Twisted Promises
by TrishaMae25
Summary: Rachel made a promise to marry this girl in her dreams. But what if they suddenly showed up in your school and came into your life? To make the matters worse, you're starting to realize you're falling for your bestfriend. Who would you choose? the girl you promised to marry or the girl who you're falling for?
1. Promise

Chapter One

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I stopped picking up grass abruptly. I lifted up my head and looked at the girl sitting right beside me. She was playing with the strand of her ginger hair and is looking at her bare feet._

"_I'm sorry?" I furrowed my eyebrows._

_She giggled._

"_Didn't you hear me silly?"_

_She stopped playing with her hair and took of her eyes from her feet. She lifted her head and looked at me with her piercing hazel eyes, but the problem is that, I can't clearly see her face. Her face is blurry, except of those beautiful eyes._

"_I said."_

_She lifted her left hand and intertwined it with my right. She took a breath and sighed. She smiled at me and said:_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_My heart beat faster and I feel my face heat up._

"_Aw!...you're blushing." She cooed._

"_I'm not!"_

"_Hey, don't worry._

_She placed her forehead against mine and looked straight into my eyes._

"_You're much cuter when you're blushing."_

_My heart beat faster than ever before and also my face got even redder. Who knew a girl of this age can be such a charmer. _

"_Stop teasing me Lucy." _

"_I can't help it, you're too cute." She shrugged._

_Silence took over once we got lost in each other's eyes, sucking in this feeling we both can't explain, and just enjoying each other's company. After a while of getting lost, we finally found our way back to reality. She sighed and pulled back from our comfortable little bubble. I sighed too and sat straighter but never letting go of Lucy's hand._

"_So?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows again, confused of what she means._

"_Huh?"_

''_Will you marry me?''_

_I was taken aback, unsure of what to say. I looked away from her and took in the sight in front of me. We were sitting on a grass patch meters away from a pond. The sky is clear, the air is fresh, and the sun is warm. Anyways, I'm not opposed on marrying Lucy, heck I'll probably marry her right now, but the problem is we're both too young to marry each other for crying out loud. The both of us are only eight years old. We can't support a family yet and –_

"_Earth to Rachel, are you there?"_

_I was interrupted on my train of thoughts by a cute little hand waving in front of my face._

_I turned around and faced her. Even though with her blurry face, her clear hazel eyes that conveyed her emotions are the only thing I need to let me know she's concerned of my well being. I let out a little chuckle to ease her worries and placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch and placed her free hand on top of mine. I smiled fondly on her sweet gesture._

"_You know, I'm not asking you to marry me right now but-"_

_She kissed the tip of my nose before continuing._

"_Will you marry me in the future?"_

_I didn't answer immediately for suspense, but it's breaking my heart to see the hope vanishing in her eyes every single second I didn't answer back. I couldn't take it anymore that's why I told her my most obvious answer._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?"_

_I can see the excitement being conveyed in her eyes._

"_You don't want it? Okay!" I shrugged and pulled back my hands from her and stood up. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist which caused me to stop on my tracks._

"_I didn't mean it like that Boss, I was just-"_

_I gently kissed her head to make her stop talking, which is really effective. I removed my lips from her head and sat slowly back down._

"_I know. I was just teasing you."_

_She punched me on the arm causing me to let out a groan. I rubbed my arm because seriously, the girl could punch._

"_Hey! That hurts!"_

"_Well, that's the punishment for a girl like you." _

_I raised my eyebrow. "Then what kind of a girl am I?" _

"_The type of girl who is loved by me.''_

_She grinned at me and playfully nudged my shoulders. I was awestruck with this amazing girl in front of me, she's really the girl I want to spend every single second of my entire life with._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

"_Then let's seal it with a kiss"_

"_A kiss?" I was bewildered. We're too young to kiss. Our parents won't allow it._

_She giggled. "Gotcha!"_

"_What?" I furrowed my brows and scrunched up my nose._

"_I was kidding silly"_

_I was making this O shape in my mouth._

"_Do you really think we're going to kiss? Our parents won't allow it yet you know Boss, and we're both too young to do that." She started giggling again._

_I was just staring fondly at her, amused of her constant giggling. But I really need to defend myself, that's why I snapped out of my thoughts._

"_Yes I know. That's why I was just bewildered of what you just said, you know, about us kissing."_

_She stopped giggling and just smiled at me._

"_Yeah, but we really need to seal it with a kiss."_

"_But how?"_

"_By this" She brought my hand into her lips and laid it with a gentle kiss. I blushed._

"_Blushing now again, are we?" She smugly smirked at me and raised her eyebrow._

"_Wipe that smirk out of your face."_

"_I can't." She winked._

_I let out a little chuckle and kissed her hand that is still holding mine. We both have wide smiles plastered on our faces, just getting lost again in each other's eyes, sucking in the feeling of pure happiness and love. Moments passed and I remembered something._

"_Oh yeah! There's something I want to give you, but you have to close your eyes first."_

_She pouted before closing her eyes. I reached inside my jean pocket pulling out a silver necklace with the letter L on it. I placed it on her neck before kissing her on her cheek. _

"_Open your eyes." _

_She opened her eyes and saw the silver necklace dangling at her neck. She was overjoyed. She shrieked and hugged me tightly._

"_I love it!"_

_I think my eardrums are broken. She basically screamed at my ear. We pulled back from the hug and stared at each other's eyes._

"_Happy birthday Lucy."_

"_Thanks a lot Rachel."_

_I placed my forehead against hers. Closing my eyes and just remembering this moment._

"_Don't forget me Rachel."_

"_Rachel"_

"Rachel"

"**RACHEL!**"

I felt like someone was shaking my shoulders and shouting rather loudly my name. I was getting annoyed at whoever that person might be, because really? They couldn't have just ruined a perfect moment. I opened my eyes and was greeted by not a piercing hazel eyes of one sweet Lucy but a piercing hazel eyes of one Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!"

"Good morning Rachel."


	2. Meeting You Is Fate

Chapter Two

**Quinn's POV**

I was standing at the front porch of the Berry household. Cheerios practice is cancelled today due to the suspension of one Sue Sylvester. It's a long story, don't ask. Anyways, I rang the doorbell and heard shuffling on the floor. The door swung open and I was greeted by grinning sight of Hiram Berry.'Like father, like daughter' I thought. He gave me a bone-crushing hug and kissed me on the temple.

"A pleasant morning to you, your highness" He bowed down to me and kissed the back of my hand.

"Good morning to you too, oh kind sir" I curtsied.

Hiram chuckled. He opened the door wider to let me inside. The smell of bacon filled through my nose. My mind went blank and I became paralyzed. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled, it must have been because I skipped breakfast or maybe, it's really just my initial reaction when it comes to bacon. _Damn those bacon!_

After securing the door was closed. Dad and I went straight to the kitchen. There we are greeted by the sight of Leroy wearing a cute pink filly apron. '_How cute_' I cooed. Papa Leroy was humming out the tune of 'Chapel of Love' while cooking _MY_ bacon.

"Honey! Little lamb is here." Hiram announced. He went straight to Papa and kissed his shoulder.

'_Sweet_' I thought. A grin plastered in my face. I went beside Leroy and laid a peck on his cheek and gave him a one-sided hug. He smirked. He then turned off the stove and asked Hiram to take care of the bacon. Hiram nodded and proceeded on his task. Leroy then wore off his apron and hung it on his arm. After that's taken care of, he then faced me, giving me his full attention and thus giving me gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning little lamb."

"Good morning Papa."

"Rachel told us yesterday that you said Cheerios practice was cancelled today due Sue's suspension. That's why I figured out maybe you'll skip breakfast to come running here. Good thing I cooked bacon." He teased.

I giggled. "Gee, thanks Papa."

"Anything for you Quinnie." We idly chatted for a little while, asking me stuff like what are mom and dad doing, while on the other hand, Hiram was preparing the table. After a while, Hiram patted me on the shoulder and asked if I could wake Rachel up, and thus I excused myself from the Berry men.

I went upstairs to wake up the sleeping diva.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm so close with the Berry's, well, it's kind of a long story but I'm willing to share. Basically, Rachel and I met last summer, weeks before school was about to start; and thus, my story begins.

* * *

_My family and I went cycling on a park outside Lima. My sister was visiting us today, and_ _since both my parents aren't doing anything, my mom suggested for us to go cycling. We haven't bonded a while. Mom and dad were too busy with their job these days and Frannie wasn't visiting frequently as before because she's starting a family in California. We are a tight-knit family. We love and care for each other, looking out for each other's back when we needed it the most. Our family has a really good reputation in Lima, people say we're the perfect family, which I'm not really surprised of. I'm not bragging or anything but, anyways, what really surprised me is when I came out to them one night when Frannie was visiting us with my brother-in-law. I told them I was gay. I braced myself for the inevitable but instead of freaking out and kicking me out of the house, they just laughed and told me they already knew. Dad even kissed me on the temple and said "You have the right to love whoever you want Quinn." God bless their souls._

_Back to meeting the Berry's; Frannie and I had a bet to see who could go faster. Well of course I took the challenge, because really, who wouldn't? With those taunting smirk and raised brow, I gave into temptation. Dad and mom stayed behind, saying they'll catch up to us later on. Such as why we were now cycling down the road, letting the wind blow our hair. We giggled and laughed all through the way like middle school girls; but it all came crashing down when meters away was a little black haired girl chasing a ball and was running toward us._

_We were going so fast, panic not really helping us. I didn't know what to do, should I shout for her to get away or to pull my brakes. My mind went blank, I didn't know what happened, all too soon, things happened and luckily the girl isn't scathed. But what surprised me was that not only I unconsciously pulled my brakes 'Thank God!' but a petite brunette was now crouching in front of the girl, hugging her tightly, making herself a shield to protect the girl. We were mere inches away from both of them. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to Frannie. Good thing she also pulled her breaks in time. She was relieved as I was, letting out a breath and prayed to God, thanking him that they didn't crash to the innocent child._

"_Catherine, are you okay?" This got my attention, and I turned to the girls in front of me. The girl extracted herself from the now crying girl and caressed her face gently._

_I got worried and went down my bike, pulling down the stand and stood beside the brunette. _

"_Are you both okay?" I asked, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder to get her attention. The 'human shield' as I like to call her looked up to me. When hazel meets brown, electricity shot down my spine. 'Wow! Where did that came from?' She has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Her brown hair cascades down her shoulders, and her pink kissable lips were slightly apart. 'Damn! Those lips are tempting.' My throat got dry and my hands got sweaty. I snapped out of my thoughts and kneeled down on one knee, looking away from those eyes and faced the crying girl. _

_I can still feel her eyes on me, studying me like I'm some broken car she has to fix. I gulped and held out my hand to touch the girl's cheek._

"_Don't cry little girl." I gently wiped off her tears and kissed her temple. The girl stopped crying. She just looked at me questionably and I smiled at her._

"_You're pretty good with her."_

_I turned around, and again, I got lost inside those deep brown eyes. Luckily, Frannie interrupted us this time._

"_Do you have any bruises little girl?" She walked past the brunette and kneeled down next to the girl. The girl just shook her head and pouted. Frannie chuckled and gave the girl a hug._

"_Catherine! Rachel! Are you alright?" Two men were rushing straight to us. They were a little out of breath and worry was evident in their eyes. The curly white haired man kneeled down between us, while the other one who was wearing glasses went to the girl._

"_Are you okay Rachel?" He worriedly asked. _

'_So that's her name. Rachel, I like it.' I fondly thought._

"_Yes Papa, I'm fine." _

_The curly man held her face with both his hands and kissed her head tenderly._

_I smiled at their gesture, enchanted at the sight in front of me. I was surprised when the curly man turned around and faced me. He also gave me a tender kiss and asked me if I was okay. I only nodded, words stuck on my throat._

_He stood up and held out a hand to help me stand up, I took it and graciously thanked him. He smiled at me and did the same to Rachel. Both parties uttered their apologies and went their separate ways. While I was staring at their retreating forms, I was brought back into reality by Frannie patting me in the shoulder and gesturing to go back to our parents. I nodded to her and started to go back to our parents, but not before glancing one last look to the brunette._

'_I hope we meet again, Rachel.'_

* * *

_When classes ended at my third day at Mckinley, I went straight to my locker after my successful tryout for the Cheerios. Happiness was bubbling inside of me. I skipped my way to my locker and hummed merrily. On my way there, I stopped on my tracks and took a deep, deep breath._

'_I must be dreaming.' _

_There in front of my eyes was the same petite brunette I met at the park. She was leaning beside my locker, arm crossed and appears to be deep in thought. Not only was I happy for my successful tryout, but this even made me happier. She was wearing a black argyle shirt and blue jeans. I placed a hand at my heart to calm my beating heart and cleared my throat. I shook my head and moved closer to her._

"_Hey!" I called out to her._

_This got her attention. She uncrossed her arms and stood straight. She turned to face me, hazel and brown orbs meeting once again. _

"_Hi" She smiled. She walked towards me and extended her hand._

"_Rachel Berry"_

'_Of course, how could I forget? You've only been in my mind since the day I met you.' I grinned and took her hand with mine, shaking it lightly._

"_Quinn Fabray"_

"_Well Quinn Fabray, looks like fate brought us together."_

"_Yeah, thought so." _

_We giggled and pulled back our hands, already missing the warmth._

"_So Quinn, would you like to have dinner with my dads?"_

"_Dads?" I questioned._

"_Yes, they're gay. Do you have a problem with that Quinn?" _

_I shook my head and held out my hands in surrender. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that the other one was your uncle."_

_She giggled. _

'_Wow! I could really get used to her adorable giggling.'_

"_I was only teasing you Quinn."_

_I only smirked and playfully shrugged. Moments passed, comfortable silence taking over, but it was broken when Rachel spoke up._

"_So?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_So?"_

"_Dinner. Would you like to have a dinner with us?" She politely repeated. _

"_Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, we just officially met each other seconds ago, and now you're expecting me to come over?"_

"_Not really, that's why it's the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other, and I'm sure my dads will be thrilled to see you." I can clearly see the excitement in her face. _

_I sighed._

"_Okay Rachel. I'll just text my mom and I'll be right over."_

"_Great! Thanks Quinn!" She shrieked. _

* * *

_Officially meeting the Berry's was really wonderful. I was welcomed by warm hugs and quick pecks on the cheeks. In return, I also invited Rachel over the weekend. Frannie was visiting, that's why I thought it was the right time to invite Rachel over. Rachel happily met my parents and Frannie. They were really happy when they met her, especially Frannie. They warmly welcomed her and also gave her warm hugs. _

_After weeks of spending time together, we got closer and closer and became inseparable. No one can break our duo, not even Santana and Brittany. One thing led to another and even our families got closer. We spend dinner with the Berry's at our house every Friday night and even took a family vacation at Hawaii together. Rachel and I got closer to each other's parents to the point of calling one another parent's dad and mom; and thus here my story ends._

* * *

I'm standing outside Rachel's bedroom, I knocked gently and waited for a response. When I didn't get any, I slowly pushed open the door and smiled at the sight. Rachel is peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face. I crept closer to Rachel's side of the bed and sat at the edge beside the sleeping diva. I didn't wake her up right away and just stared at her sleeping figure. She looks so peaceful and calm, but unfortunately, I have to wake her up from her slumber. I gently shook her shoulders and called out her name.

"Rachel"

"Rachel"

"**RACHEL!**"

She stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She was half awake. I can't help but elicit a giggle at her adorable face. This caused her to become fully awake.

"Quinn!"

"Good morning Rachel"


	3. Lucy

Chapter Three

**Rachel's POV**

When my eyes fluttered open, I am greeted by a pair of piercing hazel eyes of one Quinn Fabray. Those eyes, there's really something about it that I couldn't put a finger on. When I first met Quinn, I was quickly drawn into her eyes. I got lost on those hazel eyes and I couldn't find the way out. It feels right and wrong at the same time.

When we separated ways with the two blondes and headed back to our spot, I shot a last glance at the retreating form of Quinn. Feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see each other.

That's why I am thrilled when I saw her walking down the halls at my second day at McKinley. I didn't approach her immediately that day but I told my dads about her when I got home and said that I should invite her to dinner the next day. I was ecstatic.

I couldn't sleep that night because I was too excited to officially meet her. I asked Kurt and Mercedes about her and learned that she was trying out for the Cheerios. That's why waited patiently for her at her locker when school ended. I had a 50% chance she's going to come, and thank God she did.

When she called my name, my heart beat faster, it must have been because I am surprised, or maybe...I don't know. I never had this feeling before.

When she took my hand to shake, I felt electricity running within me.

'_Where did that come from?'_

When we pulled back our hands, my hands felt lonely. I already missed the warmth her hands gave me.

When she agreed to come over, I was really ecstatic. I am excited for her to meet my dads. I'm sure they'll love her, and they did. Watching her talking with my dads, eating dinner and having fun, it felt complete, it's like she's the missing piece to our puzzle.

Days passed and I was the one who is invited over next. Meeting her family was fun. They gave me a very warm welcome. I quickly took a liking with them, especially Frannie. We talked and we laughed. Just having fun like there's no tomorrow. Mr. Fabray even told me to come over with my parents next time. I nodded and smiled at him.

We were inseparable as time goes by.

* * *

Quinn staring down at me was heavenly. Tina was right, she really does look like and Olympian Goddess.

'_I can't argue with that._'

I really like it when she's the first person I see when I wake up. She completes my day. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Even though I know that she's gay, she is still my bestfriend and there's nothing ever going to change that. Besides, I'm gay myself.

"Quinn!"

"Good morning Rachel."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to six"

"Okay. Wake me up in 15 minutes. I'm going back to sleep." I said. I turned to the other side so that my back was now facing Quinn and pulled the covers up my shoulder.

"RACHEL!"

"Alright! Geez, cool down. I was only teasing you."

She scoffed.

"Yeah right, because it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

I turned around and faced her.

"Why did you choose that motto anyway?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because of you" She said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm honored that you chose me as your muse Miss Fabray."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to get ready. I can't have your highness waiting, can I? "

"Yes. So get your ass out of bed and get ready Berry."

"Wow! It rhymes."

"Rachel, I'm serious."

"Fine"

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once inside, I heard her knock softly and said she's going downstairs. I heard her shut the door, and I proceeded to take a bath.

* * *

Breakfast was fun. Well, eating is always fun, especially when Quinn's around. When we said our farewells to my dads, we got out and jumped in Quinn's silver Audi A4.

When we reached school, we got out of the car and went straight to our lockers. Luckily, Quinn and I's locker was next to each other. _Thank God._

When I closed my locker, a hand patted me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a smirking Puck.

"Noah!"

"Jew Babe"

I wrap my arms around him and gave him a tight hug which he greatly reciprocated. We pulled back from the hug and smile to each other.

"Hey listen babe, I'm going to have a pool party this weekend. Do you wanna come? And I'm taking no for an answer."

I giggled, shrugging lightly my shoulders

"Well, I have no choice right?"

"All right!" He fist pumped.

I chuckled.

He then turned to Quinn and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What about you Q?"

Quinn closed her locker and turned to face Puck.

"Do you really expect me to come over where Rachel's going? I can't even believe I breathe the same air hers and yet you expect me in the same place with her? Unbelievable!"

I scoffed and slapped Quinn on the shoulder. Puck laughed.

"So it means yes?" Puck questioned.

"Of course Puck" Quinn smiled.

"Well I'd better get going. I got an appointment with a hot blonde Cheerio on the janitor's closet." He smirked and walked away.

"Get to class Noah!"

He just ignored me and went down the hall to meet the blonde cheerio in the janitor's closet.

"Ass" Quinn muttered.

I turned around and faced Quinn.

"Well Quinn, we also have to get going."

"Yeah" She nodded.

She held out her arm and I wrap mine with hers and headed straight to our class.

* * *

When lunch came, Quinn and I head straight to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table with the Glee club. When the Unholy Trinity and the jocks first sat with us on the first day of sophomore year, the student body are shocked. Murmurs and whispers are spread like wildfire. Although the object of those murmurs and whispers just shrugged and ignored them, sitting down our table like nothing happened.

"Guys, have you heard?" Kurt said.

"No. What about it?" Mike replied.

"Are you serious?" Mercedes looked at him disbelievingly.

"Does he look like he's joking?" Artie defended.

"Anyways, Kurt please continue" Mercedes waved off.

Kurt nodded.

"I heard from a friend of mine that her friend told her that the friend of her friend told her-"

"Cut to the chase Lady Hummel" Santana interrupted.

"Alright, alright. Geez" He gritted his teeth.

"Well, basically my friend told me that a new transfer student is going to attend McKinley, and that is a sophomore just like us."

"So? A transfer student joins us, big deal." Finn shrugged.

"It's a big deal bro."

Puck came and joined us, sitting down next to me.

"So is it a male or female?" Sam questioned.

"Female" Tina provided.

"Alright!" Puck fist pumped.

"Ass" Quinn muttered under her breath.

"So is she hot or not?" Puck curiously asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't see her yet."

"Bomber" Finn quipped.

They continued to talk. Occasionally throwing insults here and there, and by that, I mean Santana. She really gets on my nerves sometimes.

I didn't listen to a word they're saying. Instead, I concentrated on my lunch, thinking about ways to make the transferee my friend.

'_I hope I can make her my friend.' _

* * *

When classes ended in the afternoon, Quinn accompanied me to the auditorium since Cheerios practice is cancelled. She told me that as her bestfriend, she'll help me practice on my solo for Glee club. On our way there, Quinn and I talked about the new student, arms linked.

"I wonder what she'll look like"

"Who?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The new student Rachel"

"Oh"

Quinn chuckled.

"I hope she's not ugly"

"Quinn!"

"What?"

We reached the auditorium. I raised my hand and held the door handle.

"You don't know her yet Quinn, and now you're making assumptions. Don't judge her yet, she might not be ugly as you like to put it, maybe she's... "

I opened the door.

"Beautiful"

There on the stage was a ginger haired girl playing the piano. She has her eyes closed and was so lost in the music. _'She's so amazing' _I thought. I closed my eyes and let myself be drawn into her music.

Moments passed and the notes soon faded. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the girl. I almost forgot that Quinn was with me until she made her presence known. She tugged my hands and gestured for us to go to the stage.

The girl must have noticed our presence, since she looked away from the piano and looked around. We're already half way down the stairs when she sees us. When our eyes connected, I know, she's the one.

'_Lucy_'


	4. Falling

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for any errors that occurred in my past chapters. I'm racing against time because a few weeks from now school is about to start here in the Philippines. I want to update as many chapters as I can. Again, I'm really sorry. Please bear with me and ride with me on this twisted journey until the very end.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Quinn's POV**

When the sound of the piano rang through my ears, I was mesmerized. The powerful yet gentle notes overlapped each other. The girl at the piano was a sight to behold. By just watching her, I know that's she's lost in the music, letting it course through her veins.

I watched her intently, letting myself be drawn to her music. I shot a glance at Rachel. She has her eyes closed and seems to be enjoying it as much as I do.

When the notes faded, I tugged Rachel's hand and gestured for us to get closer. I was really curious of who this mystery player might be. When she looked at us, well, especially Rachel, I was awestruck.

'_She's beautiful._'

I shook my head and turned to Rachel. Watching her paralyzed and getting lost to the other girl's eyes made my heart ache. I felt so lonely and left behind. I couldn't watch the scene unfolding in front my eyes, I turned away. Hoping this ache I'm feeling will vanish.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

When I found the way out from those eyes, I grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her down to the remaining steps. We got up the stage and went beside the girl. I removed my hand that was holding Quinn's hand, having this feeling like I'm betraying Lucy. I smiled and once again reconnected my eyes with her. Being lost on her eyes doesn't feel the same with Quinn. What I look at Quinn, I felt complete, secured and loved; but with her, I feel empty and bare.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Dragging me out of my will was okay, but letting go of my hand and making googly eyes to a girl she just saw was beyond unacceptable. Rachel's my friend. _SHE_ was supposed to be looking at _ME_.

I had to find a way to bring them back into reality. I don't want to be ignored, that's why I coughed rather loudly, braking their little moment. I internally smiled.

'_I'm devious._'

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I should really scold Quinn. She's always the one interrupting me in my special moments with Lucy. First with the dream and now in reality, she's consistent. I cleared my throat and turned to Quinn. She is looking at her nails, obviously avoiding me. I glared at her.

I sighed, turning back to face Lucy. I wasn't even sure if it's actually her. They're might be instances that she just has the same ginger hair and piercing hazel eyes with the Lucy in my dreams. But I had the feeling it's really her, but I have to make sure.

I held out my hand to her.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry."

Her eyes widened. The look of disbelief conveyed in her eyes. She is just staring at me at getting paler every second.

'_Are you kidding me? Do I look like a ghost?_

I curled my hand into a fist and pulled it back. It feels suffocating being trapped in this awkward moment. '_I guess she really isn't Lucy._' I pouted.

She must have snapped out of her thoughts because she's now smiling at me. She quickly got up and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a hug. I was surprised, enjoying the feeling of having her close to me. She pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"I finally found you." She whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled.

"Didn't you hear me silly?"

I eyes got wide. My heart beat faster. This is her, this is definitely her.

"Earth to Rachel, are you there?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I couldn't take it anymore. I finally wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I felt her arms circle around my waist.

"Lucy, I found you."

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Anger coursed within me.

'_Ignored much? _' I scoffed.

Seeing her wrapped around the arms of another hurts my eyes. Not that I'm jealous, I was just angry that she completely forgot about me, yes, it is anger that I'm feeling, not jealousy. _I'm definitely not jealous, nope, not a little bit. _

If I have to see them still hugging each other later, I'll really kill myself. I couldn't stand it anymore, that's why I looked away at their little reunion.

'_Wait. Did they just say they finally found each other?' _

"Quinn_"_

This caught my attention. I turned and saw that they finally pulled back from each other's arms.

'_Thank you God. _'

"What is it Rachel?"

"Quinn, I'd like you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is Quinn, my bestfriend."

I faked a smile and held out a hand.

"Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you"

She smiled in return and took my hand.

"Lucy Fitzgerald, nice to meet you too"

I don't like her. She might be beautiful and what not, but I can't stand her. It must have been because she caught Rachel's full attention when we came in the auditorium.

I pulled back my hand and faced the brunette beside her.

"Well I'd better get going Rachel. I have things to do."

"Wait, didn't you say you have nothing to do?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I just remembered."

I lied.

Rachel eyed me suspiciously. She can see right through me. She knows that I'm lying.

"Look Rachel, I don't want to be a nuisance in your little bonding time. It looks like you have some catching up to do."

"You're not a nuisance Quinn, and you promised me that you'll help with my solo."

"Yeah. I did promise that. But we can work on it later. I'll come by in your house. "

Rachel stomped her foot.

"Don't be so stubborn Quinn."

"I'm not being stubborn Ra-"

"Looks like I'm getting in between your plans." Lucy interrupted.

'_Yeah, you really are_'

"I'll see you around tomorrow Rachel." She leaned in closer to Rachel and kissed her forehead.

'_Disgusting_'

"I'll see you too Quinn"

She waved and started heading out the auditorium.

Rachel and I watched her head out the auditorium. When the door was shut, Rachel looked at me.

"That was rude Quinn"

I faced her, brows furrowed.

"What did I do?"

"You made her feel left aside that's why she left." She accused.

I scoffed, inching closer to Rachel.

"One, she's the one who decided to go, and two, _I _was the one who was left aside." I said, pointing a finger at her chest. My voice kept rising with every word I said.

Rachel's starting to get angry.

"Don't you point a finger at me Quinn Fabray."

"Sorry, but I can" I said sarcastically.

Rachel stomped her foot.

'_Wow! She's definitely angry now'_

"You're so frustrating!"

"Really? I should be the one who's supposed to be angry. _I _was the one who got ignored because you keep batting your eyelash at a girl you haven't told me about. I was left out."

Her face softened.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and wrapped my arms around her, putting my head on her shoulder.

"You completely ignored me Rachel. It hurts." My voice cracked. I feel my eyes welling up.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry."

She raised her arms and circled it at my waist, holding me tightly.

I feel secured in her arms.

"You better be" I muttered.

She tightened her arms around me, squishing me against her.

I shrieked.

"Rachel ... I can't breathe"

"Oh? Do I leave you breathless Quinn Fabray?" She giggled.

"I'm serious. Rachel... I -"

She loosened her arms on me.

'_Victory'_

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

I didn't reply.

"Quinn! Don't you go dying on me Fabray"

I giggled and pulled out from the hug.

"Well, we really should practice your solo. A lot of time is wasted, so move."

"I thought you have things to do?"

A grin was forming in her face.

"Well I have other plans"

I lightly shrugged.

"Oh! Shut up." She slapped my arm lightly and laughed

"How can I help you practice if my mouth was closed?" I playfully raised my eyebrow.

"Stop fooling around Quinn, I need to practice."

I sighed.

"Yes ma'am!"

We settled on the piano bench, sitting beside each other. I started playing while Rachel sings.

_I often wonder just how can it be  
But everytime I think about it  
Seems impossible to me  
I wanna touch you, call out your name  
Would you be my love, would you be my friend  
Would you feel the same_

_What if wishes all came true  
And each one had a star  
That would keep it shining brightly  
However near or far_

_What if a miracle appeared  
And heaven was here for us to see  
Oh what if you, were to fall in love with me_

I was mesmerized. She looks so enchanting. The way she means every word of it gives shivers through my bones. I closed my eyes, and letting myself in her spell.

_I imagine, a picture in my mind  
You and me we'll be together  
Together for all time  
Like in the fairy tales  
Where everything comes real  
Would you take my hand, would you understand  
Just how I feel_

_It's not impossible  
It's not impossible  
It happens each day  
People find each other  
Fall in love with one another  
It happens this way  
It's not impossible  
It's not impossible  
I don't believe  
If I close my eyes  
If I make a wish  
You'd be loving me_

_What if wishes all came true_

The notes soon faded. I opened my eyes and turned to her. Her eyes is closed and is taking deep breaths. I stared at her affectionately, getting this warm feeling all over again. When she finally opened her eyes, she turned to me and smiled, which I returned.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her closer, and laid a kiss on her forehead. When I pulled back, I stared into her eyes, getting lost on those brown eyes like when we first met, and I know, I'm falling in love.

* * *

Song: What If by Nina

I really do recommend you to hear this on Youtube. It's really amazing.

Sa mga Pilipino dyan, saludo ako sa inyo._  
_


	5. Look at Me

Author's note:

Again, I'm sorry for the errors you've encountered along the way. I deeply apologize for my past and future errors. To tell you the truth, I'm not really reading my stories until I published it. I should really start reading it before publishing it, not reading it after its published. Anyways, again I'm really deeply sorry for the errors. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

**Quinn's POV**

It is official; my world completely shattered the moment _Fitzgerald_ stepped out of the kitchen.

I headed straight home after I drove Rachel home from our practice session. Dad was having a light conversation with another blonde haired man when I stepped inside the living room.

"Who's our guest daddy?"

Dad stopped what his going to say to the man and turned to look at me. A smile was gracing on his face.

"Welcome home Quinn! Come sit here." He patted the spot beside him on the couch. I obliged.

Once I settled, dad gestured to the man sitting across from him.

"Quinn, I'd like you to meet Luke, an old colleague of mine."

The man stood up and extended his hand to mine. I nodded and stood up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir" I smiled politely at him.

A smile is plastered on his face.

"You too Quinn. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

He slightly nodded and sat back on the single couch. I settled back too.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what brings you here?" I asked. Curiosity filled within me.

"Well Quinn, we have some important matters to discuss about his daughter." Dad provided.

Now I'm really curious.

"And what are those matters, may I ask?"

"My wife and I are going to an out of this country job for a year. Our flight is two days from now."

I nodded; signalling him to continue.

"That's why I came here to ask Russell if I could leave my daughter in his hands. He said yes."

"Not that I'm complaining sir but, don't you have any relatives here in Ohio?"

"Yes I do, but their houses are too far from McKinley. I don't want my daughter to be late on her classes, that's why I thought I brought her here since it's not too -"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you sir, but did you say McKinley?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, you heard right. My daughter just transferred today. I'm sure rumours spread quickly on your school am I right?"

I slightly nodded my head. Panic shot through my veins. '_Wait. Why am I panicking anyway?_'

"Ye-yeah" I muttered.

'_You don't mean his daughter is...'_

I was interrupted on my thoughts when I heard a voice coming out from the kitchen.

"Coffee's ready!"

Footsteps were heard going out of the kitchen. When I turned around to see who's the owner of the voice, my eyes widened. There in front of my very eyes is none other than _Lucy Fitzgerald._

* * *

Now here I am to another Puckerman pool party. Lodging at the edge of the pool, feet soaked on the water.I watched Rachel like a hawk since we got here. She's at the same position as mine and is talking to _Fitzgerald _at the other side of the pool, giggling and whispering and what not. I really despise that ginger haired attention stealer. I think I'm going to the asylum months from now.

Fitzgerald was leaning in to Rachel's ear and whispered something which made Rachel laugh.

'_That's it! I can't take this anymore! I've got to get her damn attention away from that robber._'

I stood up and made a show by pulling up my shirt to show my black bikini top underneath. Wolf whistles can be heard here and there.

"Looking good Fabray!"

"It's getting hot in here!"

"Damn!"

A bunch of boys told me over those wolf whistles. Well, shouted actually, but their comments and attention didn't matter to me. I only want the attention of one certain brunette.

The noise made Rachel to look away from Fitzgerald _'Thank God!' _and see what's going on. When she spotted me, her eyes widened in shock, mouth agape, and a faint blush on her face can be seen. I smirked.

'_Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn was acting strange since we got here. She was avoiding me like a plague. It must have been because I stole her chocolate chip cookies yesterday. _'Yeah, it must have been it._

Lucy and I were having fun talking about ourselves. I am surprised when she leaned in to my ear and whispered a joke about a fat guy walking down the streets. I didn't pay much attention to what she's saying, but instead enjoyed the sensation of having her breath tickle my ear. I laughed a little and heard shouting and wolf whistles everywhere. I scanned the area to see what's going on, and there in front of my eyes was Quinn, wearing only a black bikini top and cut-off shorts.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth agape. I blushed and my throat got dry. I cleared my throat and licked my lips.

'_It's getting hot in here.'_

"What did you say Rachel?" Lucy told me.

'_Shit. I said that aloud._'

I turned to Lucy. "Umm...I said that it's getting hot in here. We should get inside to avoid skin cancer."

She doesn't believe me, but she still proceeded anyway.

'_Well, I'm not good at lying anyways._'

She helped me to stand up and made way inside. I shot a quick glance to Quinn and found that she's looking at me with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I smiled in victory when I saw Rachel got distracted by me to a point that she has to leave. She shot me a quick glance and I smirked at her.

'_It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.'_

When she turned away and headed inside. I turned on my heels to follow her, but Santana grabbed my arm and stopped me from my tracks.

"Are you getting yourself pregnant Q?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Of course I'm not! I'm gay S, you know that."

"I know Q, but what's with the show back there?"

I turned to look away from her to see if the coast is clear. When I made sure that no one was of hearing distance, I leaned into Santana and whispered in her ear.

"Because I like Rachel"

Santana's eyes widened. She gently pushed me on the shoulders and looked at me.

"You're crushing on Berry now?" She told me. Disbelief clear in her tone.

"Santana keep quiet! Somebody's going to hear you." I shushed her.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep quiet. But tell me the truth Q, ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

This got everyone's attention. A blush crept to my face. I dragged Santana inside the house and saw Lucy leaning in closer to Rachel. What made matters worse was that Rachel was just letting her. Anger and jealousy boiled through my veins. I released my grip on Santana and marched down to them. I pulled Rachel away from Lucy and drag her to the front door.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I felt someone grab my arm and dragged me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Quinn, her back facing me.

"Quinn! What are you doing?"

She stopped and turned to face me. A stern look crept through her face.

"We're going home."

"What about Lucy?"

She growled.

"Forget about her. She can find her way home."

"Quinn, what's wrong with you?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I pointed a finger on her body.

"Then why are you leaving with only just a bikini top?"

She looked down at her body and blushed. I giggled at her. She turned her head upwards, a blush still plastered on her face.

"Stop giggling Rachel."

I only giggled harder.

"Rachel" She whined.

My giggling died down and I was now looking seriously at Quinn.

"Quinn, what's wrong with you?" I whispered.

She lightly shook her head.

"Everything's alright Rachel." She assured me.

I gazed at her eyes. I know she's lying. I can see right through her.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." She gulped.

"Quinn, after all this months of being with you, I know when you're lying."

She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. When I saw Lucy leaning into you, my body instinctively moved on its own and marched down to get you away from her. I thought she was going to kiss you Rachel, and as your bestfriend, I know how important it is to you to give your first kiss to the person you really want to be with an-"

"Quinn you're ranting."

"What?"

"You're ranting, it's really adorable." I cooed.

She blushed.

"I should really stop spending too much time with you. I'm even ranting now, I never done that before I met you."

I lightly shrugged and raised my brow.

"Well, I really have the tendency to leave my influence on people."

Quinn giggled.

"We should head outside Rach. I need to take a breather and clear my head."

"Yeah"

She took my hand and intertwined it with hers. When we were about to go past the backyard door, she stopped on her tracks and turned to look at me.

"Why was she leaning to you anyways?" She asked curiously.

"Well I had something sticking on my face. That's why I asked Lucy to take it away from me." I told her truthfully.

"Oh"

* * *

I stayed at the Fabray's residence that night. Quinn, Lucy and I had dinner with Dad and Mom, and watched movies at the living room after. I noticed some tension between Quinn and Lucy that's why I sat between the two to prevent them from hurting each other. Half way down the movie, Lucy excused herself from us; saying she's getting sleepy and she has to wake up early tomorrow because she's spending the entire day visiting her aunt. I nodded and told her good night.

Once Lucy climbed upstairs, I heard Quinn yawn beside me. I turned to look at her and smiled at her adorable face. She's fighting the sleep in her eyes. I put a hand on her knee and squeezed to get her attention.

"We should head upstairs Quinn."

"But I'm not yet sleepy." She yawned again.

"Yes you are. Now come, let's get you to bed."

She didn't put up a fight and let me pull her up. I turned off the television and helped Quinn to go up. I opened Quinn's bedroom door, bedside lamps are the only thing that illuminated the room. I ushered Quinn to her bed and turned off the bedside lamp. I moved around the bed and settled in the sheets. I left the light open and turned my body to face a now sleeping Quinn. I gently traced the bridge of her nose and smiled when her head shifted lightly to me.

I leaned into her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Quinn."


	6. Confession

Chapter Six

Quinn woke up six in the morning snuggled in the arms of Rachel Berry. Every time they sleep over to each other's houses apart in the night, they always end up in the same position when they wake up in the morning. Quinn stared fondly at Rachel's sleeping figure. She rarely has this opportunity since Rachel is always the one who wakes up first. That's why she makes these opportunities worthwhile and just let herself stare at Rachel.

She looks so calm and relaxed when she's sleeping.

Quinn looked at Rachel's closed eyelids. Her eyes slowly gazed down to Rachel's nose, philtrum and finally her lips. If she just inch a little bit closer then she can finally feel those lips against hers.

"You can kiss me if you want."

Her eyes snapped up and found Rachel wide awake.

"Hey" Quinn whispered.

"Hey yourself" Rachel shifted her head slightly and laid a quick kiss to Quinn's forehead. Quinn smiled at her.

"One day soon Fabray, you will give into temptation because you can't hold back yourself from this lips of mine." Rachel teased.

"Yeah right, don't get so full of yourself Berry."

"Mhm..." Rachel hummed in reply.

Both girls closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other's company. They haven't spent too much time together this past few days since Lucy came into their lives. Moments passed and both girls fell asleep again.

They are woken up an hour after by a knock on the door.

"Girls, food is ready downstairs." Russell announced.

When he didn't get a reply, he then turned around and walked away to head downstairs.

Rachel opened her eyes and gently shook Quinn's arm that was resting on her waist, which earned her a groan from Quinn in return.

"Quinn wake up"

"Five for minutes"

"It's Sunday Quinn. You have to go to church later."

"I don't want to" Quinn mumbled.

"Then I guess I'll find Lucy then since she'll listen to me." Rachel said nonchalantly, putting an act of pulling back from Quinn's embrace.

Quinn's eyes shot open.

"Don't you dare come close to that ginger hair got it?" Quinn commanded. A stern look crept to her face.

Rachel stared at her for a moment and started to let out a few giggles.

"What's so funny Rachel?" Quinn's voice softened.

Rachel's giggles died down and were now looking at Quinn, a cheeky smile gracing her face.

"Do you hate her that much Quinn?" Rachel said in a teasing way.

"Yes, because she keeps on stealing you away from me from these past few days." Quinn said with a pout.

"Aww! ... do you miss me that much Q?" Rachel cooed.

"Of course dummy, I haven't spent much time with you these past few days. I need my bestfriend back."

"And you will; after you go to church."

"And leave you here with Lucy? As if" Quinn scoffed.

"Quinn did you forget? Lucy's visiting her aunt today. Didn't you listen to her last night?" Rachel raised her brow.

"Now that you mentioned it, no, I didn't pay much attention to her, I was busy fighting up my sleep last night."

'_I don't really pay attention to her at all._' Quinn thought.

"Well as much as I like to lie down here and talk to you Quinn, I'm starving."

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Me too"

Quinn stood up first and headed to the bathroom, while Rachel stayed behind and started to get out of the bed minutes later.

* * *

Rachel was left alone in the Fabray residence after they ate breakfast. Judy told her that Lucy said hi before going away. There was nothing much to do when Quinn wasn't around. That's why she turned on the television and started surfing channels. There wasn't any programs that caught her eye, so instead, she laid down the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Quinn went home first after her parents told her that they have to go somewhere after church is done. That's why she was now sitting down at a small space at the couch beside the brunette, marveling in the sight of the sleeping diva.

She stared at Rachel's lips and bit her lip.

'_I really want to taste her.' _

Quinn cleared her throat and slowly leaned in to the diva. Inch by inch she moved closer and closer. The beating of her heart pounded through her ears.

'_I can do this, I can do this._' Quinn thought like a mantra.

She was now mere inches apart from Rachel's lips. Every so slowly, she inched closer, and little by little her resolution faded quickly.

'_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this...I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this.'_

With every ounce of her body, Quinn pulled back a little and raised her head to put a lingering kiss on Rachel's forehead instead. Memories with Rachel shot Quinn in the mind. The way they laugh, sing, dance and everything. Every moment that she spent with Rachel made her shed a tear.

A tear fell on Rachel's eye caused her to wake up from her slumber.

"Quinn? Why are you crying?"

Rachel shifted to a sitting position and immediately caressed Quinn's face. Quinn leaned into the touch.

"Quinn tell me, why are you crying?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn shook her head.

"It's nothing Rach."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Quinn slightly nodded in reply.

"Okay"

Rachel wrapped her arms on Quinn and held her soothingly. Quinn buried her face on Rachel's neck and let her tears fall freely. Rachel has always been the one comforting Quinn whenever she's down. Among all her friends and family, Rachel has been the only one who completely shattered her walls and barriers she created herself. She's afraid that if her feelings will continue into something more, things will change and she'll be broken in the end.

"I don't want to lose you Rachel" Quinn sobbed.

"I'm not leaving anywhere Quinn"

Quinn shook her head and pulled back. She wiped away her tears and looked at Rachel.

"You will eventually"

"No Quinn, I'll always be with you"

"Really?" Quinn scoffed.

"Why are you being like this Quinn?"

Silence took over. Both girls just stared at each other's eyes. Moments passed and Quinn spoke first.

"Just forget about it Rachel" She husked.

Quinn stood up but Rachel held her wrist.

"Talk to me Quinn" Rachel pleaded.

"I can't" Quinn turned away from those pleading eyes.

"Quinn look at me"

Quinn didn't listen. She kept looking around the room other than Rachel.

"Quinn, please." Rachel was on the verge of tears.

Quinn hated that sound. She hated hearing Rachel cry. So she took a deep breath and turned around to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Quinn apologized and took Rachel's hand that's holding her wrist and intertwined it with hers. She sat back down and gazed at Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Rachel" She confessed.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of this feeling I'm starting to realize for you. I'm afraid that this feeling of mine will ruin the bond we've created after all this months. I'm afraid that this feeling inside me will continue to grow and turn to something all. And what I'm afraid the most from all of this is in the end of the road, I'm going to be left alone. Rachel I can't stand to lose you. "

Quinn started crying again.

"Rachel, I think I love you"


	7. A Kiss in the Starry Night

Author's note:

I apologize again for the error in my last chapter; all I ask for all of you is to please bear with me. To my reviewers, I deeply appreciate it; it encourages me to update this story every single day. To my very first reviewers, I extend you deep gratitude; you don't know how much it means to me, thank you for giving me a push to continue this. Hope you guys enjoy this twisted journey.

* * *

Chapter Seven

It's been three months since Quinn's confession to Rachel. It took Quinn a few weeks to process what's really her feelings for Rachel; and all those times Rachel held her. Rachel soothed her and encouraged her that she doesn't have to force herself to think what she's really feeling, she'll figure out her feelings eventually, but it takes time. Besides, she has some figuring out to do of her own. She's starting to realize that she's falling for Lucy, but she really doesn't want to hurt Quinn; especially not now.

Quinn made a bold move and courted Rachel once she figured out what her feelings are, and it was love she's feeling. Lucy sensed that there's something new with how Quinn treated Rachel. Quinn would wrap an arm possessively on Rachel every single time and shoot a deadly glare whenever Lucy was around. So she decided that she also has to make a move before Rachel will fall on the arms of Quinn; and thus the battle of the courting begins.

Rachel noticed the change of behaviour between the two girls. She very much likes the attention both girls give her whenever their alone with her, but this has to stop. The tension between the two girls gets thicker and thicker, and she knows this has to stop. She has to choose between the two girls eventually, but just like she said, it takes time. Every time she thinks about it, her heart aches knowing that in the end, one will be broken hearted. So she cries herself to sleep in the night and face tomorrow with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

When I opened the door a week before, I saw my cousin standing in the front porch of the Berry household. I gave her a hug and ushered her inside. My parents were overjoyed when they saw their niece standing at the kitchen door along with me. Warm hugs and kisses were spread everywhere. It's been a while since I last saw my black haired, brown eyed cousin. She told my parents and I that she's taking a vacation here since she's been stressed a lot lately because of the things my uncle and aunt asked her to do in their company. Yes, their family has a large company in the Philippines and her parents trained her to be their successor.

And now here we are riding on a yacht, on our way to a brand new tropical resort their family owns. And what I meant with we, I meant me, Quinn, Lucy and the rest of the Glee club. My dads and Quinn's parents were bonding together at a spa that my cousin owns, that's why they didn't come with us. So instead, I asked my cousin if I could invite someone else, she nodded her head in agreement and even told me to bring as many as I can, so that's why invited the Glee club which made them really thrilled.

When Fabrays and Lucy came over the night before, Quinn was ecstatic when she saw my cousin standing with her arms crossed and a smirk among her face while she waited in the living room. She ran over her and tackled her on the ground. They were giggling fools and I adored the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. What got me surprised was when I introduced Lucy to my cousin, Trisha, and they told me that they don't need introductions since they already know each other because they were classmates before where Lucy last attended school.

Anyways, Quinn met my cousin last winter when her family visited us here in Ohio. Quinn was feeling awkward at first when she met them but then it all vanished when a little hand tugged her sleeve and saw little Catherine with a wide grin gracing her face. Quinn smiled in return and crouched down to pull Catherine in a hug.

When we came down from the yacht and proceeded to the villa. All of us had our eyes wide and mouth agape. In front of our eyes was a three story villa with white walls and an infinity pool in the front. I never knew my uncle and aunt were this rich.

"Here we are" Trisha said nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" Sam uttered.

"Yes" She replied.

"Dude, this place is huge!" Puck shouted.

We could only nod in reply. Trisha guided us inside and we were once again awestruck. The place was even bigger inside. We were greeted by the house keepers and bodyguards along the way. She toured us through the halls, pointing here and there were the kitchen, living room, spa and all other rooms are found. Last but not the least; she guided us through our bedrooms separately. The boys' room was at the other end of the hall where in the girls was in the other, with the exception of Kurt of course, his staying with us for the rest of this weekend.

Once we settled inside, Trisha told us to meet her on the front entrance when we finished changing to our swimsuits.

We had fun the entire day. We went swimming on the beach, did scuba diving, banana boat riding, play volleyball and until finally, we drained our energies and went back to the villa at night.

The gang bonded outside the villa after we ate dinner. We sat on benches and sang songs while Sam and Puck played the guitar, played a little game of truth or dare, and just had fun talking and being with each other.

Trisha was telling a story about her experience when she went to Disneyland with Catherine when I noticed her hair was a little messy. I raised my hand and raked it gently to fix her soft black hair.

"And there she goes again, intervening with my hair." Trisha told them.

"She's just fixing your hair you know." Finn defended.

"Mhm..." Trisha mumbled.

When I was done fixing her hair, Trisha turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thanks couz" She said as she leaned in and attempted to kiss me on the cheek. I raised my hand and covered her mouth.

"Awe! You guys kiss?" Brittany cooed.

"She doesn't like it." She said with a pout in her face.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Where not really that showy with our feelings" I uttered.

"Really? That's not what I thought when we were kids."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Well, when we were children, we take a bath together every time. And there was this one time when she had this sudden urge to hug me but I keep telling her no." She smiled at the memory.

I blushed as I recalled that moment.

"But she keeps insisting to hug me and tells me '_Let's hug! Let's hug!_ 'And I keep telling her '_Rachel I don't want to, Rachel no!_' and then she chased me down the house while we were naked. I was really furious the day after." She laughed.

My face turned even redder when everyone laughed.

"Aww! Come on! I want to see you two kiss." Quinn teased.

"Yeah me too!" Mercedes second the motion.

Then everyone was nodding and cheering for me.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!"

"Come on, I know you want it." Trisha teased. A wide grin graced her face.

I turned to everyone and Trisha once again. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Okay! Fine"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

I leaned to her and laid a quick kiss on her cheek. Everyone's heart swelled up, even Santana's; they cooed and awed, cheering me for doing a wonderful job.

When everyone was lost in the conversation, Lucy patted me on the shoulder and gestured for us to go to the beach. I stood up and followed her.

We settled down at a deserted part of the beach. We watched the stars that illuminated the night sky. Neither one of us spoke, and just enjoyed each other's company. The gentle sea breeze touches my skin and calmed my nerves. I closed my eyes and took a breath, enjoying this moment while it lasted.

"Rachel" Lucy called out to me softly.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply.

"Do you like me?"

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to her. She was playing with the strand of her hair and is looking at her feet. I smiled.

"I can't answer that Lucy" I told her truthfully.

"Why?"

She stopped playing with her hair and looked away from her feet to face me.

"Because I can't. I don't want to see one of you get hurt"

"But you're only hurting us more if you don't decide eventually. One will get her hopes up to high and will end up broken down in the end."

I know what she says is true. I know I have to decide. But I just can't.

Lucy reached out her hand and held up my chin. We stared at each other's eyes, for what it seems like hours, and then she leaned at me and connected our lips.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I watched as Rachel walked away with Fitzgerald.

"There goes your girl Q" Santana muttered beside me.

"Yeah" I weakly nodded.

"Aren't you going to get her?"

I gently shook my head.

"I don't think I stand a chance S. She seems to like Fitzgerald." I turned to look at Santana, feeling my eyes well up.

"Don't look at me like that Q. You know I hate it when I see you do that." She sincerely told.

"I think I'm losing her S."

"How do you know that? Did she say that she likes Lucy what's her name?" She raised her eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"No" I whispered.

"Then go get her. I never peg Quinn Fabray as a quitter. The Quinn Fabray I know get's what she wants, even when it comes to fighting for the hobbit." She encouraged.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks S." I whispered to her ear.

"Don't mention it Q"

We pulled back from the hug and she patted me on the shoulder.

"Seriously Q? What do you see in her?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about this now? Don't I have a girl to win over?"

"Yeah, you're right. Now go! Get your girl!"

She slapped me in the arm and pushed me to stand up.

"Thanks a lot S" I said to her one last time and went to the direction where Rachel and Fitzgerald went.

When I located where they are, my body froze and I feel tears coming down my cheeks. There in front of my eyes were Rachel and Fitzgerald kissing in the starry night. My heart stopped and I can't move. My eyes hurt at the scene unfolding in my very eyes. Once I gathered enough strength to look away, I cleared the lump in my throat and ran as fast as I could. Hoping this ache will vanish along with my feelings. But I know it won't fade away right now, but I know, someday soon it will.

So I ran and never looked back.

* * *

Trisha will stick around a little longer since she will take a huge part in this story. I apologize if there are any errors along the way and I hope you keep riding with me on this twisted painful journey.


	8. Someday

Chapter Eight

**Rachel's POV**

The moment my lips and Lucy's connected, I regretted it immediately. I felt my stomach ache, kissing her felt so wrong. I regretted closing my eyes because all I can see is a crying Quinn standing at a road, so broken and hopeless. I felt guilt in my stomach, so I pulled back immediately and left Lucy alone on the sand.

When I opened the bedroom door, the lights are closed. Brittany and other's were still outside so I assumed that no one was here. When my eyes finally adjusted in the dark, I entered the room and heard a faint sob. I scanned around the room and saw a silhouette of a woman sitting at the far most corner of the room. I couldn't see who it was because her legs covered her face while her head was placed on her knees.

My heart thumped faster.

'_Please don't be a ghost.' _

I slowly approached the silhouette, taking one step at a time. My heart beat faster every step I make. I think my heart will explode any second now. When I was inches away from the silhouette, I was relieved and let out a deep breath because the owner of the said silhouette was only Quinn.

"Quinn! Thank goodness! I tho-"

"Stay away from me Rachel!" She shouted.

"Wha-"

"Don't play that I'm innocent card Rachel"

She raised her head and finally looked at me. Even in the darkness, I can see stains of tears painted on her face. I felt my heart squeeze and I couldn't breathe, I never saw her this broken before. She looks so fragile and delicate.

"Quinn, what did I d-"

"I saw you"

"What?" My brows furrowed.

Quinn snapped.

"Do you want me to say it Rachel?" She stood up.

"I" She took a step forward.

"Saw" She took another step forward.

"You" And another step forward.

"Kissing" She took a small step forward and now were face to face.

She leaned in to me and whispered in my ear.

"Fitzgerald"

My eyes widened from her revelation.

"Wait. Did you sa-" I was interrupted again.

"Yes, I definitely saw both of you kissing." Her breath hitched. Her eyes were starting to well up again.

"Quinn I -"

She raised a hand in front of my mouth.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time Rachel"

My world stopped. I can't believe this is happening. My ability to hear stopped. I can't hear anything. Everything that surrounds us was a blur, except for the blonde that's standing in front me. We gazed at each other eyes. Hoping that our eyes conveyed what we can't say out loud. Quinn turned away first and moved past me.

She was about to open the door when I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my head on her back and hugged her tightly. Feeling if I let her go, she would vanish into thin air and I'll never see her again.

"Quinn, please listen to me." I pleaded her. My voice began to crack.

"Let me go Rachel" She commanded, attempting to unwrap my arms from her waist. I only held her tighter.

"Quinn" I pleaded her once again.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. But I can't stand to be with you now."

My eyes widened. Emotions mixed inside of me. I loosed my grip on her and watched her move and closed the door. I gathered enough strength and moved to the door. I slid down against the door and sat at the floor. I pulled my feet and wrapped my arms around it, head placed on my knees. I recalled the events that just occurred earlier, and I started crying.

"Quinn, I love you"

* * *

What Rachel doesn't know, was Quinn was also at the same position as hers at the other side of the door, leaning her head against it and closing her eyes. Letting her tears fall freely on her cheeks.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

It's been a day since Quinn kept avoiding me. She won't turn around when I call out her name; she will ignore me when I start a conversation with her, heck, she won't even answer my calls. I really want to tell her I'm sorry and how much I truly regretted kissing Lucy.

"How was your weekend guys?"

Mr. Schue announced once he got inside the choir room.

"Damn your hot!" Trisha uttered.

I turned around to see my cousin.

"It's not that I don't want you here babe but, what the heck are you doing here?" Puck asked.

She just shrugged.

"I'm here to help Quinn"

"With what?" Mercedes replied.

"Enough with that" Quinn spoke.

It's only been a day but I really miss her voice.

Quinn raised her hand to get Mr. Schue's attention.

"Mr. Schue can I sing a song?" She asked politely.

"Of course Quinn" He nodded and moved out of the way to give the floor to Quinn.

"Trish can you help me?" Quinn said while standing up.

"Of course"

Trisha also stood up from her seat and whispered something to Brad which he nodded in return and moved out from the piano bench. Once Trisha is settled in, Quinn looked at the rest of the Glee club one by one until her eyes finally landed on me; she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Please listen to the lyrics of the song intently, because I mean every word of it." She gazed at me.

Trisha played the opening notes of the song and I knew immediately what Quinn's going to sing. When Quinn opened her mouth, my world stopped yet again and all I can see and hear is Quinn, and Quinn only.

_Someday, you'll gonna realize  
One day, you'll see this through my eyes  
By then I won't even be there  
I'll be happy somewhere  
Even if I cared_

_I know you don't really see my worth_  
_You think you're the last girl on earth_  
_Well, I've got news for you_  
_I know I'm not that strong_  
_But it won't take long, won't take long_

_'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, someday_

I felt my eyes well up, and my heart shattering into pieces as Quinn continued to sing.

_Right now, I know you can't tell  
I'm down and I'm not doin' well  
But one day, these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry sweet goodbye_

Quinn closed her eyes and let the music course within her.

_'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place, Ooh  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, I know someone's gonna be there_

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_  
_The way I wanted you to need me_  
_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_  
_One day, I'll forget about you_  
_You'll see, I won't even miss you_  
_Someday, someday_

_Ahh yeah yeah_

When Trisha played the last notes of the song, I came back into reality and gathered every ounce of body to stand up and walk away. When I stepped down the raisers, Quinn opened her eyes and watched me as I walk towards her.

"Someday" I heard her whisper as I walked past her.

"Rachel where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Let her be Mr. Schue"

I heard Santana say as I walked out of the choir room and went to the bathroom to cry my heart out.

* * *

Song: Someday by Nina

I'm really, really sorry if you got mad of what Rachel did with Lucy, but I can assure you that in the end, Quinn and Rachel will end up eventually. I'm really sorry for what I have done, but its all part of what going to happen to yet another twist in the story. Hope you forgive me.


	9. An Interference Of A Black Haired Cousin

Chapter Nine

Trisha followed Rachel out of the choir room after Quinn's little impromptu. She wasn't mad to Quinn for what she had done, because to tell you the truth, she really likes the drama of it. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Rachel leaning at a sink, hands gripped tightly on its edges and hair covering her face. It's clear to see that Rachel has been crying. Her chest was heaving and she can hear faint sobs from where she's standing.

"Gosh! Rachel, you're a mess." Trisha said to get her attention.

"Go away Trish." Rachel husked; never looking up to see Trisha's face.

Trisha entered the bathroom and locked the door. She approached Rachel and gently lifted her chin up to see her face. Rachel's eyes were bloodshot from crying. She felt her heart squeeze to see her cousin like this, but she never held a grudge to Quinn since she knows she's also hurting even worse than Rachel.

Seeing her friend cry against the door back at the villa made her heart ache. She approached Quinn and knelt in front of her. She squeezed Quinn's arm and asked what happened. She didn't get an answer. She stood up and tugged Quinn's hand to make her stand up. Quinn didn't put up much of a fight and let Trisha help her stand. Trisha ushered Quinn to a spare bedroom to let Quinn have her space. She thanked Trisha and immediately closed the door when Trisha left.

Trisha wrapped her arms around Rachel, her hand around her waist while the other was holding the back of Rachel's head. She pulled Rachel gently against her and whispered.

"I can't do that, because you need someone with you right now."

Rachel felt her eyes well up again. Her hands balled into fist and gripped at Trisha's shirt tightly.

"It's okay to cry once in a while Rachel. Don't hold back your tears and let it fall. When you need the feel to cry then cry it out. If you have the urge to shout then shout. If you feel that you're tears have dried up then let it be, and until then, I'll be here for you. Wrapping my arms around you securely and loving you."

After hearing Trisha's speech, she didn't hold back. She shouted and cried while Trisha held her. She never would want to replace her cousin in the world. She's a one in a million. Moments passed and she cried herself to sleep in her cousin's arms.

"Sleep well Rachel" She whispered.

Then realization dawned on her.

'_Shit! How could I get her home now that she's sleeping? I can't carry her all the way home. Wait. I have a car, stupid. But anyways, I still can't carry her!_'

Trisha shook Rachel from her slumber.

"Rach, we have to get home."

Rachel's eyes opened and gently pulled out from Trisha's arms.

"Sorry for waking you up couz"

Rachel shook her head.

"It's alright Trish, and it's improper for a lady to sleep in the bathroom right?" She joked.

Trisha giggled.

"Whatever. We should head back home. I'm sure Glee club has ended already since we've been here for how many minutes"

"Yes. We should but, I left my bag on the choir room. Would you please get it for me Trish? I have a feeling that Quinn might be there. I don't know what I'll do if I'll see now Trish."

Trisha nodded and gave a smile to Rachel.

"Sure thing couz"

* * *

They left the bathroom and Rachel proceeded to the school parking lot to wait for Trisha to get her bag. Good thing Rachel sent her to get her bag alone because her guess was right, Quinn was indeed there. She was playing the piano and was lost in the music. Her eyes are closed as her fingers graced to hit each note.

Trisha doesn't want to bother her, so instead, she held a gaze to Quinn and watched her perform.

As the notes died down, Quinn took a few breaths and opened her eyes. She is startled to see someone was with her in the choir room.

"You never change Quinn." Trisha muttered as she moved down to sit next to Quinn on the piano bench. Quinn scooted over.

"What do you mean?"

Trisha raised her finger and pressed on a note as Quinn watched her.

"You still play the piano whenever you're really upset."

Quinn sighed.

"Yes, and you're always have been the one to see me in such a state."

"Now that you mention it, yeah, you're right."

Quinn let out a chuckle.

Trisha raised both of her hands and started playing some notes.

"Rachel was a mess." She told over the sound of notes.

"What?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

The notes came to an abrupt stop.

"Tell me what happened back at the island Quinn."

"I can't"

Trisha turned away from the piano and looked at Quinn. Brows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Well secrets are sometimes meant to be shared to someone you trust Quinn. Don't tell me that you don't trust me after all we've been through together or I'll strangle you to death."

Quinn thought that there's really no point in hiding things to Trisha. So she took a deep breath and told her everything that happened at the island that night. She listened intently and asked questions if necessary, and at the end when she told her everything, Quinn broke out in tears.

Trisha held her and let Quinn cry on her shoulder. When the crying stops, Quinn pulled out and wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry for crying out to you like that."

Trisha shook her head and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay Quinn. It has been a pleasure to see that the Queen Bee actually has a heart."

Quinn chuckled and playfully punched her in the arm. Trisha let out a fake groan.

"Quinn that hurts" She joked.

"Yeah right" Quinn playfully scoffed.

"So what now?" Trisha asked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Will you give Rachel a chance?"

Quinn couldn't answer. So instead, she looked away and stared at the piano keys.

"I know it hurts Quinn. I've been into that situation before. Not that I'm siding with anyone but won't you give Rachel a chance? You don't know her perspective yet. I know for a fact that if she attempted to make you listen and hear her apologies while she's bawling her eyes out, she really regretted it. You should have stopped and listened. She hasn't even told you what she's really feeling yet, maybe she has feelings for you and not Lucy."

Quinn knows what she's saying is true. But she was too afraid to know the truth if she's the one who'll get broken in the end.

"I'm afraid." Quinn whispered.

Trisha raised her hand and held Quinn's chin to gently turn her face into facing her.

"Afraid of what exactly Quinn?"

"The truth" Quinn admitted.

"I'm afraid that if I had stayed that night and listened to her and know that she likes Lucy, I don't know what I'll do. I might her hurt, so I go out instead."

"You're a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a coward Quinn Fabray and you know it. You're too afraid to face your feelings for her. Rachel cried her heart out yesterday and today Quinn, you know that? She was barely eating the day before. You know that she always does that when she's hurt. Quinn give her a chance to explain."

"Trish I ca-"

"Do you like her?"

Quinn cleared down the lump in her throat and told her the truth.

"I don't like her"

"Then wh-"

"I love her" She said firmly.

Trisha let out a smile.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

Trisha started to stand up and found Rachel's bag sitting at the chair. She carried the bag in her shoulders and shot one last look at Quinn.

"Just give her a chance Quinn."

She said as she finally went out of the choir room and headed to the awaiting Rachel.

* * *

Quinn was left all alone in the choir room, thinking about all the things that Trisha told her earlier. When she gathered her thoughts, she stood up from the piano bench and headed home.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Rachel asked as a grinning Trisha walked towards her.

"I just have to do something important." She shrugged.

Rachel stared at her curiously, but decided to let it be since she was too tired to think.

"Shall we go?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah"


	10. Piggyback Ride in the Sunset

Chapter Ten

It's been a whole week since Trisha's little pep talk with Quinn. She thought that she gave Quinn enough courage to face Rachel the day after, but her guess is wrong. Quinn still kept avoiding Rachel like a plague. But on the other hand, Rachel was persistent for Quinn to acknowledge her presence. She knew Quinn too well that she knows where Quinn will go this time of the day or that time of the day. Quinn even attempted to change routes but realized that it has no point since Rachel still navigated her. Rachel stopped talking to Lucy after their little spur of the moment, which made dinner at Friday kind of awkward. Quinn even bailed out from the little tradition of the Berry's and Fabray's, and told her parents that she's going to sleep over at Brittany's. Trisha watched as the news unfolded on Rachel's ears and saw her flinched and a fake smile gracing her face. Trisha's heart ached at the sight. Good thing, it wasn't so awkward because of the Berry's natural ability to talk. And now here she is on a Sunday night, lying at Rachel's bed as Rachel watched Funny Girl on the television, mouthing the words of each song on the movie.

Trisha told her apologies to Rachel about helping Quinn with the song when they got home that day. She told her that Quinn pleaded her, and so Rachel accepted her apology since she knows Trisha don't stand a chance from a pleading Quinn.

Trisha formulated a plan on her mind. But in order to do it, she needs to call a friend. A very special friend that is important to Quinn, so she excused herself from Rachel and went downstairs just to make sure Rachel wasn't in hearing distance and decided to call Frannie.

A few rings had gone and Frannie finally answered her phone.

"_Trisha! It's been a long time!" _Frannie told at the other end of the line.

"Yeah! It's been a long time Fran. How's California?"

"_It's great! You should visit sometimes."_

"Fran, about visiting, I want to ask you something."

"_Is this about Quinn and Rachel?"_

"Yes"

"_Then I'm in."_

"Just like that?"

"_Yes, just like that. It's really kind of tiring to hear her cry because of Rachel. She keeps on asking for advice on what to do on her current situation, and I kept telling her to have faith in God because he'll lead her on the right way. She's still hesitant to talk to Rachel."_

"So she still talks about Rachel?"

"_A lot"_

"Then it's settled then. Fran, could you come here next weekend?"

"_Sure thing"_

"Thanks Fran, you're the best!"

"_I know right"_

Trisha let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon Fran"

"_You too, Trish"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

Trisha ended the call and put her phone back on her pocket. She smiled at her wonderful plan, and will wait patiently till next weekend for it to commence. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It's been two weeks since I last spoke to Rachel. I've been distancing myself from her but; I really can't stand not being with her. Being with Rachel is part of my daily routine ever since we became bestfriends. My conversation with Trisha made me realize that I was not the only one hurting. I should have faced my fears and listened to Rachel back then. It was insensitive for me to not let her explain. But I never really found the nerve to talk to her just yet. And just like Rachel said, it takes time.

I am surprised to see Frannie on our front porch when I opened the door at a Friday night. I thought she was going to visit the week after, but I guess she really just wants to give us a surprise visit.

"Quinn!" Frannie said enthusiastically and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

I shrieked.

"Frannie!"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. When we pulled back from the hug, I ushered her inside and we sat at the living room beside each other.

"Where's mom and dad?" Frannie asked once she noticed our parents were nowhere to be found.

"Dad left something important on his office so mom accompanied him there. They'll be back later."

"What about Lucy?"

My breath hitched at the name.

"She's at her room." I stated rather coldly.

Frannie nodded her head in understanding.

"So, are the Berry's coming over?"

"No. Papa and dad called us earlier and said that they couldn't come today because they have to go visit Papa's cousin at the hospital."

"So you still call them that."

"Of course Fran. Even though Rachel and I are not on speaking terms, our parents are another matter. I love the Berry's and always will be. "

"Especially Rachel?"

"Yes. Especially Ra-"

Realization dawned at me at the words that left my mouth.

I heard Frannie giggle beside me. I let out a pout and slapped her in the arm, she only giggled harder. Once the giggles stopped, I spoke first.

"You're awful Fran"

"Then, let me make it up to you"

"How?"

"I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow"

"Where?"

"It's a secret"

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

We didn't go to the Fabray household since my parents had to go visit Uncle John. Although Mom and Dad asked us if Trisha and I would like to come over, I declined. Things will be quite awkward if I showed up there. So instead, Trisha used her abilities and cooked me dinner.

Once she served the plate in front of me, I smelled its delicious aroma and started to take a bite. When my tongue tasted it, I felt like I'm in heaven. Who knew she could cook this well. It was really delicious.

"This is delicious Trish"

She sat down beside me and turned to look at me.

"Why thank you Rachel" She smiled.

"It's a shame Dad and Papa had to miss this."

"Don't worry. I'll cook for them next time." She assured me.

I let out a grin and turned away from her to start digging in my food again, savoring it until it lasts. Moments passed and Trisha spoke up.

"How come you never brought me to where you first met Quinn" She wondered.

I turned away from my food to look at her and gave her a shrug.

"I thought you're not interested"

"Are you kidding me? I've been dying to go where the love story of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry began. "

I snorted at her ridiculousness.

"Love story huh?"

She gently nodded her head.

"You're love story could change history."

I scoffed.

"I doubt that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Don't be such a downer."

"I'm being realistic."

"Whatever. So, about that place"

"I'll bring you there tomorrow."

She literally lit up like a Christmas tree. She gave me a tackle hug and I almost fell from my chair.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed in delight.

"Wow! I never realized that you were so dying to go there." I said once she pulled out from the hug.

"Yep! Thank you again Rachel." A cheeky grin graced through her face.

I smiled back at her.

"Now, enough with the thank you and let me eat again." I demanded.

"Okay!"

* * *

When the next day came, Trisha was jumping out for joy. She's being like this whenever she's excited. I could only adore her.

We said our farewells to my fathers and took a road trip outside Lima. We bopped to the music and sang along the lyrics of the song that comes out of the radio. We parked at the parking lot at the main entrance and got outside. We walked the rest of way there and finally stopped at our destination, Trisha awed at the sight. It was still as beautiful as I last remembered it.

"Beautiful" She whispered.

I nodded.

"Yeah"

We strolled down the way in comfortable silence, just appreciating the view and peacefulness that surrounds us. Memories of when I first met Quinn flooded my mind. The first time I saw her brows furrow adorably when she's worried; the first time I watched her hair being blown by the gentle breeze; the first time I heard her voice; the first time I saw her face; the first time I saw her eyes; and the first time I stared at her eyes and saw my future.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Trisha scream.

"Kid watch out!"

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I fell asleep when Frannie told me we're half way from where she's taking me. I woke up thirty minutes after when Frannie shook me from my sleep.

"We're here lil' sis"

"Where are we?" I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"Look at your surroundings"

I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked around. I felt my eyes well up in joy. It was so long since I last visited this place. I turned around to Frannie and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Fran"

"Don't mention it Q"

I gave her one last squeeze and pulled back.

"So? Shall we go?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"I didn't know you could borrow bikes here" I said as I rode my bike.

"I asked the manager here before we went home last year." Frannie said as she also rode her bike.

When she's settled, she turned to me and let out a smug smirk and a raised brow. With that look among her face, I know what she's thinking.

"Do you want a bet Q?"

And there she goes again.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Aww! Come on!" She whined.

I didn't reply.

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips. She reached out to me and poked me on the arm.

"I know you want to"

I shook my head.

"Q" She pleaded.

I sighed and turned to face her.

"Fine! I take the challenge."

"Yes!" She fist pumped.

"On one condition"

"What?"

I gripped tightly the handlebar and started running.

"I go first!"

I shouted at her as I cycled down the ground faster so she wouldn't catch up to me.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

* * *

I slowed down so Frannie could catch up to me. When we're finally side by side, I turned to her and gave her a smile which she returned. I quickly turned away from her to avoid collisions.

My memories with Rachel shot me in the head. The first time I laid my eyes on Rachel, I felt myself being drawn to her. There's something about her that piqued my interest. Thus, I was interrupted on my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Kid watch out!"

I snapped out of my daze and saw a female blonde child running towards us.

'_Not again._'

I didn't pull the brakes in time this time but luckily, a female brunette tackled the kid on the ground away from us. When I went down from my bike and moved to the bodies on the ground, I knelt beside them and my body froze. I forgot how to breathe and I felt my chest tighten. There in front of my eyes is none other than Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

My mind went blank when I saw the child running towards the two women cycling. I moved out in instinct and tackled the kid on the ground. Thank God I was in time. I slowly removed myself on top of the child and aided her to sit up. When the child was in sitting position, I noticed a presence beside me and saw a kneeling Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!" I gasped.

Quinn didn't turn to look at me but instead held her gaze on the child.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked the child.

The blonde girl only nodded her head

"That's good to hear."

Quinn gave the child a warm smile.

My heart squeezed to see her smile. Gosh, I really miss the multiple times she smiled at me, and only me. I watched Quinn's interaction with the girl. The events that occurred earlier really feels like the first time I met her.

"Rachel! Are you okay?!" I heard Trisha say.

I turned around to look at her and saw her run towards us. When she's finally standing beside me, she panted a few breaths and noticed that Quinn was also there.

"Oh. Quinn, you're here."

My brows furrowed on her reaction. She doesn't seem to be surprised. I'm kind of getting suspicious of her.

"Hey" Quinn replied.

Quinn removed her gaze at the child and looked up to Trisha. She gave her a smile which Trisha reciprocated.

'_Unfair_'

"Is the kid alright?" She asked Quinn. Worry clear in her expression.

"Yeah" She nodded slightly.

Their little conversation that I was obviously left out was broken when we heard someone shout.

"Michelle!"

We turned around to the voice and saw a worried man in a wheelchair, being pushed by none other than Frannie.

"Daddy!"

The child called out and started to get up and ran to her father's arms. My heart swelled at the sight.

"Adorable" I heard Quinn whisper.

'_Yeah, but you're much more._'

"Thank you for lending me a hand Fran" The man said.

"Anytime sir" Frannie replied with a smile among her face.

The father-daughter duo said their thanks and bid us farewell.

"You know him Fran?" Quinn said as she stood up.

Frannie nodded.

"Yes. He's the manager I'm talking about back then."

"He seems to be a nice guy" I joined in their conversation. No way am I getting left out again.

"Yeah, he is" Frannie agreed.

"Wait. How come you're pushing him when we saw you? Weren't you with us when the events happened?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, I saw him struggling to get faster here, so I ran to him and gave him a hand." She said truthfully and shrugged her shoulders.

"Frannie!"

Trisha screamed in delight and ran towards Fran, giving her a tight warm hug. Frannie squealed. By the way, Frannie and Trisha met when we brought Trisha the first time at the Fabray household. They instantly took a liking to each other and started to talk on and on and on. My gaze broke from the scene unfolding in front of my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was and saw a smiling Quinn Fabray.

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

My throat got dry and my heart beat faster. It's the first time she talked to me after two weeks. I tried opening my mouth but no words left out.

Quinn held out her hand to help me stand up and I instantly took it with mine. Electricity jolted within me, and I'm sure Quinn felt it too. She pulled me up and I lost my balance. She caught me in her arms and when I looked up to her, I saw home. We got lost in each other. Remembering every detail of each other's face that we missed for the last two weeks. But the spell that was casted upon us dissapeared when I felt something in my hand. I turned away from Quinn and noticed that my wrist was handcuffed, and to top it all off, the other end of the handcuff was attached to none other than Quinn.

"What the?" Her brows furrowed.

"That's for avoiding her for two weeks." Trisha said and crossed her arms.

I turned around and saw a smirking Trisha accompanied with an also smirking Frannie.

"You set us up!" Quinn retorted.

Frannie moved beside Quinn and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't be like that sis. This is a perfect opportunity for the two of you to sort things out. And as your avid supporters, I think it's our duty to meddle in your relationship."

Quinn snapped.

"If you two are really our avid supporters, then why are you forcing u-"

"If we didn't would you approach her?" Frannie raised her eyebrow.

Quinn turned away and shot her mouth in silence.

"Guess not" Frannie scoffed.

Silence took over. Neither one spoke after a few minutes until Trisha broke the silence.

"Come on Fran" Trisha reached out and tugged Frannie's hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We'll be back later when the sun is down to find a place where we could sleep in tonight, and we expect the two of you to sort things out until then, got it?!" I gulped. I never saw Trisha this intimidating before.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

"Good. See you girls later."

They left us as they headed to the bikes. Trisha rode the bike that Quinn used while Frannie rode on hers. They bid farewell and started to leave. Realization dawned at me that I'm finally alone with Quinn. My heart beat faster than ever before. My palms got sweaty and my chest tightened. I opened my mouth to say something but no words let out. I was speechless. I hate Trisha for setting me up like this. I wasn't even prepared! I didn't get the chance to practice my speech when Quinn will finally talk to me. But I still appreciate her concern though. Without her and Frannie, I would never get this opportunity to talk to Quinn. It's now or never.

"I shouldn't have gone here" Quinn muttered.

I was taken aback from what she said. I felt hurt knowing she doesn't want to be with me.

"Do you really hate me that much Quinn?"

Quinn turned and looked me in eyes. Hazel and brown met once again. Electricity jolted within me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I missed how her eyes look at me. We got lost in each other's eyes while time stood still. Everything around us was a blur and all that matters in the world was Quinn and Rachel.

But the spell ended when Quinn looked away.

"No" She whispered.

I raised my free hand and held Quinn's chin and gently turned her head to me.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "Quinn, I know that leading you both on wasn't right for me to do b-"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's so wasn't right"

"Anyways, I want to apolo-" And I was cut off, again.

"You want to apologize, yeah, I've heard that a lot these past two weeks."

I snapped.

"Would you please listen?!" I uttered.

My movements caused me to get off balance. I closed my eyes and I tumbled in the ground along with Quinn. When I reopened my eyes, my heart beat even much faster than before at the position Quinn and I were in. I was on top of her, legs separated on each of her sides and hands beside her head to support my weight. My mind went blank as I stare at the beauty under me.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe they would set us up like this. When Rachel opened her mouth to speak I cut her off. I know it hurts her but I have to. I can't deal with her right now. And what made matters worse was when we tumbled on the ground and then she was on top of me. I heard my heart thump in my ears. Everything around us stopped as I looked her in the eyes. I really miss her this close to me. There's a lot that I missed about her, but I know it's my entire fault since I was the one who kept avoiding her when she was about to apologize. I noticed her bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak. Here it goes. It's now or never.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry for everything. I sincerely apologize for hurting you and leading you both on, and I know you won't forgive me yet or might never will, but I just want you to hear my deepest apologies. I'm sorry because I haven't chose any of you after several months because I was just sorting my feelings out. I was afraid of losing anyone of you because you two are my dearest friends, and if I choose between the two of you then someone was bound to get broken."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Quinn, what happened with Lucy is just a spur of the moment. The moment our lips connected, I immediately regretted it. All I can see was you, standing on a road, so broken and hopeless. I felt guilt in my stomach at what I've done, so I pulled back quickly and left her alone. I searched for you back at the villa but I couldn't find you. So I went back at the bedroom and finally saw you. I was about to tell you what happened and how much I regretted it but then you walked out of me and I was left crying alone. I recalled the events that happened that night and then I realized that what I'm really afraid of the most was losing you Quinn. I couldn't imagine a life without you. You're my bes-"

I stopped her ranting by pulling my body up and kissed her on the cheek. I smiled as she widened her eyes in shock and a blush crept on her face.

'_She looks so adorable.'_

I cleared my throat and began to speak up.

"I also want to say sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have avoided you. I should have let you explain before I walked out the door. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it" She said coldly.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

She giggled. Then I know I have been played. I let out a pout and she only giggled harder. I couldn't help myself and giggled along with her. When our giggles died down, Rachel spoke first.

"Are we okay now Quinn?"

I nodded.

"Considering that you let out an hour long speech, then yeah, where okay."

She slapped me on the arm.

"Hey! It wasn't an hour long speech. I wasn't even ready!" She squeaked and let out a pout.

I raised my brow.

"By the way, do you know now that you kissed Lucy, you can't get your first kiss back?"

"She's not my first kiss."

My world stopped at her revelation. I sorted people out in my mind about who could be her first kiss. It might be Tina, or Mercedes, or Brittany, or worse, Santana. My mind wasn't functioning properly. I thought about people out of Glee club that she knows. It might be that girl in Spanish class or-

"You are."

Time stood still as I stare at her eyes. Did I hear her right? Was she just joking? Am I dreaming? Many questions that I want to ask her went on my mind in a heartbeat. But among those questions, there's only one that left out my mouth.

"When?"

She sighed and took a breath.

"Do you remember the time when some jock mocked me when I told him that I haven't got my first kiss yet and then we walked home because I was so pissed and then we saw an old lady carrying groceries and was struggling to walk, so we helped her on her way to her house and then when we got in and placed the groceries on the table, a lizard fell on your arm and then you passed out? Do you remember that?"

I blushed as I recalled the embarrassing memory.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

"Well, I helped you stand and placed you at her couch. As I watch you sleep, I remembered the times when I'm with you and then I leaned in and kissed you." She said as a blush graced her face.

Silence took over as moments passed. I was battling with my mind if I should ask her or not. But then I got my resolution and spoke.

"Did you regret kissing me?" I whispered.

"No" She replied immediately.

A wide smile graced upon my face at what I heard.

'_Eat that Fitzgerald!_'

"So what now Quinn? Do I have my bestfriend back?" She asked. Hope clear in her eyes.

"Yes"

She squealed in delight.

I noticed that the sun was setting and people were already walking home. I was starting to get worried.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"Who?"

"Frannie and Trisha"

Rachel was about to say something until a voice beat her into it.

"Did someone say our name?"

We turned our heads and saw a smiling Trisha and Frannie approaching us.

"Did you guys sort things out?" Frannie asked as they were inches apart from us.

"Absolutely" Rachel answered.

"I won't believe you unless you give Quinn a kiss on the forehead." Trisha said.

Rachel quickly turned to me and leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss on the forehead. _'Gosh! I really missed her kisses.'_ Rachel pulled back and turned again to Frannie and Trisha.

"Happy now?"

"Satisfied" Trisha and Frannie said in unison.

Frannie moved closer to us and knelt to unlock the handcuffs. When the handcuffs were removed from our hands, Rachel removed herself on top of me and stood up. She smiled down at me and gave me a hand to help me stand up.

"Aren't they adorable?" Trisha cooed.

"No. They're beyond adorable." Frannie added.

"Enough with the compliments and let's head to where we're staying. I'm really getting tired." I complained.

"You found a place right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Trisha exclaimed as if she's stating the obvious.

"By the way, I haven't forgiven you both yet for setting us up." I told them.

They gulped.

"But, for giving us this opportunity, I want to say thank you." I gave them a warm smile and saluted.

They let out a wide grin.

"So, let's go?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah" Rachel replied.

When I took a step forward, Rachel jumped at my back. Good thing I balanced my body or we might have fallen off.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"It's your punishment for avoiding me." I heard her say behind me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"My punishment is to give you a piggyback ride?"

"Yes"

I smiled.

"You don't have to make excuses you know, Rachel. You could have just asked. I'm willing to give you a piggyback ride anytime." I said truthfully.

"Noted"

I let out a chuckle and proceeded to walk in the sunset with Rachel on my back; engraving this memory that'll last in both of our lives forever.


	11. A Sunday Morning With You

Chapter Eleven

Rachel woke up in Quinn's arms. Her head was placed on Quinn's chest while her hands are wrapped around the waist. She shifted her body slowly and then lifted up her head to look at Quinn. She gazed at Quinn's face, remembering every single detail that she loves. When her eyes gazed down on Quinn's lips, she bit her lip to stop herself. She was dying to tell Quinn yesterday her true feelings for her that's growing every single day, but she can't, not yet. Not until she's finished dealing with Lucy. So she stops herself from going any further and extracted herself from Quinn and went to the bathroom.

Quinn groaned at the lost of contact and slowly opened her eyes. Panic shot through her when saw that there's no brunette beside her, but it all vanished when she saw Rachel leaving the bathroom.

"Get back to bed" Quinn muttered.

Rachel let out a smile at Quinn's adorable sight. Quinn was rubbing her eyes and is letting out a yawn.

'_Couldn't she be more adorable?_' Rachel inwardly cooed.

"I can't Quinn"

Quinn stopped rubbing her eyes. She scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I'm going to Frannie and Trisha's room to see if they're awake"

Quinn let out a pout and puppy dog eyes that she knew Rachel couldn't resist, which was proven as a fact when she used it the first time when she wants to go shopping with Rachel last year.

Rachel's heart swelled at the sight.

"Raacchheell..." Quinn whined.

Rachel sighed in surrender and proceeded to go back to bed. Quinn let out a wide grin and wrapped her arms around Rachel, tucking in her head under Rachel's chin while Rachel raised her arms and held Quinn against her. Quinn sighed contently, making this moment worthwhile. Both girls fell asleep moments after, as peacefulness and contentedness surrounds them.

An hour later, it was Quinn's turn to wake up first. She pulled herself out of Rachel slowly in order to not wake her up. She gazed down at Rachel, a warm smile graced upon her face. She leaned in to give the brunette a lingering kiss in the forehead and got out of bed to take a shower.

Rachel woke up minutes after as she found herself alone in bed. She wondered where Quinn might have left until she heard the shower running. She took a breath in relief and sat up, stretching her arms and legs. She got out of bed, changed her clothes, and went to Trisha and Frannie's room. She knocked on the door once, twice, thrice and when she didn't get any reply, she opened the door and saw them sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard while their brows furrowed and concentrated on their phones. They didn't even notice Rachel come in and moved beside Trisha's part of the bed.

Rachel sneaked a peek at what they're so concentrated on, and saw that both of them were playing Candy Crush.

"Is playing Candy Crush really that crucial?"

Both girls jumped at Rachel's voice. They eyes were wide and was panting hard. They almost even threw their phones out of sheer shock. Rachel could only laugh at their reaction. When their breathing came back to normal, Frannie turned to a laughing Rachel first.

"When did you got inside Rachel?"

Rachel's laughter died down little by little and answered Frannie.

"I came in a minute ago. I noticed that the door was unlocked so I welcomed myself in." She shrugged.

Trisha cleared her throat and looked up to Rachel.

"By the way, why are you here?"

"I just want to know if you're awake so we could grab breakfast. I'm starving."

"By the way, where's Quinn?" Frannie asked.

"She's taking a shower, so I left her back at our room."

Frannie nodded slightly.

"Well, we'll just change our clothes and we'll meet you guys up later. Is that okay?" Trisha asked.

"Okay. See you later." Rachel nodded and excused herself from the girls and headed back to her room. She knocked on the door first before entering. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a sight of a Quinn fresh from the bath, clad only in a towel. Her heart beat faster and her eyes dilated. A blush crept on her face. She cleared the lump in her throat and bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's reaction. She purposely waited for Rachel in the bathroom. When she heard the knock on the door, she got out of the bathroom and waited for Rachel to come in. When she saw the look upon Rachel's face, she knows she did her job well done.

'_Mission accomplished._'

"Q-Quinn, wh-where going to e-eat br-breakfast w-with Frannie a-and T-Trisha m-minutes l-later." Rachel stuttered.

'_It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing._'

Quinn walked slowly to Rachel. Rachel's eyes never left her as she moved closer and closer, and when Quinn was finally inches apart from her, she gulped. Quinn let out a flirtatious smile and leaned in to Rachel's ear.

"Close the door" Quinn whispered.

"Q-Quinn" Rachel could only stutter.

"Close. The. Door." Quinn breathed each word.

Rachel nodded her head and proceeded on Quinn's request. When she pushed the door close, she turned again to Quinn.

"Why did you close the door?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"But didn't you say..." Rachel pointed her thumb at the door behind her.

Quinn let out a smile.

"I said, close the door, when you leave." Quinn emphasised.

'_She's going to be the end of me.' _Rachel thought.

Rachel moved past Quinn and grabbed her phone and wallet and closed the door. She took a very deep breath and leaned against the door, reminiscing the moment that happened earlier. On the other side of the door, a grinning Quinn was staring at the door while recalling Rachel's expression when she saw Quinn clad only in a towel. She let out a chuckle and proceeded to get her clothes on.

* * *

As Trisha and Frannie went to Rachel and Quinn's room, they saw a flushed Rachel leaning against the door with a wide smile painted along her face.

"Why are you so flushed Rachel?" Frannie said to get Rachel's attention.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Frannie and Trisha.

"Oh! Fran, Trish, you're here. Quinn's just changing inside, it won't take long." She reassured.

"Okay. But, you didn't answer my question. So tell me, why are you flushed?" Frannie asked once again, raising her brow.

Panic shot through her. She had been caught.

"Umm, it's because..."

"Because?"

'_Damn it Rachel! You're smarter than this. Just think of an excuse. Think Rachel, think ..._'

An idea popped in her mind.

"It's because!" She exclaimed.

Frannie only raised her brow higher.

"It's because it's hot in here, phew!" She made a gesture of fanning herself.

"Uh huh?" Trisha uttered.

Just in time, Quinn opened the door and stepped outside.

"Are guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. We've waited for you like a thousand years ago." Trisha exaggerated.

Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Well, let me just lock the door so we can go."

Quinn was about to turn around when she heard Rachel speak.

"I think I'm going on first. See you in the dining hall." Rachel excused herself and moved quickly away.

When she was out of hearing distance, Trisha and Frannie turned to look at Quinn with an amused smile among their faces.

"What did you do?" Trisha asked.

Quinn patted her finger at her chin, deliberating whether to tell them or not. She finally had a conclusion.

"It's a secret"

Trisha shrugged.

"Whatever you say Q"

Quinn locked the door and they headed to the elevator. They met up with Rachel and ate breakfast together. After breakfast, they separated into pairs, Rachel with Quinn and Frannie with Trisha. Frannie and Trisha went to check the hotel pool while Quinn and Rachel headed back to the park.

"It's so nice to back here with you Quinn"

Rachel glanced at Quinn and gazed down to their arms that were intertwined with each other.

"Yeah" Quinn let out a whisper.

They walked down the way. Neither one spoke, and just enjoyed the view and peacefulness that surrounds them. Moments passed, they saw an ice cream cart along the way.

"Do you want an ice cream Q?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, it's been a few weeks since I didn't get my doze of ice cream, and besides, you know how much I love ice cream." Quinn let out a smile.

Rachel smiled in return.

"Stay here. I'll be back later."

She walked away and ordered their ice creams. She paid and got their ice creams in each of her hand. When she turned around, she saw Quinn surrounded with a bunch of boys. Jealousy blazed within her. She marched at them and called out Quinn name.

"Quinn!"

This got the attention of the boys and Quinn.

"Sorry boys. But my girlfriend here is pissed off at all of you. So, could you just leave before she castrates you one by one?" Quinn threatened.

The boys gulped as they imagined what's going to happen to them. They snapped out of their thoughts and nodded their heads and obediently leave.

"Girlfriend huh?" Rachel smiled at the word. Hoping she will really be Quinn's girlfriend in the future.

"I have to have an excuse let them down right?" Quinn shrugged.

"By the way Q, you better stay close to me" She commanded.

Quinn smirked. She moved closer to Rachel and wrapped an arm on her waist, gently pulling Rachel against her.

"Ma'am, how close?" Quinn teased as she whispered at Rachel's ear.

Rachel could only blush.

"H-here" Rachel held out her hand and gave Quinn her ice cream.

"Thanks Rach"

They spent the rest of the morning in the park. Reminiscing the fun moments they had together with the Glee club. They came back to the hotel shortly and met up with Frannie and Rachel at the pool. Hours later, they checked out of the hotel and separated their ways as they got in on their own cars and drove all the way home. Feeling satisfied with the events that happened this weekend.


	12. The Way You Look At Me

Author's note:

Again, I'm sorry for the errors on my past chapters and thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. Even though I can't reply to all you because I'm trying to update as many as I can, I sincerely thank you for taking your time to review my story, even with those negative reviews, I very much want thank you because you made me stronger. By the way, Rachel's lines will be _Calibri in Italic_; Quinn's lines will be _**Calibri in Bold Italic**_, while both arein Cambria. Again, thank you and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night. A vision of a silhouette keeps popping in her mind lately. Quinn got out of bed to drink water downstairs. She crept down the hall and switched on lights. She made way into the kitchen and got a glass of water. When she set the glass down the table, the silhouette flooded her mind again, and suddenly her head began to ache. Her breathing became erratic as her head throbbed in pain. She raised her hands to her temples as her head throbbed even harder.

"Make it stop" Quinn let out a cry as she gritted her teeth.

Quinn fell on the floor with her head on her knees. She could only cry in pain. Her eyes are closed, as she whispers a silent prayer to ease the ache.

"God, please, make it stop."

* * *

"Here's your coffee little girl."

Leroy placed the coffee in the table besides Trisha's laptop.

"Thank you Uncle." Trisha let out a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

Rachel bounded in the kitchen with a wide grin gracing among her face.

"Good morning people on Earth! Isn't it a nice day today?"

"Why are you so happy baby girl?" Leroy said as Rachel made her way to him and gave him a kiss.

"It's because..."

Rachel delayed what she's going to say and headed to a sitting Hiram and giving him a kiss on the temple.

"Because what baby girl?"

"It's because Quinn and I finally made up!" Rachel squealed.

"That's good baby girl." Hiram congratulated.

"And it's all thanks to Frannie and Trisha for giving me the opportunity to talk to her."

Hiram and Leroy let out a smile. Seeing their daughter happy again brings joy to them, and it's all thanks to those two rascals that they adore and love so much. Rachel moved beside Trisha and gave her head a kiss.

Trisha was busy typing on her laptop that she didn't notice Rachel.

Rachel grumbled.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Trisha's hands came to an abrupt stop as she looked up to a pouting Rachel.

"Morning Rach"

A smile crept on her face, and so does Rachel. Rachel let out a sigh and placed her hand on Trisha's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Trisha turned to look away from Rachel and started typing again.

"Reports. I asked mom and dad if I could stay here longer, which they said yes, but in one condition: I have to finish these reports until next week since I'll skip a board meeting next week."

"Can't you just go and fly back here instead?"

Trisha shrugged.

"It's too tiring. I hate to go back and forth. And besides, if go home, they'll probably give me more work to do."

"But what about school little girl? Aren't you the same year as Rachel?" Hiram asked.

Trisha turned to face Leroy and nodded her slightly.

"Yes Uncle. But the school gives me special permission to go in and out of my classes if I only maintain my high grades."

"But don't you have catching up to do?"

"A lot. But I'm used to it."

Leroy nodded.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hiram announced.

They ate breakfast and Rachel bid her farewells to her fathers and Trisha as she went to her car and headed straight to school.

* * *

Quinn barely went to school because of her lack of sleep, but still urged herself to go since she wants to see Rachel. Quinn opened her locker and saw a note folded inside. She held the note in her hands and opened it.

_Meet me at the auditorium after school._

_- Rachel Barbra Berry _

Quinn smiled at the note, adoring Rachel's gesture. Rachel even put a gold star sticker at the end of her name. '_She never changes._' Quinn folded the note and placed it on her bag, feeling her stomach twist in excitement as of what's going to happen later. But until then, she has to wait patiently for a few hours for it to commence. She got what she need and closed her locker, heading off to her straight to her class with a smile gracing her face.

Rachel watched as Quinn read the note and walked away happily. She let out a smile as excitement and nervousness jolted right through her at what she's going to do for Quinn later.

When school ended, Quinn rushed to the auditorium to see what Rachel has in store for her. She opened the door and saw Rachel at the piano. Nervousness binds her as she took one step at a time down the stairs. When her foot stepped on the stage, Rachel played the opening notes and sang.

_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that I could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes see everything without a single word_

Rachel removed her gaze on the piano and looked up at Quinn. Quinn's heart swelled at the sincerity in Rachel's eyes. Rachel's singing this to her, and only her.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Quinn moved to the stage and stood beside Rachel. She took a breath and sang the next verse.

_**If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel**_

Rachel turned and looked at Quinn, as the moment their eyes met, they got lost in each other's eyes. Neither one wants to find the way back. They opened their mouths and sang the chorus to one another.

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_  
_**All I know is it happens every time**_

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

_The way you look at me_

Once the echo of the piano emitted vanished, Rachel scooted as Quinn sat beside her at the piano bench. Neither one spoke as a comfortable silence over took them. All that has happened in the past has led them to this moment. Rachel and Quinn's heart beats faster every single second that has passed. Neither one knows what to say to the other. But eventually, Rachel gave up and spoke first.

"Do you remember that song Quinn?"

Quinn slowly turned to Rachel and nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget? We sang it on Frannie's wedding anniversary last year. It was really magical."

Silence surrounded them once again as they gazed at each other's eyes. Both of the girls had butterflies in their stomachs as a warm feeling surrounds their entire body. Moments passed, Rachel broke the spell that they both created.

"Do you...do you still like me Quinn?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

Quinn let out a breath and turned away from Rachel, gazing at the piano keys as she spoke.

"You broke me Rachel. I don't think I can easily forget what I saw that day. I was hurt, broken and hopeless. Imagining you with Lucy shattered my very soul. I didn't know I can survive the ache in my heart that I'm feeling. I'm afraid I can't completely trust you yet Rachel, but my heart is mending every single day. But on top of it all, all I know is, I still love you."

When Quinn turned to Rachel, she saw her tears fell freely on her cheeks. Quinn let out a faint smile as she gently wiped Rachel's tears away.

"You know how much I hate to see you cry." Quinn whispered.

Rachel raised her hand and put it on top of Quinn's.

"Quinn, after I'm finished dealing with Lucy, I want to tell you something."

Quinn nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it."

As Quinn was about to lean in and lay a kiss on Rachel's forehead, vision of the silhouette popped in her mind again as her head ached in pain.

"Argh!"

Quinn gritted her teeth as she removed her hands from Rachel and moved her hands in a circular motion to ease the pain at her temple.

"Does your head hurt again?"

Rachel asked as concern blazed within her. She held out her hand and squeezed Quinn's knee. And like magic, the ache in Quinn's head vanished slowly, as if Rachel is the remedy to her aching head. Quinn inhaled and let out a deep breath and thus looking back to Rachel's concerned features.

"Yeah. It's hurting a lot these days."

Rachel had always been the one to see Quinn in this state. Whenever they're together in the past year and months, Quinn's head would sometimes ache up, and seeing Quinn like that squeezed her heart in pain.

"Do you want to go to the doctor? I could go there with you if you want?" She offered.

Quinn shook her head no.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding as she leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss in the forehead. When she pulled back, Trisha barged in the door.

"Quinn! I want to take you somewhere!" Trisha shouted as she made her way down the stairs.

When she got up the stage and saw Rachel her eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know your having a moment. Please don't mind me and carry on." She waved off her hands and turned away as a blush began to form on her face.

'_Trisha, how could you be so stupid? Their having a nice moment and now you ruined it. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_' She scolded herself in her mind.

Quinn could only let out a chuckle as she called out Trisha's name.

"Trish! It's okay, you didn't ruin anything."

Trisha turned around and let out a pout. Rachel and Quinn cooed at her adorableness.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded.

"By the way, where are you planning to take me?"

Trisha remembered why she's there and headed to Quinn and tugged at her hand.

"Just wait and see."

Trisha turned to Rachel and let out a grin.

"Can I borrow your Quinn just for today couz?"

Quinn and Rachel blushed.

"Yeah, you could. But may I remind you that she's not my property and -"

"So now that we got your lady's permission Quinn, let's go?" Trisha said as she dragged Quinn away from the stage and up the stairs. Trisha looked back from her shoulders and called out to Rachel.

"See you later Rachel Barbra Fabray!"

Quinn blushed at what Trisha said and looked back from her shoulders to look at Rachel and saw her flushed. Quinn smirked and called out to Rachel.

"Text you later Rach!" She said as they went out the auditorium.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You brought me to a freaking mall in Lima?!"

They were standing outside the Lima Mall and staring up the building.

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful?"

Quinn turned to Trisha and sent her a glare.

"Are you joking?"

Trisha looked away from the building and turned to a glaring Quinn.

"No, I'm not. Could you just come inside with me?"

Trisha tugged Quinn's hand and dragged her inside. Once they're in, Quinn noticed that there were no people aside from salesmen and salesladies inside the building.

"What happened?"

"Well, I kind of rented the entire place just for today."

Quinn's eyes widened and mouth agape in utter shock.

"What! Kind of?! Are you kidding me?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Calm down Quinn."

Trisha calmed Quinn by placing a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down. After a while, Quinn calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay now?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"Okay. Then let's go!" Trisha let out a smile and dragged Quinn at a closed jewellery store.

"Are you okay Trish? How could we go inside if it's closed?"

Trisha shook her head with an amused smirk.

"Just wait and see."

Trisha moved closer to the door and pushed it open. She turned to Quinn and gestured for her to come over, Quinn obliged. When they stepped inside, the lights went open. Quinn was starting to doubt herself if she really knows who Trisha is. The saleswomen bowed down to both of them as Trisha tugged Quinn further into the store.

"Trish, what are we doing here?"

Trisha let out a smile and snapped her fingers. Just in time, a salesman brought a ring box beside Trisha as she took it and said thank you to the man.

Quinn paled. Her heart beat faster like it's going to explode. Her breathing became erratic as she gazed down the box that is in Trisha's hands. She cleared her throat and stuttered out.

"A-are you going t-to propose to m-me?"

Trisha nodded her head as her face morphed into a serious expression. She got down on one knee and looked straight into Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn's mind went blank. She doesn't know how to respond. Trisha has been one of her closest friends and she really doesn't want to break her heart, but she doesn't like her that way. But her worries ceased to exist when she heard Trisha giggle.

"Got you fooled didn't I Fabray?"

Trisha rose up from her position and gave a cheeky smile to Quinn. Quinn slapped her in the arm in rage which earned her a loud groan coming from Trisha.

"Don't you pull that act again Trisha Thompson!"

"I'm so sorry Quinn" Trisha said while she rubbed her arm with her other hand.

Quinn's features softened.

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

Trisha nodded.

"By the way Q, I want to give you something inside this box."

"What is it?"

Trisha slowly opened the box and revealed a silver necklace with the letter L on it. Trisha pulled out the necklace in her hand and raised it between her and Quinn. As Quinn stared at the necklace, her head began to ache up again.

Quinn knelt on the floor with her hands placed on her head as the silhouette popped again in her mind and a voice spoke in her head.

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Hey! That hurts!"_

"_Then what kind of a girl am I?"_

"_Promise"_

Second by second, the silhouette began to be clearer and clearer. And finally, she saw brown eyes staring at her; the person opened her mouth and spoke.

'_Lucy'_

Quinn's memories came rushing back in one by one. As her memories came back, the image of the person became clearer and then finally, she saw a little Rachel.

"_I'll never forget you, Lucy._"

Her head stopped aching as realization dawned at her.

"I'm Lucy."

* * *

Song: The Way You Look At Me by Christian Bautista

Hope you enjoyed the twist.


	13. The Truth

Author's note:

I'm sorry that I didn't update this story for two days. I was just taking a break after hours of facing my family's laptop so that I can update this everyday. Anyways, I'm sorry for the errors in my past chapters.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Do you remember everything now Quinn?"

Quinn slowly looked up to Trisha and slightly shook her head no.

"I don't remember everything yet. Just the memory I had with Rachel when we promised to marry. "

Trisha nodded.

"Do you – Do you know what happened?"

Trisha held out her hand and helped Quinn to stand up. She took a breath and looked straight to Quinn's eyes as she told her the truth.

"You got a car accident on the day after your promise with her."

* * *

"_Daddy!" _

_As Russell got out of his car, a giggling Lucy ran to him and jumped into his arms. Russell let out a laugh as he carried Lucy in his arms._

"_What's up little princess?"_

"_Daddy, can I ask you a favour?"_

"_Anything for you princess"_

_Lucy lit up like a Christmas tree. She gave Russell a wide grin and kissed the tip of his nose._

"_Can Rachel come home with us daddy?"_

"_No." He stated firmly._

_Lucy let out a pout as her eyes began to well up._

"_Hey, don't cry little princess. I was just joking with you."_

_Lucy stopped pouting._

"_Of course Rachel can go home with us Lucy."_

_Lucy let out a huge smile as she gave her father a hug. She wiggled down her father's arms as she headed back to the entrance of the school where Rachel was waiting. _

"_Come boss, daddy said yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup! Let's go."_

* * *

"_Should we tell him?" Lucy whispered to Rachel who's sitting beside her at the car._

"_Well, he is your father. YOU tell him." Rachel whispered back._

_Lucy pouted._

"_He's going to be your father too, you know?"_

_Rachel sighed._

"_Okay."_

_Lucy let out a smile as she hugged Rachel. When she pulled back, she shifted her body closer to her father who's in front of her._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes princess?" Russell said as he continued to look over the road._

"_We have to tell you something."_

"_What did you do now Rachel?" Russell teased._

"_I didn't do anything sir!" Rachel defended._

_Russell let out a chuckle._

"_Don't be so defensive Rachel, I was only teasing you. Anyway, what are you both going to say to me?" _

_Lucy looked back at Rachel and gave her nod. She turned again to her father and took a breath._

"_Rachel and I are going to get married in the future."_

_Russell let out a laugh and parked his car beside the sidewalk to look at his two darlings._

"_I already know that princess."_

"_But how did you know?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows._

"_It's just a father's intuition or something. I had a feeling when the two of you grow up, you'll love each other your entire lives. Even if you got separated because of life's struggles, you'll find your way back to each other. I can clearly see that you both love each other so much even in a young age. That's why I know."_

"_Daddy..."_

"_Sir Russell..."_

_Rachel and Lucy said in unison. _

"_Now, enough with that and let's go home."_

"_Okay!" The girls replied._

_When Russell was about to start the engine, he saw a car out of control and was going towards them. Before Russell could utter a word, the car crashed to them. _

* * *

"And then what happened after?"Quinn said as Trisha ushered her to the couch in between the store.

Trisha took a deep breath before continuing her story.

''A witness called an ambulance. They rushed all of you to the hospital as doctors and nurses took care of you. The hospital called my uncles and your mom and sister and told them what happened. They met up first and dashed all the way there. They were so broken and helpless. They consoled each other and hoped for the best for your safety. Even when I visited the day after, I can see their souls shatter in grief. Days passed, and it's Uncle Russell who woke up first. He told us everything as he cried for the both of you. It was heart wrenching to see him like that. We told a silent prayer to God for your health and safety. Thus, another day had passed and our prayers have been answered."

Trisha took a breath as she recalled the memory.

"You woke up first that day. We were so happy and relieved that you've finally awaken, but our happiness came crashing down and shattered on the floor when you said..."

* * *

"_Who are you people?"_

_The Fabray's and the Berry's were shocked. This is not true. Lucy might just be playing with them that must be it. _

"_It isn't good to play with us like that Lucy" Frannie said._

"_Who's Lucy?"_

_Time stopped. Their breathings became erratic as tears fall down their cheeks._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Judy bent down and laid a kiss on Lucy's forehead._

"_Don't mind us princess."_

_They tried making Lucy remember, but all she can do is shake her head no. After a while, Lucy fell asleep again. Grief coursed through their bodies again. For hours, they all cried and cried until they noticed Rachel stir. They all quickly went beside each part of the bed as they wait for Rachel to wake up. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and her brow began to furrow._

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

_After that, they asked the doctor what's happening to them. He simply stated that the both of you got an amnesia from the crash. They were all devastated to hear the news. The Berry's and Fabray's had a conversation regarding the two girls. They agreed that they will separate the two for the mean time until they got fragments of their memories back. When the two girls were released from the hospital, the Berry's and Fabray's bid their farewells for the mean time._

* * *

"Do you remember Quinn?"

"Kind of, I'm having fragments of my memories little by little."

Trisha let out a smile.

"Wait. If my name is Lucy, then why did it became Quinn? And why did my hair turned blonde? Shouldn't it be ginger instead?"

Trisha stopped for a moment and thought of an answer.

"If I recalled, your middle name was Quinn. Your parents stopped calling you Lucy because every single time they say that name, it makes their heart wrench about what happened to you. As of your hair, Frannie told your parents that you've been dying to dye your hair blonde ever since you were little."

"Mmm...so that explains it. Anyways, why do you have my necklace?"

Trisha raised her hand as the necklace dangled in front of them.

"I asked Aunt Judy if I could hold on to it until your memories came back. Besides, it might help with your memory recovery, which is proven as a fact since you remembered a little."

Quinn nodded her head. Trisha grasped Quinn's hand as she gently placed the necklace at Quinn's palm. She shifted slightly and leaned back to the couch before speaking.

"I heard from Frannie that you told her that you keep having headaches unlike the years that have gone by."

"Yeah. It became worse when I met Rachel last year."

Silence took over as Quinn processed all the information she's receiving.

"So...that's why I've been drawn into Rachel so quickly. There was something about her that piqued my interest. There's this certain mystery surrounding her that I really want to uncover."

Trisha didn't reply as she only listened to what Quinn was saying.

"Wait."

Trisha turned to Quinn as she prepared herself to answer Quinn's questions.

"Don't tell me that when I met Rachel last year, it was all..."

"Planned."

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded her head.

Trisha let out a breath as she continued to speak.

"I've heard from uncle that they contacted your family to meet up at that park because they said that Rachel made little progressions compared to you, and being the supportive family that your family are, they agreed to meet my uncles. Besides, your family loves Rachel."

"Did they also planned the incident with Catherine?"

Trisha shook her head no.

"It was really an accident. They had another plan in mind. Uncle told me that Catherine and I should come. Rachel, Catherine and I were playing when the ball slipped at Catherine's hands and so she chased it all the way."

Quinn nodded slightly as she also leaned back to the couch.

"You know Quinn; we were so happy that you became friends. Seeing you two so inseparable gave us happiness and joy. My uncles and your parents told themselves that it doesn't matter if you had forgotten your past, the both of you were happy together for a year and half now. But I thought it wasn't fair to both of you, that's why I kept observing. When my parents said yesterday that I should come home two weeks after this week or else they'll cut of my allowance and they won't allow me to come back here, I got afraid. Then realization dawned at me when thought that I have less time to help you. My parents will give me a lot of work to do when I get home, which might cause me to not visit you for the whole year. That's why I got desperate and then here we are now."

Quinn let out a smile. She gave Trisha a hug and squeezed her knee when they pulled back. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as realization dawned at her.

"If I am Lucy, then who is the Lucy that's living with me now?"

Just in time, they heard footsteps coming their way. When they turned around, they saw a smiling Lucy moving closer to them.

"Hey."


	14. The Truth About Lucy

Chapter Fourteen

"Hey."

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Trisha asked me to come here."

Quinn turned away her attention from Lucy and turned to Trisha.

"You did?"

Trisha nodded and let out a smile.

"Yes."

"But wh-"

"Before I answer your question Q, can we grab some food first? I haven't eaten anything yet since breakfast. I'm starving!" Trisha complained.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"And why haven't you eaten yet?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"I've got a lot of report to do since I'll skip a board meeting next week."

Quinn nodded her head and stood up. She tugged Trisha's hand and slowly pulled her up.

"Now let's go. We can't have your highness waiting right?"

Trisha let out a chuckle as they got out of the jewellery store along with Lucy.

* * *

After they walked for a few minutes, deliberating where to eat, they settled for a fast-food restaurant since Trisha was getting pale because of hunger. She didn't have the energy to even walk.

"So...who are you really?"

Quinn asked Lucy as she took a bite of her burger.

"I'm..."

"She's the Lucy I met when we were little." Trisha stated immediately.

"What?!" Quinn is flabbergasted.

Lucy nodded her head as she spoke, looking directly at Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn, before I explain everything, I just want to tell you how sorry I am and how much I regretted kissing Rachel."

Quinn cleared her throat as she looked at Lucy's eyes. She can't see anything in it but sincerity and regret. She slightly nodded her head as she began to speak.

"No matter how much that hurted me, I am willing to forgive you Lucy. Besides, even if I have feelings for Rachel, she's not my property."

"Yet" Trisha added as she gave a smirk at the blonde beside her.

Quinn turned her head at the smirking Trisha as she gave a smile in return. After a while, Quinn turned away her attention from Trisha and diverted it to Lucy.

"So..."

Lucy took a deep breath as she prepared herself from telling Quinn everything .

"Here it goes."

* * *

_When Rachel left Lucy alone on the sand, Lucy was shocked at what she did. Kissing Rachel felt empty and bare. There were no fireworks and butterflies in her stomach. The sensation she felt was just emptiness. She regretted kissing Rachel. Tears fall on her eyes as realization dawned at her that she might lose Rachel's friendship and trust._

_Trisha saw the whole thing. She followed Quinn out of the gang as she ran to the beach. Seeing her friend cry and ran made her heart ache, but seeing her cousin kissing another person other than Quinn made her blood boil in fury, not at Rachel, but at the girl she was kissing._

_Moments after Rachel's departure, Trisha marched to Lucy._

"_Lucy"_

_Lucy was astonished that someone was with her. She wiped away her tears as she looked up to see an irritated Trisha._

"_Trisha, why are you here?"_

_Before answering Lucy, she held out her hand for Lucy to take. Lucy was hesitant whether to accept it or not, but eventually, she did. When she got her balance, Lucy looked up to Trisha, but only be turned away by a hard blow in the palm._

_Lucy's eyes widen as she gently touched her stinging cheek. She slowly turned to Trisha as she snapped._

"_What do you think y-"_

"_I am Rachel."_

_Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she let out a hysterical laugh._

"_I know your funny Trish, but you don't have to go this far."_

"_Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Because I don't!" Lucy shouted._

_Trisha couldn't think of ways on how to prove her that she really was the Rachel that she met back then. She was out of options that's why pulled Lucy in and kissed her deeply. Mixed emotions ran through their veins. It felt complete and right. They explored each other's lips as memories surrounded them. They pulled out from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together as they gazed at each other's eyes._

"_Tell me" Lucy whispered._

"_I used Rachel's name when I met you."_

* * *

_A little Lucy and Trisha stared at the sea beyond them. Lucy's head was on Trisha's shoulder while Trisha's head was placed on top of Lucy's head. They were standing on the sand as they let the sea breeze gently blow them._

"_Hey, after meeting you for several times now, come home I never knew your name?" Lucy asked Trisha as she pulled away from Trisha to look at her._

_Trisha let out a breath. She turned to Lucy and looked into her eyes._

"_I'm Rachel." She lied._

"_Rachel...That name suits you."_

_Lucy let out a smile which Trisha reciprocated._

* * *

_Lucy's brows furrow as she pulled back from Trisha's embrace._

"_I don't understand."_

"_I used Rachel's name as I acted the way she did."_

"_But why -"_

"_I've been engaged with another person before I was even born. My parents made an arranged marriage with another corporation's boss. His wife is having a son and they got a stupid idea that we should marry so that our companies will be united. "_

_Trisha took a breath as she continued._

"_I ran away from them when we took a vacation at my uncle's place where they lived before. I explored alone and then I -"_

"_You met me." She supplied._

_Trisha nodded her head as she continued._

"_When I met you, I was quickly drawn into you. I approached you because I can't help myself. But, I was still careful, that's why I acted the way Rachel did; her mannerisms and what not. After that, I learned more about you everytime we promised to meet up again and again. Learning more about you made me realize that I was starting to have feelings for you."_

"_Really?" Lucy teased._

"_Can you please stop interrupting me?"_

"_Sorry"_

"_Anyway...when I started to realize my feelings, I got scared. I didn't plan it to happen. When you asked my name, I panicked. My mind went blank as I uttered the name -"_

"_Rachel"_

_Trisha nodded her head._

"_So that's why Rachel asked me about a promise to marry in the future." Lucy realized._

"_What did you tell her?"_

"_I said that I never made a promise with her like that. I said that our promise was just to meet up again in the future."_

"_What's her reaction?"_

"_She was ranting. I only listened at the beginning and after that, no words entered my mind."_

_Trisha let out a chuckle._

_Silence took over as both processed what happened earlier. Suddenly, Lucy's head began to ache slightly._

"_Argh!"_

"_Lucy, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah...it just my -"_

"_Amnesia"_

_Lucy's eyes widen as she looked straight to Trisha's eyes._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your father told me."_

"_But-"_

"_He saw us back then. He begged me that I should stay away from you after the accident. He said that you have a bright future ahead of you, and I will only hold you back. And so I did, not because he asked me too, but because seeing you like that makes my heart ache. I asked him if he could call me about your progressions in return, and he said yes. When I learned from him that you were transferring at my school, I asked him if I could be your friend at least, he forbid me. That's why I looked at you from afar, crying myself to sleep every night."_

_Lucy was starting to cry._

"_Did you know? I had fragments of my memories like before the accident. But above of it all, most of the fragments are my memories with you. I've started searching for you everywhere. I hear you calling out my name. Although, in my visions, your face was blurry and all I can see was just brown hair and brown eyes, I still searched for you. That's why misunderstood Rachel being you."_

_Trisha nodded her head. She gently wiped away the tears in Lucy's eyes. After a while, they took the position they did before when they were little as they watched the sea beyond._

"_How come you had brown hair back then?" Lucy asked._

"_I'm a natural brunette. I started dying my hair black when I was twelve."_

"_But why?"_

"_I just want to fit in with the people in the Philippines."_

_Lucy nodded._

"_So what now?" _

"_What do you mean?" Trisha furrowed her eyebrows._

"_Do you want to be with me?"_

_Trisha's breath hitched. She cleared down her throat as she let out an answer._

"_Yes"_

_Lucy pulled back as she turned to Trisha._

"_Then we sh-"_

"_But we can't"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm having an arranged marriage with another person."_

"_Is that person still -"_

"_It's a different person."_

_Lucy nodded her head. Silence took over as their heart wrench in pain. They have finally been reunited, but of all odds, they can't be together._

"_Do you want to forget everything we had?" Lucy gazed at Trisha's eyes._

"_No, because meeting you is my most treasured possession."_

_They gazed at each other's eyes, knowing that what they had before was real, and no one and nothing can replace that. _

"_Then what do you suggest we do?" Trisha whispered._

"_Let's be friends."_

"_But your dad -"_

"_Will not know"_

_Trisha let out a smile which Lucy reciprocated. _

"_Yeah, let's be friends."_

* * *

"And that's what happened."

Quinn looked back and forth between Trisha and Lucy as she felt a weird aura surrounding the two. They looked very depressed as they remember what happened back at the villa.

"Thank you for explaining Lucy, but...are the both of you not going to fight for your feelings?" Quinn asked to break the silence.

"We can't" They said in unison.

"So it's alright for the both of you to stay as friends?"

"It's for the best" Trisha said.

"Are you contented with that?"

"No" Lucy answered.

"Then why are y-"

"Because I'm afraid" Trisha whispered.

Quinn let out a breath. They had this conversation before, but now, the roles were reversed.

"Do you love Lucy?"

Quinn asked sincerely.

"Yes"

Trisha didn't hesitate in answering .

Quinn diverted her attention away from Trisha to Lucy.

"What about you Lucy? Are you afraid?"

"Kind of."

"Then, do you love Trisha?" Quinn asked Lucy.

Trisha's eyes snapped up to Lucy's.

"I can't answer that yet. But I know I'm falling for her every single day." Lucy let out a smile.

A smile graced at Quinn's face.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of"


	15. Let's Be Friends

Chapter Fifteen

The girls spent the rest of the hours circling around the mall. You don't get this kind of opportunity to just take whatever you want in the mall, right? So why not spend the entire mall hours going around every store and get the apple that catches your eye, well, apples for this matter.

After closing time, the girls headed out the mall and saw that it's already evening.

"Wow! It's been how many months since I went on shopping, and it feels great!" Trisha stretched her arms upwards as enthusiasm coursed within her body.

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

Trisha turned her head sideways and looked at Lucy as she stopped stretching.

"My parents keep giving me work to do, and I also have to catch up with school because of my absence. That's why I can't have a spare time to spend wandering around the downtown area."

"Then what about your designer clothes? Aren't you the one who picks them? " Quinn asked.

Trisha shook her head no.

"My personal assistant picks them for me, and all I can do is wear it and be pretty."

"Wow! Now I realized that your life is kind of dull."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Umm...excuse me Ma'am but, can we put this on your car? It's kind of getting heavy." The salesclerk complained.

"Oh yeah! Sure! The trunk is open. You can put it inside." Quinn gestured to her car.

"Thank you Ma'am." Another salesclerk said.

The two salesclerks that Trisha rented personally for the day headed straight to Quinn's car.

"So what now Q?" Trisha asked as she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel, are you going to pursue her?"

Quinn bit her lip as she thought of an answer.

"I don't know yet, but..."

"But what?"

Quinn looked across from Trisha to look at Lucy.

"Lucy...are you-"

"Still going to pursue Rachel?" Lucy interrupted Quinn.

Quinn cleared her throat as she slightly nodded.

"I might."

Quinn's eyes widen. She looked down at her feet as she meekly spoke.

"Oh..."

Lucy let out a smile at Quinn's reaction.

"But I won't."

This got Quinn's attention. Her head snapped up and she looked back again to Lucy, a wide grin gracing on her face.

"Really?"

Lucy nodded vigorously.

"You and Rachel are perfect for each other, Quinn. I won't stand in your way. Besides, even if I did, I won't stand a chance, since all she can think about is you. "

Quinn's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Lucy took a breath.

"Whenever we're together, all she talks about leads to you. The way she speaks so fondly about you when she's in daze made me realize how much she likes you. I can clearly see in her eyes that she really loves you Quinn."

"Then why -"

"Rachel's a good person Quinn. She just doesn't want to see any of us being hurt. That's why she let her real feelings aside and deliberated who to choose between the two of us, even though the obvious answer was you, and only you. "

Quinn let out a smile as she diverted her attention from Lucy and gazed at the night sky.

"Yeah, she really is." Quinn whispered.

"And I have been officially ignored!" Trisha complained.

Lucy and Quinn snapped their attention to Trisha. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and is letting out an irresistible pout. The two could only let out a laugh. After a while, Trisha surrendered and joined in with the laughter.

* * *

They entered Quinn's car minutes later as they drove to the Berry residence first so that they can drop Trisha. When Trisha got out of the car and took the things that she bought out of the trunk, she moved outside the driver's seat and gave Quinn a light fist bump.

"See you tomorrow Q."

"See you tomorrow Trish."

They gave each other a smile, and after that, Trisha looked across Quinn where Lucy is now sitting.

"Bye Lucy"

"Bye"

Both gave a lingering smile to each other before Trisha said her goodbyes and slowly walked to the house, but not leaving until she gave a last glance to the ginger and the blonde.

* * *

After watching Trisha head inside the Berry residence, Quinn drove away and headed back to her house. Silence suffocated them as neither one knows what to say. They've been in each other's necks months back then because of Rachel, but now, it's different.

Lucy kept glancing at Quinn, thinking of words to start up a conversation, but nothing came up in mind that they both are interested in. Quinn noticed Lucy's frequent glancing. She thought that there must be something in her face, and so she asked.

"Is there something in my face?"

Lucy was astonished. She calmed her beating heart and took a deep breath, and answered Quinn's question.

"No, there isn't Quinn."

Quinn sighed in relief.

"Whew! I thought -"

"Are we friends?" Lucy interrupted.

Quinn stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Do you want us to be?" Quinn uttered.

Quinn looked at Lucy as she gave her time to think about her answer.

"Yes"

"Then let's be friends"

Lucy's eyes snapped up to Quinn's. Disbelief can be clearly seen in her eyes. She cleared her throat and stuttered her words.

"J-just l-like that?"

"Don't you want to be friends?"

Lucy nodded vigorously as she reached her hands and held Quinn's, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"But...are you forgiving me just like that, Lucy?" Lucy added.

Lucy. It feels nice to hear that name again. Lucy said it so casually. It feels right and wrong at the same time, it must have been because she's used to the name Quinn.

"Although it still hurts, I'm willing to forgive you Lucy. Like I said earlier, Rachel's not my property. Anyways, I'll try to do my best and be your friend Lucy, heck, I'm starting to call you by your first name right now than your last name Fitzgerald, so that's something right?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and gave a shrug.

Lucy let out a giggle as she released Quinn's hands from hers.

"Friends?"

Quinn nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"Friends"

* * *

Trisha knocked on Rachel's door before she entered.

"Come in!" Rachel announced.

Trisha turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey Rach!"

Trisha let out a wide grin. But it faded slowly when Rachel got out of her bed and stood at the center of her room, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Where did you go?"

Trisha gulped. She can't spill the truth to Rachel yet. Quinn should be the one doing it. So all she did was stalled and lied.

"With Quinn?" She asked innocently.

"Of course! Who else?"

"Well...we just had a nice date at a restaurant, and we walked hand in hand later down the street."

"Liar" Rachel stated firmly.

Trisha sighed.

"Okay, fine. Quinn and I went on a shopping spree until the end of mall hours. Are you happy now couz? "

"You're not lying, are you?"

Trisha took a breath and held out the shopping bags that are in her hands.

"Here, I bought you clothes." She lied.

She can't tell Rachel that she rented the entire mall for today, or she might be furious at her for not bringing her along.

Rachel let out a wide smile and gave Trisha a bone crushing hug.

"I LOVE YOU TRISH!" She squealed.

A smile is painted in Trisha's face.

"I love you too, couz"

After a while of hugging and thanking, Rachel pulled back from the hug.

"But what about you? Did you bought anything for yourself?"

"Yes, loads of them. They're already at my room."

She pointed her thumb at the door.

"So...what did you and Quinn talked about?" Rachel asked as she put her shopping bags aside and dragged Trisha to her bed.

"Interrogation much?" Trisha raised her eyebrows.

"Can't I ask?" Rachel shrugged.

"Of course you can, but not now Rach, I'm too tired." Trisha said as she shifted her body to get a comfortable position.

"Trish!" Rachel shrieked.

Trisha found a comfortable position. Her back was facing Rachel. She slightly stretched her feet and pulled up the covers to her shoulders, and let out a sigh of content.

"Good night" She yawned.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. She hated to be ignored, especially if the one who does the ignoring is Trisha or Quinn. That's why she took all her willpower and shook Trisha.

"Trishaaa..." She whined.

Trisha didn't budge.

She let out a whine again, and again and again and again. But still, Trisha didn't budge. Rachel let out a sigh and peered at Trisha.

She saw her in a peaceful slumber. A smile is still gracing her face. Rachel let out a smile as she leaned in and gave a lingering kiss on Trisha's temple.

"Good night, Trish."


	16. Goodbye

Author's note:

Thank you for the reviews. I deeply appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_Rachel_"

Rachel dreamt once again of Lucy. After a few months of meeting Lucy, the blurry vision of her hasn't cleared up yet. She thought that when she met Lucy that day, her blurry face will become clear, but when she dreamt about her once again at night, it still hasn't changed. She kept dreaming about Lucy nowadays. But she rather dream about Quinn instead. Her visions with Lucy kept changing everytime. It must have been her memories with her when she hasn't got her amnesia yet.

Her fathers told her that she has an amnesia, when she asked them about why can't she remember her childhood. She was shocked to hear it, although, it makes sense. She asked them how did she got it, but all they can say is, there is a right time for everything. So she kept her mouth shot and didn't push any harder.

She tried to remember every single thing about her past, but all she got is a headache instead. She wants to finish this Lucy chapter immediately, but, she has this strong feeling that Lucy is the key to unlocking her past. So, she has to wait and see.

At the end of her dream, she slowly opened her eyes, and then she saw the piercing hazel eyes of one Quinn Fabray. Quinn was just staring at her, letting her eyes bore into her soul.

"Hey" Rachel whispered.

"Good morning" Quinn said in a whisper as she let out a smile.

"Good morning to you too" Rachel reciprocated.

Quinn leaned in and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. Rachel's smile grew wider, as a faint blush crept to her face.

"I miss this."

Rachel tapped her forehead with her forefinger, where Quinn kissed her.

"I miss, you." Quinn breathed.

They got lost in each other's eyes. Exploring every single thing they've missed. Neither one took the effort to escape. They let themselves be drawn to one another, sucking in the feeling of familiarity and comfort.

"Are you gonna stare there all day or are you going to school?"

Both girls snapped out of their daze as they turned around to the interruptive voice. When they turned around, they saw a newly awaken Trisha smirking at them.

"Good morning to the two of you."

Trisha's smirk turned into a smile.

"Good morning" Rachel greeted.

"When did you become awake?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, as she waited of Trisha's answer.

Trisha shrugged.

"Seconds ago. But let me ask you, when did you two keep on staring at each other? I know you like each other and what not, but, aren't you going to be late for school?"

The two could only blush, but neither one denied about what Trisha said.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"A-anyways, why are you here Quinn?"

Trisha could only smirk.

"Why? Don't you want me too?" Quinn teased.

Her signature eyebrow raise can be seen.

"That's not what I m-"

Quinn laid a kiss on her forehead once again, making her face redden and mouth slightly open.

"There's no Cheerios practice in the morning today, Rachel."

Rachel was still speechless, so Trisha took the opportunity to talk.

"Quinn, you haven't greeted me a good morning yet."

Quinn diverted her attention to Trisha as she gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry, but I can't easily take your apology after what I've done for you yesterday. Your apology should be grand for me to accept it." She teased.

Quinn tapped her forefinger on her chin as she thought of ways to apologize that are grand. But, sadly, she didn't thought of any that suits Trisha's taste.

"I give up. What do you expect me to do?"

Trisha shifted into a sitting position as a smirk crept to her face.

"You..."

She looked at Rachel who is listening carefully, before continuing.

"Give me a kiss"

"WHAT!" Rachel is flabbergasted.

Quinn could only let out a smile. She knows what Trisha's playing. So she obediently proceeded on her task.

"Easy"

Trisha shifted closely to Quinn while Quinn slowly leaned in. Rachel watched the scene unfolding on her eyes. She can't let that happen, even if Trisha is her most beloved cousin. She shot up from her position and blocked Quinn's lips from touching Trisha's.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Rachel looked back and forth from Trisha to Quinn.

"Um...kissing?" Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, what is it with you couz?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she let out a growl.

"I forbid you to kiss." Rachel stated firmly.

Both girls smirked internally at Rachel's reaction, which made them more eager to tease Rachel.

"Why? Quinn's not your property, Rachel."

Quinn nodded in agreement.

This made Rachel even more furious. It didn't help when Trisha and Quinn let out a wide teasing smirk. Jealousy is blazing inside of her. She could erupt any second now.

'_Quinn is mine.' _She internally claimed.

"Still, you can't."

Quinn and Trisha looked at each other eyes, a silent agreement forming between them.

"Okay" Quinn and Trisha said in unison as they turned back again to Rachel.

"I'd better go downstairs. I still have reports to finish."

Trisha slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. Before Trisha could turn the doorknob, Quinn called out to her.

"Thanks for yesterday, by the way."

Trisha turned around and gave Quinn a smile.

"Yeah, no probs"

She gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to get out. When they heard the door close, Quinn turned back once again to Rachel.

"Don't you have plans to go to school?"

Rachel let out a smile and shook her head no.

"No. I'd rather cuddle with you all day in this bed than listen to a teacher talking on and on and on." Rachel conveyed by gesture.

Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Sorry little diva, but I don't remember having plans like that with you." Quinn teased.

She slowly got out of the bed, but only be tugged back down on the wrist by Rachel.

"Rachel!" Quinn shrieked.

Rachel immediately shifted herself on top of Quinn, knees supporting her on each side of Quinn and hands gripping Quinn's arm to prevent her from escaping.

"You can't escape Quinn."

"Really? Make me." Quinn challenged.

She shifted from Rachel's hold on her, but only be pushed back down by a strong force of one Rachel Berry. Quinn is amazed at how strong Rachel can be. She took in the sight of a dishevelled hair of Rachel. She prevented herself from moaning because really, Rachel looks so damn sexy. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I admit defeat."

Rachel let out a smug smirk.

"Do you know what the punishment for losers is?"

"What?"

Rachel slowly leaned in and husked at Quinn's ear.

"A kiss"

This action made Quinn blazing hot. Her imaginations are running wild in her head. She snapped herself from her imaginations as she cleared down her throat and spoke to break the arousing atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Demanding"

"Yet you love it." Rachel husked.

This made Quinn even redder.

"R-Rachel, I-"

Rachel let out a giggle as she pulled herself out of Quinn, and sat beside her.

"It's all about the teasing-"

"And not about the pleasing" Quinn continued for her.

"You're mean." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and let out a pout.

"It's okay to be mean, as long as you love me."

"Yeah..."

Rachel is amused at what she just said, and is very glad that she did. She excused herself from Quinn and got in the bathroom.

Quinn stared at the ceiling as she calmed her beating heart. She let out a few breaths and recalled the conversation they had earlier.

'_I'm gonna be dead because of her.'_

* * *

After they ate breakfast and went to school, they headed to their lockers as Lucy approached them with a smile among her face.

"Hey Rachel" Lucy greeted first.

Rachel was still not talking to her, so it surprised her when Rachel greeted back.

"H-Hey Lucy" Rachel greeted hesitantly as she slowly turned to Quinn, unsure if how she'll react.

Lucy noticed that Rachel seems uncomfortable. She must have not known that she and Quinn are already friends, or she still hasn't forgiven her about what happened. She turned to Quinn and gave her a warm smile.

"Hi Quinn"

Quinn let out a warm smile in return.

"Hi Lucy"

Rachel watched at the two's interaction, as bewilderment coursed through her. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked the two girls.

"Wait, you're friends?" Disbelief clear in her tone.

"Yes" Lucy answered for her.

"When?"

"Yesterday" Quinn said nonchalantly.

"How?"

"Are you really asking that Rachel? Do we really need to explain everything to you?" Quinn said with no malice.

"I don't mean it like that Quinn. I was just..."

"Curious?" Lucy filled in for her.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah"

"We'll explain everything to you some other time Rachel, but right now is not the right time." Quinn said as she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel could only nod her head.

"By the way, Lucy, why are you here?" Quinn asked.

Lucy snapped her fingers as she remembered why she's here.

"Oh right! Rachel, can we meet at the auditorium after school?" She asked nicely.

Rachel was hesitant, but she still agreed to meet Lucy. Lucy is still her friend, and that's that.

Lucy let out a smile.

"Great! Well, see you guys later."

Lucy waved off as she strode down the hallway to get to class.

* * *

Rachel opened the auditorium door and saw a closed eyed Lucy playing the piano. It brings back memories at the time that she first met Lucy. She let out a smile as she went down the stairs, letting herself be drawn to Lucy's music.

When she got up the stage and moved closer to Lucy, she took a breath and spoke.

"Your playing is still as wonderful as the time I met you."

The playing came to an abrupt stop as Lucy opened her eyes and saw a smiling Rachel. She let out a smile in return, as she saw how sincere Rachel is in her eyes.

"Thank you"

Rachel cleared her throat and tried to relax. Lucy noticed her uneasiness so she told Rachel to sit beside her as she scooted over. Rachel obliged and gently sat down, her uneasiness still not leaving. Lucy could only let out a sigh as she told Rachel to relax. She assured that there's nothing going to happen with them like that again. Rachel looked at her eyes and slowly nodded her head. She felt much at ease now as she relaxed. Lucy let out a smile.

"So, what do you want to talk about Lucy?"

'_Here it goes.'_

"First of all, Rachel I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't think twice of my actions. I didn't consider that I might lose you and the friendship that we've created. I just want you two know how much I regretted it, not that you're not a good kisser or anything, you're really great, but, kissing you felt wrong and immoral. Once again, I sincerely apologize."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Second, I just want you to know how perfect you and Quinn together, that's why I'm backing off from the competition and let Quinn have you."

Rachel was astonished at Lucy's words as she processed all of it.

"Wait, you..."

"I'm backing out because I've fallen in love with someone."

Rachel let out a smile.

"That's not I was going to ask, but, thanks for the information Lucy."

Lucy blushed.

"All I want to say is, it's not that easy to forget what you did Lucy but, I'm willing to forgive. What happened between us is just a mistake, but I can assure you that our friendship won't crumble down because of it. To tell you the truth, I really like spending time with you Lucy. As of Quinn, I don't think she likes me that way anymore."

Rachel looked away from Lucy and stared at the piano keys.

"Let's see about that"

Rachel turned once again to Lucy and let out a smile.

"So, this is goodbye?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, this is goodbye to my unrequited feelings for you, and a hello to my new growing feelings to another."

After a while of silence, Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"By the way, how did you know I like Quinn?"

"Lucky guess?" She shrugged.

"Be serious."

Lucy let out a sigh and surrendered.

"It's so obvious Rachel, whenever we're together, all that we talk about leads to Quinn in the end. The way you look at her makes people weak on their knees at how much love can be seen between the two of you." Lucy smiled.

"Really?"

Lucy nodded in affirmation.

"So, who's the lucky person?" Rachel asked.

Lucy's smile grew even wider as a picture of Trisha came into her mind.

"It's a secret."


	17. I Remember

Chapter Seventeen

Lucy went on first because she has something to do with a friend that she met at Chemistry class. Rachel stayed behind and played the piano for a few minutes and decided to go home. When she reached the parking lot, she saw Quinn leaning back her car, with her arms crossed and seems to be deep in thought.

Rachel walked to her slowly and called out her name.

"Quinn"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Rachel. A smile is painted on their faces when they made eye contact.

"Hey" Quinn said gently.

Rachel moved closer and leaned back beside her.

"Why are you here?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I'm just here to meet up with an annoying petite brunette."

Rachel smacked her in the arm.

"Quinn Fabray!" She shrieked.

The blonde could only let out a giggle.

"I know my name is beautiful, but you don't have to say it so loudly." Quinn teased.

This earned her another smack on the arm.

"Hey! Don't be consistent, it hurts you know."

"Well, that's the punishment for a girl like you." Rachel grumbled.

Quinn's sure they had this conversation before when Rachel gave her the necklace. So, she re-enact what happened that day, saying the words that she told before, because maybe, just maybe, Rachel could remember something.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Then what kind of a girl am I?"

"The type of girl who is lo-"

Rachel stopped at what she's going to say. Her eyes widen as realization dawned at her that she had this conversation in her dreams with Lucy before. The way Quinn reacted was the same as Lucy's. Rachel shook her head and cleared her head.

'_It just might be a coincidence.'_

"Earth to Rachel, are you there?"

Quinn waved in front of Rachel's face to get back her attention.

'_This might be too much for her.'_

When Rachel snapped out of her thoughts, she cleared her throat and looked directly in Quinn's eyes.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel clearly saw the concern in Quinn's eyes that held so much emotion.

"Yeah, it's just...you remind me someone."

'_It must be working._'

Quinn only nodded her head.

"So, why are you really doing here Quinn?" She changed the conversation.

Quinn noticed the change of conversation, but she let it be and played along.

"Like I said, I'm meeting up with a brunette."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and let out a smile, glad that Quinn didn't push further.

"I don't remember making plans like that with you."

"How can you be sure that you're the one that I'm talking about?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Well, I don't know any brunette that you're close to, well, except Santana."

"Point taken"

"So, do I need to repeat my question again Quinn?"

"And do I need to repeat my answer?"

Rachel sighed. Quinn is so stubborn sometimes, but still, she loves every aspect of Quinn.

"Like I said before, I don't remember making plans with you."

"Yeah, you didn't make plans with me, but now you do."

"Wha-"

"Give me your keys."

Rachel is confused, but still followed Quinn's order and gave her the keys.

"What are y-"

Rachel didn't have the chance to finish her word because Quinn dragged her to the passenger's seat and pushed her inside.

Quinn let out a smile and quickly ran to the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me Quinn?"

Quinn raised her brow and let out a cheeky smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the airport in front of her.

"We're going to ride an airplane of course." Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

"But -"

"Relax Rach, I asked Trisha if we could borrow her private airplane, and of course, she said yes."

"But-" Rachel was cut off once again.

"Stop with the buts Berry, and let's get going!"

Quinn fist pumped and dragged Rachel inside.

* * *

After a while, they safely landed on a private island that the Thompson's own. Rachel is still surprised even all the years she's been with the Thompson family. She can't believe they're so rich, Trisha even sent her personal butlers to accompany them. Anyways, when they got down, one of the butlers assisted them one by one.

When they got down, they were guided to the villa and gave them each a dress to wear. When they're both finished, they were escorted to an outdoor terrace. Quinn and Rachel complimented one another here and there. As minutes passed, Quinn asked for a blindfold, which was given to her immediately.

"Thank you" Quinn thanked the butler.

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am."

Quinn turned to Rachel and offered her the blindfold.

"Wear this."

Rachel eyed the blindfold and looked back again at Quinn.

"What are you planning Quinn?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, right?"

Rachel pouted.

"I hate surprises."

"And I'll hate you more if you don't wear this."

Rachel got irritated and snatched the blindfold away from Quinn and wore it afterwards.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's cuteness.

"Good" She complimented.

"Happy now?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Very"

Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's waist as she guided her to where the pavilion is located.

"Where are you taking me Quinn?" Rachel said as she enjoyed the warmth of the hands that Quinn is giving her.

"Just wait."

* * *

Quinn gently removed the blindfold from Rachel's eyes as she whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She took in the sight of her surroundings. A glass table paired with two glass chairs is placed at the center, with food served on top of it. Candle lights surrounded them, as veins twirled around the railings. Red balloons on the floor filled the area. And last but not the least was a male violinist in a tuxedo, who started playing a piece in time when Rachel opened her eyes. Rachel shed a tear and gave Quinn a bone crushing hug.

"This is beautiful Quinn!" She squealed.

'_Not as beautiful as you.'_ Quinn thought.

Moments passed, and Quinn pulled out from the hug first. She missed the warmth Rachel was giving her, but she still has a surprise to give to Rachel. Rachel was also saddened at the lost of contact, but, she's excited at what Quinn's surprise might be.

Quinn ushered her at the table. She did a chivalrous move as she pulled out the chair for Rachel, which she greatly appreciated.

An hour after talking and eating, the butlers removed the plates, glasses, and other utensils as they excused themselves away from them. The violinist joined them when Quinn kindly asked for him to leave to give them privacy.

When they're finally alone, Quinn got out of her seat and moved it beside Rachel. Rachel could only watch her every move, as grace and poise surrounded Quinn. Before sitting down, Quinn bent down and took a few balloons from the floor and placed it on the table.

"What are you doing Q?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, curiosity coursed through her.

Quinn didn't answer, but only let out a smile. She took a needle that was left intentionally by a butler and gave it to Rachel. This made Rachel more curious.

"Pop it" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded her head and proceeded to pop the balloon. Rachel let out a smile as she saw a picture of her and Quinn after she popped the balloon.

"I remember this. This was taken from Papa's birthday last year." Rachel fondly reminisced.

A smile graced at Quinn's features.

"There's a lot more" She pointed at the other balloons at the table.

"Are all of these have pictures of us inside?"

Quinn nodded as she placed another balloon in front of Rachel.

After a while of popping balloons and reminiscing, Quinn looked at the time and saw that it's already quarter to eight. She let out a sigh as she wished that this moment would never end. She could be like this with Rachel for the rest of life. But sadly, this moment had to pass.

"Rachel, there's something I want to give you."

This took Rachel's attention. She watched as Quinn get something out of her pocket, but she didn't had the chance to sneak a peek because Quinn hid it at her fisted hand. Quinn gently grasped Rachel's hand and placed the thing on her palm.

When Rachel saw it, her eyes widen. She shot up from her seat and looked down at Quinn. An abyss of confusion shot through her mind.

"Quinn, this is the necklace that I g-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, her head began to ache. Second by second, her breathing became erratic, and tears flowed down her cheeks. The necklace fell from her grip as she knelt on the ground, hands on her head as she tried to ease the pain, as visions of her and Lucy overflowed her mind.

Quinn's heart ached at the sight in front of her. The way she was hurting before was nothing compared to seeing the love of your life crying in pain. She knelt on the ground in front of Rachel. She raised her hand and gently lifted Rachel's chin. Her heart felt like it's going to explode, as she saw how much Rachel was hurting.

Rachel took all her will power and spoke.

"Quinn, my head...it hur-"

She was interrupted by a pair of lips connected with hers. The sensation she felt erased the pain she was feeling, as she enjoyed the feeling of finally having Quinn's lips against hers. They got lost on a passionate kiss, as neither one took the act of pulling out for breath.

Memories came back to Rachel one by one. As the image of Lucy became clearer and clearer. And finally, she remembered everything.

She pulled out from the kiss first as she gazed at Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn...you're..."

"Lucy"


	18. Can I Call You Mine?

Chapter Eighteen

"_Can I ask what your name is?"_

_Rachel asked the ginger haired girl who she started talking to the moment the girl sat beside her on their first day at elementary school. _

"_I'll only say to you my name if you agreed to be friends with me." She bribed._

"_Okay!" Rachel let out a toothy grin._

"_But..." The ginger prolonged._

"_But what?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows._

"_You have to make a promise."_

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_That you'll be my friend until we get tired of each other's faces and decided to part ways."_

"_Is that all?" Rachel said nonchalantly._

_The girl nodded._

_Rachel took a breath as she looked directly at the girl's hazel eyes. She raised her hand and let out a pledge._

"_I, Rachel Barbra Berry, promise you that I will be your friend who will be there for you through thick or thin that you'll encounter in your life's journey."_

_Both girls stared at each other's eyes as they let out a smile, for they had a feeling that this is the start of a wonderful friendship._

_The ginger girl held out a hand for Rachel to shake._

"_I'm Lucy...Lucy Quinn Fabray."_

* * *

"Quinn...you're..."

"Lucy"

Rachel was on the verge of tears. After all this time, the girl she was searching for was just right in front of her eyes. It all made sense why she was quickly drawn to Quinn's spell the first time, for a long time that she met her a year back.

Rachel couldn't stop herself as she wrapped her arms tightly on Quinn. Tears finally fell down her eyes as the feeling of happiness surrounded every corner of her body. Finally, she's finally reunited with the girl she loves, and forever will be.

Quinn was also crying out tears of joy. After all they've been through; they are finally back in each other's arms. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly on Rachel, as she breathed in the scent of vanilla in her hair, the scent of home. Quinn sighed, remembering everything that happened between them, from meeting at elementary 'til now.

The two girls never pulled back. Just enjoying the feeling of finally being back in each other's arms again. The feeling of love surrounded them, as electricity jolted within. Sobs and sniffs can be heard back and forth. But still, neither one pulled back.

After a while, they're crying stopped. Both girls felt dizzy from the emotional roller coaster that happened this day. Quinn remembered that they're still on the floor, so, she notified Rachel.

"Rach, as much as I like hugging you, I think we should stand up. It's improper for a lady to be sitting on the floor right?" Quinn let out a smile.

Rachel giggled. As she nodded on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we should. I don't want to be lectured by Trisha again for an hour about how a proper lady should be."

The blonde and brunette let out a laugh as they remembered what happened that day.

Trisha reserved a high-class restaurant and brought Quinn and Rachel with her. She was so pissed off when Quinn burped after eating a lot, which was ultimately followed by Rachel. They spent the better part of an hour listening to Trisha talk on and on about being a lady. Even though she acts like a normal teenager, she still values the etiquette of a proper lady, which, was strictly taught to her by her parents.

Quinn pulled out first and stood up. She offered her a hand which Rachel immediately took, with wide smiles on their faces.

"I think we should go home Quinn. It's getting late." Rachel uttered as she looked around her surroundings.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think we should. I need some rest from all of this." Quinn gestured between them.

"Me too"

* * *

They headed back to the villa and changed back to their clothes. They boarded the plane and sat beside each other. Rachel's head was on Quinn's shoulder, while Quinn's head was on top of Rachel's, hands intertwined.

Quinn let out a sigh as looked at Rachel's sleeping figure. She let out a smile and kissed Rachel's head. She got back on her position and let herself drift to sleep.

Rachel was woken up by a gentle shake on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a butler letting out a smile.

"Ma'am, we're here." He informed.

Rachel returned a smile.

"Thank you" She whispered.

He nodded his head and excused himself.

Rachel gently shook Quinn as she whispered her name.

"Quinn, we're here."

Quinn stirred from her sleep as she removed her head from Rachel. She rubbed her eyes as she let out a yawn. Rachel watched her every move as she cooed at Quinn's adorableness. When Quinn opened her eyes, she turned to Rachel and gave her a smile.

"Did you enjoy the date Rach?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Is this your way of asking me out Quinn?" She teased.

"Do I have to? Aren't you already my fiancée?" Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

Rachel let out a giggle.

"Point taken"

"So, did you enjoy it?"

Rachel didn't reply. She tapped her chin with her finger as she fake deliberated it on her mind. Every second that she didn't answer drove Quinn insane.

"Hey! Just say no if you hated it." Quinn let out a pout.

Rachel let out a smile and kissed Quinn's pout away, which surprised both of them. But it didn't matter, they'll get used to it after some time. Both girls let out a wide smile as they gazed at each other's eyes.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Yes. Of course I enjoyed it." Rachel told the truth.

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she gathered enough strength to ask an important question.

"Can I call you mine?"

"Absolutely" is Rachel's immediate answer.

* * *

Rachel drove Quinn home from the airport. The head butler offered them a ride in a limousine, but they kindly declined it, saying it will only make a fuss. They thanked every single one of them as they bid their farewells and left afterwards.

Quinn unbuckled her seat belt.

"Good night...Lucy." Rachel said in familiarity.

Quinn let out a smile. Hearing her name come out from Rachel's mouth naturally brought back butterflies in her stomach that just left a few minutes ago, as memories flooded her mind again.

"Good night, boss."

Rachel let out a smile at her old nickname.

"I miss hearing that nickname."

"Mhm..."

They looked at each other eyes for a minute until Rachel spoke up.

"Kiss me good night?" Rachel asked.

"You don't have to ask."

Quinn slowly leaned in to Rachel. The brunette also leaned in to her and closed her eyes. Quinn looked at her lips first and decided to play with her. So, she gave her a small peck. Rachel's eyes snapped open as her brows furrowed.

"Hey! That wasn't a real kiss." Rachel complained.

"Don't be so demanding Berry. At least I gave you a peck." Quinn teased.

Rachel pouted.

"Is someone not afraid that someone will break up with her?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked directly at Quinn's eyes, indicating it as a challenge. Quinn only let out a smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, someone is not afraid that someone will break up with her, because someone loves someone so much that she can't have the strength to break up with someone."

Rachel was about to say something, but it was all forgotten when Quinn kissed her for real right now. They kissed 'til they needed to separate for air. They were dazed for a while from their mind blowing kiss, getting lost to one another's eyes.

After a while, Quinn cleared her throat, which broke the spell the they both casted among themselves.

"I got to go inside."

Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, you should."

"Good night Rach." She said once again.

"Night Quinn"

They gave each other one last smile before Quinn got out of the car and headed inside, while Rachel watched her until she knows she's safe. Rachel took in a breath and looked away from the house. She started the engine and drove home.

* * *

"So, how's the date?"

Trisha happily bounded into her bedroom and asked her pronto. Rachel was already on her pajamas and was settling on her bed when Trisha walked in. Rachel waited for Trisha to sit down beside her on her bed before answering.

"It was great!" She squealed and tackle-hugged Trisha.

"Woah couz! I can't breathe!" Trisha patted her back, indicating for Rachel to pull back.

"I'm sorry!"

Rachel's eyes widen and immediately pulled back and shifted into a sitting position. Trisha took in a few breaths and pushed herself up and copied Rachel's position.

"So, do you remember everything Rach?"

Rachel nodded her head vigorously and let out a wide grin.

"Yeah! And it's all thanks to you...and Quinn." She added.

"Well, I'm glad for you couz."

Trisha let out a smile as she placed a hand on top of Rachel's.

"But I don't understand, if Quinn is Lucy, then who's Lucy Fitzgerald?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as confusion shot through her mind.

"She's the Lucy that I met when we were younger."

Rachel is flabbergasted.

"What?!"

Trisha sighed and prevented herself from rolling her eyes. She's already expecting that this is going to be her reaction, much like Quinn. Well, she can't blame them. I guess who wouldn't, right?

"I forgot to tell you about that matter, but can we just talk about it tomorrow? I'm sure you need some rest."

Rachel slowly nodded her head and let out a yawn.

"Yeah, we should."

They shifted a little and lay comfortably on the bed. They pulled up the covers as they kissed each other's foreheads and told their good nights to one another.

"Good night Trish." Rachel mumbled. Eyes already closed.

Trisha let out a smile.

"Night Rachel"


	19. No Ordinary Love

Author's note:

Sorry for the errors and thank you very much to the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you for supporting this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Rachel woke up in the morning from a beautiful dream she had with Quinn. She had a big smile on her face as she recalled what she had dreamt. She was a successful Broadway star while Quinn was a famous actress. They were happily married with two children, one is a boy and another is a girl, as they took a vacation in one of her cousin's resort. They were so full of happiness and love. Rachel sighed as she wished that her dream is a vision of what's going to happen in their future. Rachel turned her head beside her and noticed that there is no body laying there.

'_She might be downstairs._'

Rachel took in a breath and stared at the ceiling. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of her forehead. She closed her eyes once again as she remembered every detail that happened yesterday with her date with Quinn.

After the duration of the time, she still can't believe that Quinn is her Lucy, and that they got a car accident after their promise. She felt like her life is a soap opera. Meeting a girl, making a promise, got a car accident, meeting her again and remembering what happened after the years that had gone by. She never knew that her life was this dramatic, although, she very much appreciates it. But on top of it all, she's very glad that she can call Quinn as hers, and hers alone.

They don't need to ask out one another as they don't need labels on their blooming relationship. As long as their feelings for each other are true, then it's all that matters.

* * *

Rachel bounded the kitchen and saw Trisha preparing the table.

"Good morning!" She energetically greeted.

This got Trisha's attention as looked up and saw the grinning little diva.

"Good morning" Trisha let out a smile.

Rachel proceeded and sat on the chair, while Trisha served the food on the table and eventually sat down.

"Where are Dad and Papa?" Rachel asked as she took a bite on her food.

"They left earlier than usual. When I got down, I saw a note placed on the table. It says that they'll be back late tonight and that I should take care of you."

Rachel nodded.

"Okay"

Silence took over as the noise of clattering can only be heard. When Rachel is half way down her food, she remembered that she is going to ask Trisha who really is Lucy.

She looked up from her food and turned to Trisha.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?" Trisha diverted her attention to Rachel.

"Mind answering my question?"

Trisha furrowed her eyebrows.

"What question? You haven't even t-"

"Lucy"

Trisha was making this O shape in her mouth.

"So? Who's she?"

Trisha cleared her throat as she prepared herself to tell everything.

"Do you remember when I ran away when we took a vacation at your former house?"

Rachel nodded her head. She moved her chair closer to Trisha, getting intrigued of what she's going to tell.

"Well...basically, I met here when we were younger. When I ran away, I stumbled upon her on a beach. I watched her from far away as she was staring at the sea. I was quickly drawn into her that's why I've decided to approach her. Although, I was still careful on my actions, and I've decided to copy how you act, your mannerisms and what not. After that, I learned more about her everytime we promised to meet up again and again."

"Oh...so that's why you kept running away." Rachel realized.

Trisha nodded and took a breath, continuing her story.

"After so many times of being with her, I was starting to realize that I'm actually having feelings for her. I was scared not because of how my parents will react if they knew, but because of my arranged marriage. You know how much I value my parents right?"

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"So, I kept my secret and told her that my name is Rachel. After that, we promised to meet up again in the future, and that's that."

"So that's why she thought I was you"

"Yeah...but that's not all. Her father saw us back then. He begged me to stay away from after she got an accident and –" Trisha was cut off.

"Wait. She had an accident?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

Trisha nodded slightly.

"Yeah, she also has an amnesia."

Trisha explained everything to Rachel as she intently listened. She sometimes interrupts for questions or clarifications. And in the end, Rachel completely understood. She understood Trisha's motives on why she did it. Trisha told her apologies on copying her but Rachel waved it off and said that it's no big deal. Though, after hearing it all, her heart aches for her cousin and friend.

'_It must be really hard for them.' _

She let out a breath and started the engine. Getting excited to see her Quinn.

* * *

When she parked her car, she headed straight to her locker. A smile graced her face as she saw Quinn waiting for her there.

"Hey" She greeted.

"Hey back"

Quinn let out a smile as she gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. The student body weren't surprised anymore, unlike the first time Quinn gave a kiss to Rachel. It was really an utter chaos. But after that, it didn't matter at all. Seeing them kiss in the cheeks or the other parts of the body is just a common occurrence for them.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel open her locker and get the things that she needed in the morning.

"Wonderfully. I even dreamt of you and I having children and happily married. "

"Oh? Getting ahead now aren't we?" Quinn teased.

Rachel closed her locker and looked at Quinn.

"Why can't I? I mean, you're the only girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's only natural for me to think or dream about it." She shrugged.

Quinn was about to say that she feels the same way, but she didn't get the chance since Puck interrupted their conversation.

"What's up babe?"

"Hey Noah" Rachel gave him a hug.

Quinn smiled at them. Seeing the two Jews wrapped in each other's arms was so cute. But nothing could beat her and Rachel together.

"So, what are your plans now Puck?" Quinn asked as the two Jews separated from the hug.

"I'm having a pool party again this Saturday."

Rachel was about to say something when Puck beat her to it.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Make sure you bring Trisha along too, okay?" Puck said as he walked away.

The girls watched him leave as they let out a smile. They linked their hands and bounded their way to their class.

* * *

Rachel is anxious when Quinn hasn't entered the choir room yet. Quinn was late; she never gets late when it comes to Glee club. Well...it's ultimately because of Rachel demanding her to be early, which she never broke until now. Quinn didn't accompany her on the way to Glee club. She said that she had something to do first. Rachel eyed her suspiciously but she still let her and went to the choir room by herself.

Time is ticking, and Quinn hasn't entered yet. Rachel was thinking of possible occurrences that might have happened to her. Every thought became worse and worse, but it all vanished when a smiling Quinn entered the room.

"Sorry for being late Mr. Schue." She announced.

The teacher turned around and gave Quinn a smile.

"It's alright Quinn. Just take your seat."

Quinn shook her head no.

"Actually Mr. Schue, I would like to sing a song."

Mr. Schue lit up. It's been a while since Quinn last asked him if she could sing. So, he immediately gave the floor to Quinn.

"Of course! The stage is yours Quinn." He said as he moved to the chairs and sat down.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked at Rachel.

"Would you come down here Rach?" Quinn asked gently.

Rachel let out a smile and slightly nodded her head. She got down the raiser and stood beside Quinn.

"I want you to listen carefully, because I mean every word of it."

Rachel nodded her head and noticed that a person entered the room. When she looked around, she saw Trisha with a guitar, sitting on one of the chairs with a smile, as she played the opening notes of the song.

_This could have been just another day_

When Quinn sang, Rachel was immediately enchanted by her voice. Letting herself be enthralled to Quinn's performance.

_But instead we're standing here__  
No need for words it's all been said__  
In the way you hold me near_

Quinn placed a hand on her waist and pulled her gently closer, but never breaking eye contact with her. This earned a few swoons from the rest of the gang.

_I was alone on this journey__  
You came along to comfort me__  
Everything I want in life is right here _

Quinn placed her forehead against Rachel as she let out a warm smile.

_'Cause_

_This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
To fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything's right again with your extraordinary love_

Rachel's heart swooned. She really loves it when Quinn serenades her. Although, it's just occasionally, that's why she carefully listens to her performances and makes it worthwhile.

_I get so weak when you look at me__  
I get lost inside your eyes__  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe__  
But you're here before my very eyes__  
You brought joy to my world__  
Set me so free__  
I want you to understand__  
You're every breath that I breathe_

Both girls got lost in each other's eyes as smiles graced upon their faces.

_From the very first time that we kissed__  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all__  
From this day on, remember this:__  
That you're the only one that I adore__  
Can we make this last forever__  
This can't be a dream  
'Cause it feels so good to me_

After the music vanished, neither one of the girls found the way back to reality, but thanks to the claps and whistles from their friends, they snapped out of their daze.

"You go girl!" Mercedes cheered.

"Finally!" Sam shouted which earned him a fist bump from the boys.

"You two are so adorable!" Brittany cooed.

Trisha and Santana only let out a smile as happiness coursed within their veins as they watched the two lovebirds in the center.

Comments and congratulations can be heard back and forth from the gang. But their words didn't reach the blonde and brunette's ear, as hazel meets brown once again in a deep gaze. Because all it matters to them is each other.

* * *

Song: No Ordinary Love

I don't know who sang this song originally but, I envisioned Quinn singing the version of MYMP. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	20. A Friend's Departure

Author's note:

This story "MIGHT" end soon. School is starting on Monday here in the Philippines, so please understand that I can't update this story every day. I'm sorry. By the way, I'm doing a test drive on a new Faberry fic called "Love Around the Corner". It's based on my favourite Taiwanese drama "Corner With Love". Please read it and review so that I may know if I should continue writing it or not. Thanks for all your support and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The news that Quinn and Rachel are officially dating spread like wildfire. Murmurs and cheers got out of the mouths of the student body. When the blonde and brunette walked hand in hand the next morning, the students parted like the Red Sea as wolf whistles and congratulations welcomed the two. The two were joyous at the warm acceptance of their relationship. The Glee club even performed a song for them on Friday to show how much they were happy and supportive of them.

The two could only let out a wide smile and thanked their fellow members with a tight hug.

* * *

Night came as Rachel is standing at the Fabray porch. Rachel hasn't told her fathers yet that her memories came back. She and Quinn want to tell the truth to the Fabray's and her parents in one sitting. Besides, it's more thrilling this way.

Rachel took in a breath and pushed the doorbell.

Shuffling on the floor can be heard as they waited the door to be opened. When the door opens, she is greeted by a sight of a grinning Quinn.

"Hey" Quinn whispered and gave Rachel a hug.

They hugged for a while and pulled back, but not before saying sweet nothings in each other's ear.

"I missed you" Rachel said.

"I miss you more"

Rachel let out a smile, which Quinn reciprocated.

"Your fathers and Trisha are inside. We haven't started to dinner yet. Why did you come late?"

"I had things to do." Rachel shrugged.

"And what kind of things, I may ask?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Rachel only let out a flirty smile and moved her face closer to Quinn.

"It's none of your business, Lucy." Rachel husked as she gave a peck on Quinn's lips and headed inside, living a shaken up Quinn behind.

Trisha watched the whole interaction. When Rachel walked straight to her, she gave the brunette a smile.

"Sweet moves couz"

"Well, I learned from the best...right?" Rachel winked as she shrugged her shoulders.

Trisha let out a chuckle.

"I taught you well, cousin of mine." She playfully nodded her head.

Rachel giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Quinn joined the conversation.

"Nothing" Rachel said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"It's just a cousin thing, Q." Trisha answered.

Quinn nodded.

"Okay. We better head to the dining room. Everyone's waiting." Quinn informed as she ushered them to the dining room.

* * *

"Dad, Mom..." Quinn called the attention of her parents.

"Daddy, Papa..." Quinn diverted her attention as she called out to the Berry men.

"There's something we have to tell you." Rachel said.

This got the four's attention as curiosity entered their minds.

"We remember." Rachel said as she bit her lip.

"Remember what, honey?" Russell asked.

"Our memories...they came back." Quinn meekly said; although it was enough for the four parents to hear.

Silence took over as the blonde and brunette count the seconds that gone by. Suspense was flowing within them as of how their parents will react to their confession.

"I..." Leroy spoke up.

Quinn and Rachel turned to him.

"I...I'm happy that you finally got your memories back little princesses!" He let out a huge smile.

The two let out wide smiles as the other three spoke up. Giving them their congratulations and other things as they reminisced what happened in the past. They laugh at the happy memories that happened on their lives. Then, Judy asked a question to the pair.

"Are you together now dears?"

Quinn bit her lip and blushed, while Rachel simply nodded.

"We are a couple now, mom."

They smiled in happiness and gave their moral support to the couple who's smiling widely at them.

The night end in pure happiness as the Berry's bid their farewells and fell happily asleep at home.

* * *

The gang were lounging at the side of the pool on Puck's house.

"Hey babe, what's wrong with Trisha? She seems kind of down." Puck noticed the deep in thought Trisha sitting at the edge of the other part of the pool.

"Yeah, I noticed too. She's not on her usual bubbly self." Santana agreed.

"I hate to see her sad." Brittany pouted which Santana kissed away.

Rachel looked at her cousin. There was something wrong with her. She usually talks about it with her. It must be serious that's why she didn't tell it to her. Rachel knows her cousin doesn't want to tell big problems on others and usually solves it by herself, every time.

"It must be a big problem. She hates to tell such things and usually fixes it on her own." Rachel told them.

"But isn't it easier to tell others and ask for an advice or help?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but she's different." Kurt said.

All of them watched her quietly as they let out a sigh. Worried about what happened to their precious bubbly helper.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Rachel snapped her attention to her cousin as her eyebrows furrowed.

"But aren't you the one who wants to spend an entire day at a party?"

Trisha shook her head no.

"That's not what I meant Rach."

"Then wh-"

"I'm leaving for Philippines two hours from now."

This got the other club members choke on their food and looked worriedly at Trisha.

"Why so early? Aren't you supposed to be flying back next week?" Tina questioned.

"Yes. That was the plan. But, there was some urgent things that I have to personally attend. And besides, it's not like I won't see you guys again." She shrugged.

"But..." Brittany pouted as she felt her eyes well up.

Trisha let out a breath and hugged the blonde.

"Sorry Britt-Britt, I promise to make it up to you. I'll bring you to an amusement park next time." She said as she patted the girl's back.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise"

Brittany lit up as they pulled back from the hug.

"I'll be back guys. I promise."

"Yeah, next year." Puck sarcastically said.

"It's not like I'm not visiting for the holidays."

"But that isn't enough. We need you here Trish."

The gang nodded in agreement. Sadness crept through their faces that their friend will go away so quickly. Rachel watched their sad expressions one by one, and in the end, her eyes landed on Quinn. Quinn was the most affected among the rest of the group besides her. Trisha was practically her best friend. Rachel sigh and moved closer to Trisha, encircling her arms around her waist as she looked at her friends.

"Guys, we've done this for how many times already. We should just support her on her rash decisions. She needs to do this for her family, and you know how much she loves her family right?"

This earned her a few nods from them.

"She will come back when she has some spare time. I, for one, am sad that I can't be with her anymore again. But hey, look at the bright side. When she comes back again, she will bring us to whole new places and adventures. So, don't be sad now, okay guys?"

Puck sighed and placed a hand on Trisha's shoulder.

"We'll bring you to the airport. We'll call Lucy and change our clothes, so wait for us, okay?"

Trisha nodded and let out a smile which Puck reciprocated.

"But right now, party's over."

* * *

"We'll see you again Trish." Kurt said as he hugged Trisha.

"Yeah, and don't worry. We'll go shopping when I come back, my treat." She smiled.

Trisha gave each one a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She said her goodbyes to the Berry men and asked them to tell her farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. She moved to the next person and gave a bone-crushing hug to her cousin.

"I'll miss you Rach" She whispered on Rachel's ear.

"I'll miss you more Trish. Thank you for everything you have done for Quinn and I." She whispered back.

"It's no biggie Rach. I love the both of you so much, you know that right?" She said as she slowly pulled back from the hug.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and you know how much we love you right?"

Trisha smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I love you couz"

"I love you too couz"

Rachel laid a kiss on Trisha cheeks.

"Is it my turn now?" Quinn came beside them.

Rachel let out a smile and excused herself and went to the gang that are sitting at the benches.

"Give me a hug Q" Trisha said as she wrapped her arms around the grinning Quinn.

"I'll miss you, Trish" Quinn whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy."

Quinn took in a breath and squeezed Trisha tightly.

"You have done so much for me these past few months. I want to sincerely thank you for every single thing that you did that helped me to achieve what I am today. I finally got my memories back and Rachel and I a-"

"Stop being so emotional Q. I hate to leave when you like this." Trisha cut her off.

"Well, it's better like that to stop you from leaving." Quinn pulled out from the hug.

"Quinn, I'm serious."

Quinn just shrugged as the Berry's and the Glee club came to them.

"Benjamin called me on the phone and said that it's time to go, little girl. They're waiting inside the plane." Leroy informed Trisha who let out a weak smile.

"Thank you, Uncle."He let out a smile.

Trisha looked at the Glee club one by one and gave them a smile.

"I guess I better get going guys."

"Yeah, see you again Trish." Sam said.

Trisha nodded and left one last smile and turned around. She was about to take a step forward when someone familiar called out her name.

"Trisha! Wait!"

Trisha turned around and was only greeted by a pair of lips smashed into hers. Trisha pulled back and looked at a smirking Lucy.

"What was that for?"

"It's a goodbye kiss to help you relax on your flight home. Have a safe trip." Lucy smiled as she turned Trisha around and pushed her away.

Trisha looked back and let out a smile. _'See you next time...my first love.' _She turned back around and proceeded on her way, leaving a shocked Glee club behind.

Quinn let out a smile at their faces and walked closer to Lucy. She stood beside her and placed a hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"That was a good one, Lucy." She complimented.

Lucy only let out a smile as they watched Trisha walk away.


	21. I'm Home

Author's note:

Sorry about the errors on my last chapter, especially the living part, it should have been leaving. I didn't notice that I spelled the wrong one. Anyways, I'm sure that some of you noticed that the story "Love Around The Corner" is deleted. There are personal reason why I deleted it, one of them is that I want to finish this story first. MAYBE, just maybe, I'll rewrite it all over again. Just leave a review here to let me know if I should rewrite it or not. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Rachel laid a lingering kiss on the forehead of a sleeping Quinn Fabray. Quinn slept over the Berry household after their trip from the airport. The blonde and brunette are wrapped in each other's arms as they peacefully slept the whole night.

"Quinn, wake up." Rachel whispered.

Quinn stirred from her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes and is greeted by the sight of her "fiancée" smiling warmly down on her.

"Hey" Quinn husked.

The brunette only responded with a gentle kiss on the blonde's hand.

"Breakfast is ready, Lucy."

"Why?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean? Of course it's only natural to eat bre-"

"Not that Rach" Quinn interrupted her.

"Then what?"

"Why does my name just naturally come out your mouth? After all the years -"

"I would never forget the name of the person that I love the most." Rachel seriously stated as she looked directly at the hazel orbs of the pretty blonde.

Quinn is speechless. She never expected that answer from the brunette, well...just a little bit but, it still makes her heart soar into the horizon.

Rachel let out a smirk at her blonde's speechlessness.

"Quinn?" She said in a flirty manner.

Quinn snapped out of her daze as she incautiously licked her lips and answered Rachel.

"Yes Rach?"

"Are you a ferries wheel?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she looked directly at those brown orbs.

"Why?"

"Because you make my life turning"

Quinn let out a snort at her girlfriend's cheesiness as she also played along with Rachel's little game.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a maze?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and let out a smile.

"Why?"

"Because I get lost when I look into your eyes" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled Rachel down for a quick kiss.

"Quinn, you have morning breath." Rachel said as they pulled back.

Quinn' eyes widen as she covered her mouth. Rachel only let out a smile as she raised her hand and gently gripped Quinn's hand on her mouth and put it back down the bed.

"But don't worry. Morning breath or not, you still have sweetest breath I had ever known. "

A warm smile graced Quinn's features.

"Really?'

Rachel nodded in affirmation as she stole a kiss from the blonde.

"Get down when you're ready, Lucy."

Quinn only nodded for words won't come out her mouth as Rachel purposely swayed her hips when she got up and walk out the door, because she knows that the blonde is watching. Quinn isn't the queen of subtlety for crying out loud.

Quinn let out a moan when Rachel was out of the door. She got out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Hoping the redness on her face will cool down when the water hits her skin.

* * *

"Good morning little lamb!" Hiram happily greeted the newly bounded Quinn on the kitchen.

"Good morning dad!" Quinn energetically said in return as she gave the man a kiss on the cheeks and sat down next to Rachel on the table.

"You're not going to church, Quinn?" Rachel asked the blonde.

Quinn turned to her and gave her a shake on the head.

"No, mom and dad are said that they're going to somewhere outside Lima. I don't know where because they didn't tell me anything." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel only nodded as Leroy entered the kitchen with a smile painted on his face.

"Hello people on Earth!" He announced as he gave each one a kiss on the cheeks. He came back again to his husband and helped him serve the food.

"By the way little lamb, you're parents called and said that you'll sleep over here for the next two days. They don't want you to stay alone on the house without anybody accompanying you." Hiram informed the smiling blonde.

"Okay, thanks dad."

"No problem, Lucy."

Quinn let out a wide smile at hearing him say that name. It's been a long time since she had heard that name come out from Hiram.

"Why are you smiling Lucy?" Leroy asked as he seated beside his husband on the table opposite Rachel's.

Quinn's smile even grew wider.

"It's just...its nice hearing my name come out from your mouths."

The men only let out smiles.

"Well, you better get used to it. We'll address you with that name, but will still use the name Quinn that we are so accustomed to." Leroy said.

Quinn only nodded as she heard Rachel sigh beside her.

"Why are you sighing baby girl?" Hiram asked the frowning brunette.

"It's just more fun when Trisha's around."

Quinn stared at her food as she agreed with Rachel's statement.

"Yeah, it is."

Silence took over as neither the two Berry men know what to say to break the little silence. But, it indeed did.

"Did someone say my name?"

Both girls snapped their attention and turned around on their seats as they saw the black hair standing on the kitchen door with a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" She waved.

The blonde and brunette shot up from their seats as they marched their way to the black hair and smacked her in the arm with a piercing blow.

"Ouch!" Trisha cried in pain as she rubbed her arms.

"That's the punishment for a girl like you." Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

Trisha raised her eyebrows as she looked to and fro at the two.

"Then what kind of a girl am I?'

"The type of girl who is loved by us!" They said in unison once again as they gave a bone crushing hug to the black hair.

"Öuch! It hurts!" Trisha hissed in pain.

The blonde and brunette pulled out from the hug and gave the black hair their own versions of furrowed eyebrows and deadly stare.

Trisha could only cower in fear.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you want me here couz?" Trisha was a little taken aback.

"WHY are you HERE? Shouldn't you be on the Philippines working your butt off?" Quinn answered for the brunette.

Trisha gulped as she put her hands in surrender.

"Ï-it was just a two hours long meeting. I slept there for three hours and rode my plane back here to see your beautiful faces."

"Pretty words don't work on us right now, Trish. We're mad at you for pulling that stuff off and not telling us. I was even having a little separation anxiety because of you." Quinn stated.

Trisha sighed as she bowed her head.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to tell you next time about how long my meeting will take the next time. I' m deeply sorry, you guys."

The blonde and brunette's eyes softened as they let out a smile.

"Just tell us next time, okay Trish? And enough with your dramatic acting, even I, Rachel Berry, was fooled by your great acting skills."

Trisha chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't be your cousin if I wasn't dramatic right?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"So, are you three going to eat or not?" Leroy bought their attention.

Trisha let out a smile on her Uncle.

"I'm home, Uncle."


	22. The Person I'm Bounded To Get Married

Chapter Twenty-two

"Hey Rach"

Quinn walked to Rachel and greeted her brunette with a lingering kiss on the forehead as Rachel let out a smile and circled her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"How's your morning beautiful?" Rachel asked as Quinn gazed lovingly at her.

"Wonderful. But it must have been more wonderful if there was no Cheerios practice today so that I could have stayed longer in bed with you. "

Rachel let out a smile.

"Aren't Mom and Dad going home today?"

Quinn nodded as she let out a sigh and placed her forehead against Rachel's, not caring about the student body passing by them and watching them from afar.

"Why are you sighing for?"

"It's just...I want to sleep at your comfy bed again." Quinn let out a pout.

"Is it the bed you like more or the person sleeping beside you?"

Quinn fake deliberated as Rachel squeezed her waist for an answer.

"I think...I like the bed more." Quinn joked.

Rachel let out a pout and a fake whimper.

"Okay, no sleeping over ever again." Rachel slowly loosened her grip on Quinn's waist, but only be stopped by hands gripping her arms by none other than the blonde herself.

"Hey, I was just joking. Of course it's the company that I love most."

Rachel's pout turn into a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded and placed a hand on her heart.

"Yes. I'm one hundred and one percent sure. I'm sure that what I feel for you is true and everlasting."

Rachel bit her lip and held Quinn closer to her.

"Quinn, even though I'm flattered with your confession. I'm just asking about what do you love more between me and my bed."

Quinn's cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, I was just -"

Rachel interrupted her with a quick kiss and pulled back from the struck Quinn. She turned back again on her locker and got out the things that she needed. She closed her locker shot and diverted her attention back again to the blonde.

"Quinn, it's time to go."

Quinn snapped out of her daze as she let out a nod.

"Y-yeah, let's go."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's adorableness and intertwined her hand with Quinn's as they walked to class.

* * *

When they entered the choir room, they were greeted by a scene of a shouting Latina.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Santana shouted at a grinning Trisha sitting calmly at the piano bench.

"It wouldn't be fun if I had told you right?" Trisha simply shrugged.

"Dude, you destroyed a Puckerman party because of your dramatics. It's a big offense." Puck stated as he crossed his arms.

The blonde and brunette entered the room and moved behind the black-haired beauty, as the gang circled around her.

"Did you know about her plans yesterday, Rachel?" Sam asked.

Rachel shook her head no.

"No. I just want to strangle her yesterday as much as you guys do right now."

Trisha turned around and smiled at the couple behind her.

"Hey!" She energetically greeted them.

"Don't look at us, ass. Look at the people in front of you." Quinn said as she turned Trisha's head back around.

"So?" Santana is raising her eyebrows as her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Trisha gulped at the deadly stares along the group, but is saved by none other than Mr. Schuester.

"What's with the commotion guys?" Mr. Schuester walked to them.

The Glee club turned around and pointed a finger at the black-haired.

"This one right here is -" Mercedes is interrupted by Trisha.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Trisha smiled and waved at Schue.

"Hi Trish. I thought you had already gone home?"

"She has." Tina stated firmly.

Trisha scratched the back of her head and sighed at the situation she got herself into.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Trisha and Lucy went straight to the Fabray household to welcome back the Fabray's. They have this kind of events whenever someone from the two families will go to a few days trip or stuff like that. They went down on their respective cars, one is Rachel's, the other is Quinn's, as they walked down the pathway and twisted the doorknob open.

They entered inside and headed first to the kitchen, and saw Judy cooking for the two families.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi mom!"

The brunette and blonde said in unison and got closer to the older blonde. Trisha and Lucy also went closer to her and took over on cooking as Judy said her thank you to the ginger and black-haired.

"Thank you."

"No problem auntie. Welcome back." Trisha smiled.

Judy nodded as Trisha and Lucy concentrated on her cooking while Judy turned around and talked with the girls.

"Welcome home, mom!" Rachel energetically said and gave Judy a quick hug which Judy reciprocated.

"Thank you, dear."

Judy looked away from Rachel and turned her head beside the brunette with a smiling blonde.

"Hey mom!" Quinn gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi sweetheart. How is your day?"

Judy looked to and fro at the blonde and brunette.

"Beautiful"

"Wonderful"

"Are you ladies sure of your answers""

They nodded is perfect sync.

"By the way, where are Dad, Daddy and Papa?" Quinn asked.

"They're still doing they're jobs. They said they will come back once they are finished."

* * *

After a long while, the Berry men and Russell came home as they ate dinner with a perfect harmony. They laughed and brought back memories of the past. But, it all vanished when Trisha's mother, a black-haired woman, stepped inside the Fabray living room where all of them are currently sitting.

Trisha's eyes widen to see her mom.

"Ma!" Trisha shrieked and gave a hug to her mom.

"Hey perfect." Her mom, Laree Thompson, commented as they pulled back from the hug.

Laree gazed out of her daughter and saw a smiling Leroy standing up to greet her.

"Hi Sis!" Leroy happily said and gave her younger sister a hug.

"Why are you here, Laree?" Hiram asked as Leroy ushered Laree to the couch.

Laree furrowed her eyebrows.

"Didn't Trisha tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Leroy asked.

"That she has a new marriage partner, that's why I am here."

"That's it, auntie? Isn't it a big deal?" Rachel asked.

"But..." Trisha answered for her.

"But what?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know who's going to be my new partner now."

"Why are you a-" Quinn is interrupted by Laree.

"Because this time, there's going to be a real marriage which is set to happen a few months from now. It's not going to be just a casual marriage interview, this is real and final."

Trisha let out a sigh.

"Then who is it? At least I need to know the name of my fiancée or fiancé." Trisha said like there was nothing new with this situation.

"The person you're bound to get married is..."

Russell spoke up for the black-haired woman.

"My daughter, Quinn."


	23. Galaxy in My Hand

Chapter Twenty-three

"My daughter, Quinn."

Everyone had their eyes wide open as their mouth agape. Silence over took them as they processed the bad information in their minds. The brunette looked at the blonde sitting beside her and saw how broken and delicate she looks like. When everything starts to take a turn around, it all came crashing down in an instant.

Russell let out a smile at the silent atmosphere. So, he decided to break it.

"I was just joking."

Everyone's eyes snapped at him except for Judy and Laree, as they gave confused and angry looks.

"Dad! It's not right to joke like that." Quinn stated angrily.

"That's freaking rude, Russell." Leroy and Hiram gave him a death glare.

Russell could only cower in fear at all the deadly looks he received from each one of them.

"Well, I want to tell everyone something." He gulped.

"This better be not a joke, Uncle." Trisha stated.

Russell shook his head no as he gave a serious expression.

"There's a news that I want to tell you."

"Is it bad or good?" Leroy asked, anger vanishing little by little.

"Good" Judy answered.

"Then don't let us wait and start talking Russell." Hiram said as he got on the edge of curiosity.

"For starters, I want to tell you that we met up with Laree to discuss things last Sunday, and the matter was solved for one day that's why we came back today."

"And...?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"And, I want to tell you that the matter between Lucy and Trisha is now solved." He let out a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"What he meant is that, we had talked to your father about the thing between you two. He asked us if you feel happy and secured with Trisha, and of course we said yes. And then he gave out a smile and said that if Trisha is going to give you happiness, then he is ultimately okay with it." Laree explained with a smile.

"But how...?"

"We came to his workplace and discussed it there."

The anger inside all of them vanished as joy replaced it. They gave up wide smiles and gave both of the crying happy girls a gentle hug. They gave words of congratulations as they kissed each one on the cheek or forehead.

Judy remembered that she has to give something to Lucy. She left the circle and got inside the kitchen. Getting a letter that's placed on the kitchen top. She let out a smile and came back at the living room.

"By the way, Lucy, there's something I want to give you." Judy said.

This caught Lucy's attention as she pulled out from the hug with Rachel.

"What is it, Auntie?" She asked politely.

"Here." Judy handed her the letter as Lucy eyed it curiously.

"Just read it, darling."

Lucy nodded as she tugged the hand of Trisha to stand beside her as she opened the letter which consists of a message from her father.

_Hey lovely girl, I just want to tell you that your mother and I miss you so much. We want to be with you every second, but you know that this is also our priority. We'll be coming back soon after a few weeks of the start of January, so that we can see again our most beautiful princess in the whole wide world._

_I've heard that you completely remembered everything from your past, and I know because of that, you must have remembered your relationship with that wonderful girl, Trisha. I want to tell you that your mother and I will support your relationship if you will be together. Trisha has proven herself worthy for you for the past years after your amnesia. She's such a sweet, loving girl that can give our precious baby a lot of pure happiness. We won't stand in your way if you will partake in a relationship._

_If you would have any girlfriend, I would say that Trisha is the perfect girl for you. She can give you everything, from love to financial, to whatever that girl can do. I said those words to her before because I was just afraid that our little girl will be gone from us if I have let her openly pursue you._

_I had witnessed her suffering from looking at you from afar. She has been with you since like, forever. I can see that she really loves you. I am proud of that. She had been like a daughter to me, so it hurts to see her sad whenever she imagines you._

_I love the two of you, and I know, not right now or later, but someday, your love will blossom into a beautiful flower where all can appreciate the beauty of it._

_Once again, we miss you and love you Lucy._

_- Your father, Luke._

Both girls shed tears as they read the letter for everyone. Trisha looked at Lucy with a loving gaze as she circled an arm around the ginger's waist. Lucy noticed the gesture as she turned to Trisha and gave her a warm smile, as she laid a kiss on Trisha's cheek.

Rachel watched them happily, because finally, things have gone better for her cousin and close friend. She watched them with pride and joy, like everyone around the room did. Rachel turned to Quinn and saw that the blonde was also looking at her.

Hazel met brown as they let their eyes speak for their utmost emotions for each other.

The night ended in peace and happiness.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I was, and still am, really happy about the outcome of Trisha and Lucy's complicated love story. Trisha once again visited the Glee club as she told the news with a wide smile. The Glee club took it joyfully as they sang a few song lines for her.

But that's not all; Trisha even stated that she and Lucy are now together. This even made the gang happier than before. I gazed at my closest friend and let out a smile for I haven't seen her this happy with someone else before. She looks so blooming and content. So, I can only support her on every step she makes.

I was browsing through my iPod on what song I should sing for Rachel this Friday. I want to serenade her and have her fall on her knees once again. I was imagining her reaction as I looked at the ceiling of my bedroom.

After a while of browsing, I finally found what song I was going to sing to her. I let out a smile and stretched my arms and legs. I heard my phone chime so I looked at it. It was a message from none other than Rachel, so I hurriedly read it.

_**A thousand painters working for a thousand years could not create a beauty that equals you. Missing you Boss : (( **_

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's cheesiness, but she really adores everything that the brunette does. She texted a reply and waited for an answer while laying at her bed, excited for the brunette's answer.

_**If I had a star for every time you brighten my day, I'd have a million galaxies in my hand. Missing you too Boss. I love you. XOXO**_

Her phone chimed immediately after her text was sent.

_**I love you too Boss. XOXO**_

A smile crept to Quinn's face as she read the text the brunette sent her. A simple message can brighten her day whenever it's Rachel who's texting her.

Quinn heard the doorbell ring. Her parents are still at work so she's obligated to answer the person on the other side. She got out of the bed and jogged downstairs.

The bell rang again as Quinn spoke.

"Just wait a minute."

Quinn reached the door and turned the knob. When she looked up to see who is was, her body froze as her skin turned pale. Her breathing became erratic as she dug her nails to her palm. Her mind zoned out as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you miss me, Q?"

* * *

Wonder who could it be?

By the way, I'll revise the last chapters since it's kind of brutal for me to have done that to Rachel and Quinn. I'm deeply sorry for making you mad. And also, I want to give a shout out to **gllover22 **and **eynjel04**. I salute the two of you so much.


	24. Harmony

Chapter Twenty-four

"Do you miss me, Q?"

There in front of the blonde's eyes is her middle school friend and crush, Harmony. The girl had a wide smile placed at her face as she gave the blonde a hug. Mixed emotions came through Quinn as she is happy to see her friend and also afraid of what might Rachel's reaction if she saw this.

They pulled out from the hug as Quinn ushered her inside.

"What are you doing here, Harm?" Quinn sat at the couch next to Harmony, as she scooted closer to the blonde and pinched Quinn's nose.

"Ouch!"

"That's for not answering my calls."

"I want to, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts me to hear your voice, remembering that you're a million miles apart from me."

Harmony nudged at Quinn as she let out a smile.

"I miss you Q."

"I miss you too, Harm."

They heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. This got their attentions as they looked at the direction where the sounds are coming from. Lucy walked in the living room with a book in hand.

"Quinn, who was-"

Lucy noticed that there is a presence beside Quinn.

"Excuse me, but, may I know who are you?"

"I'm Harmony. Quinn's close friend back in middle school."

Lucy only nodded her head and looked away from Harmony. She doesn't like the atmosphere that surrounds the girl. There is something about her that feels wrong. But Lucy only shrugged it out for the mean time.

"When are Uncle and Auntie coming back?"

"They said they'll be late. They must be coming home around 7 or 8."

"Okay. Nice meeting you, Harmony."

"You too..."

"Lucy. Lucy Fitzgerald."

"Nice meeting you, Lucy."

Lucy gave a forced smile at her and excused herself from them to go up to her room.

"May I ask what is Lucy doing here in your house?" Harmony asked nicely.

"Her parents are off to an out of the country job, that's why they left her here in my family's care. Our relationship has been rocky at first but, after a while, we became friends." Quinn proudly stated.

"Are you two...dating?"

"That would be beyond impossible."

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain?"

"Of course, can't an old friend ask about her friend's life after the years that gone by without seeing each other?"

"Hmm...You're right." Quinn hated it when Harmony makes a point.

"So...why not?"

"Because Lucy already has someone else that she truly loves so much, and also..."

"And...?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"I'm already in a relationship."

Harmony's eyes widen as a smile crept her face.

"Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Quinn deadpanned.

Harmony's smile grew even wider as she gave Quinn a bone-crushing hug.

"Good for you, Q."

"Thanks Harm." Quinn gave a genuine smile to her after they pulled back from the long embrace that they both missed from the past years that had gone by.

"I was right before."

"About what?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in question while she waited for an answer.

"That my rejection for your feelings before will make you much stronger, which who you are now today."

Quinn took a train back to memory lane. She remembered that time when she confessed to Harmony that she's gay and that she has a crush on her. Quinn could not believe that Harmony took it calmly than she expected, although, she was still a little bit shocked of Quinn's brave confession.

Harmony rejected her in the nicest way she could ever muster. She said that Quinn's feelings for her is just a mere crush and that the blonde deserved so much better than her. She said that Quinn was brave to tell that to anyone and that she is honoured to be one of the few people that knew Quinn's secrets.

Quinn ended up in tears that night. Like Frannie told her, she shouldn't give up since there are many fishes in the sea, and that she felt guilty that she only has feelings for Harmony because she reminds her of someone that plagued her dreams at night.

"Come back to Earth, Fabray." Harmony waved a hand in front of Quinn's face that made her snap out of her deep thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just -"

"Thinking. I know. You always do that before. I thought that habit of yours had gone but I guess not, since you seemed to be in a daze just a minute ago."

Quinn let out a smile.

"You still know me better than any of my friends. Well, except for a few."

"Of course! I'm always, and forever will be, grateful that I had been friends with the Queen of All Cheerleaders, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn chuckled and gently nudged Harmony's shoulder.

"By the way Harm, why are you here?"

"Why? Can't I?"

"Of course not. But, can't an old friend ask about her friend's life after the years that gone by without seeing each other?" Quinn repeated what Harmony said earlier.

Harmony let out a chuckle.

"Okay, fine."

Quinn clapped her hands as she cheered for Harmony to continue. Harmony laughed at Quinn's childishness. She had missed this so much. Being with her friend brings happiness through an awful day.

Once her laughter died down, she continued what she was going to say.

"I'm here because..."

"Because...?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because..."

"Come on Harmony! Just spit it out!"

"Still impatient, aren't we?"

"Well, it's your entire fault. You could have just answered directly instead of prolonging it."

"It's more fun this way." Harmony shrugged.

"Whatever. So, can you just answer my freaking question?"

"I will if you say please."

Quinn sighed as she put her hands together and gave Harmony her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Harmony teased.

"Aw! Come on!"

Quinn protested while Harmony let out a few giggles.

"You sure never change that much, Q."

"Yeah, but enough with. I repeat my question, why are you here? Can you PLEASE answer my question?" Quinn emphasized the please.

"Well, since you beg so much..."

Quinn scoffed.

"I want to tell you that I'm going to live here in Lima, and that's not all, I'm also going to continue my studies here."

"And where are you going to transfer?"

Harmony let out a smile as Quinn raised her eyebrow in nervousness, because if Harmony makes that look upon her face, then she has something surprising up on her sleeves.

"I'm going to transfer in...William McKinley High School."

* * *

Will Harmony be another challenge to Rachel and Quinn's love story? Find out next time.

Follow me on twitter.

TrishaMae_25


	25. Rachel Meets Harmony

Chapter Twenty-five

**Rachel's POV**

I decided to wake up Quinn for a change. She's always the one who wakes me up when she has a spare time, that's why I thought it was kind of unfair for her. And besides, I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

I quickly took a bath, wear clothes, skipped breakfast, and drove all the way to the Fabray residence. I got out the duplicate key from my pocket that Mom gave me and inserted it to the doorknob and turned it open.

I stepped inside and slowly closed the door. I walked down the hall and saw Lucy drinking coffee and is about to go upstairs. I let out a smile and called out to her in a low tone.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and saw me. She let out a smile and met me halfway. "What are you doing here this early?" She asked me.

"I just want to be the one who wakes up Quinn for a change. She's always the one who makes effort on rising early just so that she can wake me up from my beauty sleep. Anyways, are mom and dad up yet?"

"Maybe? I don't know. They didn't come down yet, but I think they are. By the way, wake thy highness up. She will have a smile on her face once she knows that you're the one who woke her up instead of her alarm clock."

I nodded at the information and let out a smile at Lucy's foolishness.

"Okay, I...I mean WE hate thy highness to have a grumpy morning because she will be late if I won't wake her up right now, right?"

Lucy agreed with a nod.

"Yes, that's why we should stop thy conversation and proceed on the things we must do."

"Yes, we must."

We both curtsied and let out a laugh afterwards. We can be super foolish when we wanted to be. I circled my arm around Lucy's waist while she placed her arm around my shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

* * *

We parted ways when we reached the top. Lucy headed to her room while I entered Quinn's room. I smiled fondly at Quinn's carefree figure. She is sleeping soundly while strands of hair covered her face. I walked slowly to her side of the bed and sat. I gently caressed her face and leaned down to lay a kiss on her forehead.

Quinn stirred a little and the lid of eyes slowly opened to expose her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn husked.

"I just want to wake up the most beautiful girl in the world."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and bit her lip in a flirty manner.

"And who would that be?"

"Lucy." I deadpanned.

Quinn swiftly grabbed a pillow and smacked it at me.

"Then what are you doing here at my room then? Shouldn't you be waking your precious Lucy up?"

"Aww! Is Lucy Fabray jealous?"

"No, I'm not." Quinn let out a pout.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I'll go out now." I jokingly said and stood up, but only be pulled back down by the strong tug on my wrist. And before I knew it, my lips are now against Quinn's. I pulled back first and looked into her eyes.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"The more I see you, the more I love you."

I let out a smile and kissed the tip of her nose.

"And the more I love you, the more I see you." I gently whispered.

Quinn pulled me in another kiss as sparks fly between the two of us. Sadly, our moment ended the moment Lucy knocked on the door. "Stop making out! You're going to be late!" She said. Quinn pulled back with a giggle and rested her head on the pillow.

"Making out, huh. Do you want that, Rach?" Quinn said in a seductive tone.

I let out a smirk and kissed the corner of her lip.

"As much as I want to, I believe that we have school today."

"School sucks, why don't we just stay here?"

"Gosh! I never believe that Quinn Fabray would suggest skipping school." I gasp.

"Yeah, I hate skipping school...But, as long as if you're the reason why I skipped, then its super fine with me."

"Smooth, Fabray."

"I learned from the best." Quinn shrugged.

"I'm flattered. But, don't ever think that flattery will make me want to stay Fabray. Let's move!" I tugged her hand and pulled her up.

"Rachhheell..." She whined.

"Stop whining!"

"Fine!" Quinn let out a huff and pouted her way to the bathroom. But before she have the chance to enter, I spun her around and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you, Lucy."

"Ï love you, Boss."

* * *

"You go first. I'll catch up later." Quinn said as she watched Rachel get outside her car, eyes straying down below and back to the top once again when the brunette turned around.

"Why?"

"I need to tell Coach Sue that I have another routine in mind."

Rachel nodded in understanding and blew a kiss to the blonde.

"See you later, Q."

"See you too, R."

* * *

Rachel walked through the halls in a deep thought, thinking about what song to sing for Quinn this Friday. She let out a sigh and afterwards felt a body collide with her that sent her books and notebooks into the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

Rachel looked straight to the person she collided with and saw that it was a female with black hair and fair skin. The girl crouched on the ground and picked up the things that fell from Rachel's grasp.

"Don't worry, it's no problem." Rachel assured and picked up some of the objects that the girl hasn't gotten yet.

After a while, Rachel stood up from her position on the floor while the black-haired did the same.

"Thanks for getting my books." Rachel gratefully said.

"No problem, it was my fault."

Rachel scanned the girl's face and realized that she hasn't seen this person lurking around the hallways before.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask?"

The girl nodded and let out a smile.

"Sure."

"Are you a new student here?"

"Yes, I'm a transferee. My name is Ha-"

The girl didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Quinn joined in with them.

"Rachel, I w-" Quinn noticed that there was a presence standing in front of Rachel. She diverted her attention from the brunette and into the black-haired. Quinn let out a smile.

"I didn't know you're beginning now, Harm."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't inform you."

Rachel watched intently at them back and fro, as curiosity got in her.

"Wait, you know each other?"

Quinn turned to her once again and smiled at her.

"Yes. She's Harmony, a friend of mine back in middle school."

Harmony nodded slightly and held out her hand.

"I'm Harmony, nice to meet you."

Rachel didn't like the aura that surrounds Harmony, but if she was, and still is, Quinn's friend, then, she's willing to give it a try.

"And I'm Rachel Berry, nice meeting you too." Rachel took Harmony's hand and gave it a firm shake. She let out a fake smile at the black-haired girl that Quinn seems to be very fond of for a friend back in middle school.

'_I'm not jealous, even for a tiny bit.'_


	26. I Made You Cry

Chapter Twenty-six

**Quinn's POV**

I noticed that Rachel had been acting strange lately. When Harmony was in ten meters radius, she would wrap an arm possessively at me and pull me against her. The other day, when Harmony was eating with us along with Lucy, Rachel would hold my hand and feed me. I admit that I like it but, I wonder why she's acting like that.

It became even worse when I admitted to Rachel that I had a crush on Harmony back in middle school. She only let out a fake smile which I can see through because of how long I've known her and said that whatever happens, we'll still be together. Of course I said yes. Rachel is my everything since the very beginning.

She shouldn't feel threatened about Harmony, because she is just a crush that had faded away back then. I guess I should explain to Rachel everything so that she can be at ease whenever I'm with Harmony.

"Quinn"

Santana snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You've been spacing out for like, three minutes ago. You haven't even answered my question. It's kind of getting me pissed."

"Sorry S."

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

We continued to walk down the hall to head to Glee club. Rachel said she'll go on first, and even brought Brittany along with her since she has to give something to Lucy. And of course, as the support girlfriend of hers, I said yes.

"What was your question again?"

"I said, are you ready to perform later?"

"Yes, of course." I stated simply.

"What song are you going to sing?"

"It's Since I Found You by Christian Bautista."

"Is that handsome Asian guy that Rachel always swoons at?"

I nodded.

"Well, looks like you have some tough competition with that guy Q." Santana chuckled.

"Nah, not really. I'm certified that I'm always going to be number one at Rachel's heart."

"Eww! Enough with the cheesiness Q, it's making me sick."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. We reached the choir room and headed inside. Rachel is sitting with Brittany at the back and let out a smile when she saw me coming in. Santana and I got up the raisers and sat beside our girls.

"What did you give to Lucy?" I asked Rachel as I intertwined our fingers.

"Just a thank you gift for helping me realize something."

"And what is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

She gave a kiss on the cheek before answering.

"That Harmony is just a mere crush before and nothing more."

I let out a smile. I should really thank Lucy for everything that she had done for the two of us along with Trisha. I gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze and turned away from her when Mr. Schue came in the room.

"So? Who wants to go on first?" He asked.

I raised my hand and stood up.

"I do, Mr. Schue."

"Okay Quinn, let's see what you got."

I began to walk down the raisers and moved straight to Brad and the band and told them my song choice. They nodded and I proceed at the center, looking at my club mates with a smile. I stopped at Rachel as I gazed through her eyes.

"Since I met you, my world began to move. I look forward to tomorrow if it means that I could see you. You brighten up my day. You take all my sorrows away. No matter what happens between the two of us, I'll always love you."

I see faint tears falling down Rachel's eyes while she smiled. I let out a smile of my own and took a breath. I signalled the band to start playing as I closed my eyes and sang my heart out to the one girl I truly love.

_I think of you in everything that I do__  
__To be with you whatever it takes I'll do__  
__Cause you my love, you all my heart desires__  
__You've lighten up my life forever I'm alive_

I opened my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks as I gazed at Rachel, time stopped ticking as all around us vanished. And all that matters is me and her.

_Since I found you my world seems so brand new__  
__You've show me the love I never knew__  
__Your presence is what my whole life through__  
__Since I found you my life begin so new__  
__Now who needs a dream when there is you__  
__For all of my dreams came true__  
_

_Since I found you_

_Your love shines bright__  
__Through all the corners of my heart__  
__Maybe you are my dearest heart__  
__I give you all I have my heart, my soul, my life__  
__My destiny is you__  
__Forever true... I'm so in love with you_

_Since I found you my world seems so brand new__  
__You've show me the love I never knew__  
__Your presence is what my whole life through__  
__Since I found you my life begin so new__  
__Now who needs a dream when there is you__  
__For all of my dreams came true__  
__Since I found you_

_My heart forever true...__  
__In love with you_

Rachel moved down the raisers and walked straight to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and gave me a lingering kiss while the people around us gave smiles and clapped their hearts out.

We pulled out from the kiss as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I kissed her forehead and unwrap my arms around her waist.

"Sing for me." I whispered to her.

"I will." She smiled at me. I nodded and got up the raisers to watch her performance. After a while, Rachel is finished telling the band about her song choice and took the center stage.

"Following my girlfriend's amazing performance, I would like to sing a song for her in front of everybody. And Quinn..."

She looked up at me and gave me a warm gaze.

"I think the song says it all."

The music started playing as I got lost in the music.

_If I_ _would have to live my life again  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else  
I promise, I will share my life with you  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love  
I feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby,  
if you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_

I moved down the raisers and walked straight to Rachel. She gave me a smile and held out her hands for me to take, as she pulled me closer to her, foreheads touching as we got lost in each other's eyes.

_They say tomorrow seems so far away  
And now we see that everything can change  
My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes  
I know this love will stand  
the test of time_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby,  
if you ask me to  
There's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_

_For you, there's nothing I can't do  
And never will I ever go  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
But if forever is one day  
I promise you I'll stay to show you  
That my love for you will never end._

The session ended in happiness.

* * *

The gang got out the choir room. Some in pairs while some in groups. Rachel and I stayed behind, sitting at a chair as we watched them leave. Afterwards, we decided to also leave. We were about to turn on a corner when Rachel remembered something.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wait here for me?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I forgot my music sheet back at the choir room. I need to get it."

"Then I'll come with you."

"It's okay, I'll be back immediately."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Yes. I'd better be going."

"Okay."

I gave Rachel a kiss on the temple as she walked away from me. Minutes passed, and I feel a presence come near me. I looked up from the floor and let out a small frown because it was Harmony that was coming near me, not Rachel.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

Harmony came closer and scanned around.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's at the choir room. She left her sheet music that's why she walked back there to get it back."

Harmony nodded.

"By the way Q, you do realize that there's some dust on your face."

"Where?"

Harmony got closer and wiped away the dust on my face.

"There, all done."

"Thanks Harm." I smiled.

"Don't mention it."

A group of Goth girls walked passed by us and one of them pushed the back of Harmony, which caused her to lose her balance and came crashing down at me. We fell on the ground, lips almost touching as we stared at each other wide eyed.

Among the laughter of the group, I heard a gasp coming from a voice I'm very familiar of. I looked away from Harmony and saw Rachel standing there meters away from us with her eyes wide and mouth agape. A tear fell down her eye as her grip on her things loosed which sent it into falling down.

Rachel balled her hands into a fist and ran away pass us. I gently pushed Harmony away and ran to her. "Rachel! Wait!" This made her to stop on her tracks. I got closer to her and heard faint sobs. I gently grasp her wrist and slowly spin her around.

What I saw break my heart into thousand pieces. Rachel is crying, and it's because of me. I promised to myself that I'll never make her cry once again. But, why did I fail?

"Rachel I-"

"Quinn, it seems that I don't want to see you right now." Rachel voice broke as a new set of tears fell down her brown orbs.

I removed my hand on her as she ran away from me. I watched her leave as I walked to the wall and leaned at it. Sliding down the wall and sat, with my head on my knees as tears soon broke out.

"Rachel I...I'm so sorry."

* * *

Song: Since I Found You by Christian Bautista

Forever's Not Enough by Sarah Geronimo


	27. Everything is Perfect

Chapter Twenty-seven

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn had been calling me for the past two hours. It really breaks my heart every time I recalled that scene. It was painful to see your girlfriend under the girl you began to think wasn't a threat. But I guess...I was wrong.

My phone rang once again as I stared at it for the nth time. Quinn can be so stubborn when she wanted to be. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, imagining that the ringing phone is a lullaby that Quinn sings to me when I can't fall asleep, as a new set of tears flowed down my eyes.

* * *

'_Pick up Rachel, pick up..._'

Quinn started pacing at her room an hour and a half ago. Rachel wasn't picking her phone up that's why Quinn is getting worried that this might be the end of them. But, she won't let that happen.

"Pick up Rach." Quinn muttered under her breath.

She didn't even her hear door open since her attention is fully on the phone next to her ear.

"What's wrong, Q?"

This made Quinn stop on her tracks as she looked at Lucy coming near her.

"It's Rachel. She-"

"She told me the whole thing."

"She what?"

Lucy let out a sigh and moved pass the blonde and sat on the bed.

"She called me an hour ago, saying that she saw you and Harmony in an intimate position. Which made my guess about her to be proven right. Harmony is really a bitch!" Lucy swore.

Quinn had her eyes wide because really, it's the first time that she heard Lucy swear.

"Don't call her that Luce, it's not her fault." Quinn defended her friend.

Lucy's eyes snapped at her.

"So are you defending her now Q?" She spat.

"It's not like that -"

"Then why are you defending her? She's the cause why Rachel is like this. She made Rachel cry for crying out loud!" Lucy stood up.

"But I guess...you're one at fault to...Lucy." She growled and pointed a finger on Quinn.

Quinn began to feel irritated because none of them lets her explain everything that happened.

"Lucy I-"

"Save it Q...your explanation is not worth hearing." Lucy moved pass Quinn, but only be stopped when Quinn spin her around and placed both of her hands firmly on Lucy's arms.

"Listen to me. What happened between Harmony and I was just an accident. She was just helping me to wipe away the dust on my face while a group of freaking Goths pushed her which sent her to come crashing down at me. That's why we were in that position."

Lucy looked directly at Quinn's eyes, figuring out if the blonde is lying or not.

"Are you telling the truth, Q?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No" Lucy shook her head.

"Then, do you believe me?"

Lucy nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes."

Quinn sighed in relief.

"Thank y-"

"But next week, we have some beating up to do."

Quinn's eyebrow raised.

"No, we don't. We'll get suspended."

"Whatever. It's just a little revenge for making my dear Rachel cry." Lucy's eyes lit up as she imagined herself beating up those people.

"Um, excuse me. It's MY Rachel." Quinn said possessively.

"Oh! Sorry about that Q." Lucy smiled.

"Just don't do it again."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Quinn nodded in satisfaction and smiled at the ginger that began to furrow her eyebrows.

"What are you going to do now Q? The Berry's didn't even showed up from the Friday night dinner because Rachel begged them to. How are you going to fix this problem?"

"I have just the plan." Quinn smiled.

The two girls jolted in surprise when they heard Quinn's phone ringing at her bed.

"It must be Rachel." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I wish it is." Quinn walked at her bed and saw the name 'Frannie' flashing at her phone screen. She let out a sigh and looked at Lucy.

"Not Rachel?"

"Nope"

Quinn took in breath and answered her sister.

"Hello?"

"_What do you think you're doing Quinn?"_

"So you must have heard."

"_Um, yeah! Of course! Trisha saw Rachel crying on her bed and asked her what happened. Rachel told her everything, and that's why she decided to give me a call. Do you think I'm happy right now?"_

"Um, no?"

"_A thousand no! Quinn, you better explain to me everything!"_

"Do I even have the choice?"

Quinn once again, explained everything as Frannie listened to her at everything she told her. When Quinn is finished with her explanation, Frannie asked her.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"I have a plan. But, I must call our financial manager first before everything can commence."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"You can open your eyes now Rach."

I slowly opened my eyes like Trisha said and took in my surroundings.

'_Am I dreaming?_'

"Do you remember this place?" Trisha said beside me as she intertwined our hands.

"Yes, I remember it clearly."

"Then that's good." Trisha smiled at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"It's because I have a mission to accomplish."

"And what is that?"

"I can't say it. It's top secret." She winked at me and gave my temple a kiss. After that, she gave me a note and tucked the stray strands of hair in my face.

"Read that Rachel."

"Why?"

"Just read it."

"Okay."

I nodded and proceeded to open the note and saw Quinn's hand writing written neatly at it.

_Meet me at the place where we made our promise._

"Meet her up Rach. It's the first time I've heard Quinn become this desperate on something. I'm sure whatever she tells you will make you fall for her all over again."

"But what if I don't?"

"Is that possible?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No_" _I truthfully admitted.

"Then it's settled then. Go and get your girl Rachel!" Trisha pushed me away as I glanced back at her. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up as I gave her a smile in return and ran to my destination.

* * *

"I thought you were never coming."

Quinn said in relief as Rachel sat beside her on the grass patch. She copied Quinn's position and also removed her shoes and placed it beside Quinn's pair.

"Is that even possible?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I guess not." Quinn chuckled as they watched the pond meters away from them.

This brought back memories of their childhood. Where they were innocent and didn't have problems yet. Where everything is perfect as they sat beside each other, hoping tomorrow will be the same as yesterday.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn whispered and looked at Rachel.

"Do you..."

"If you're asking about Harmony, then no. I don't like Harmony. Like you said, she's just a mere crush. I had only a crush on her before because she reminds me of you. But now I figured out that she's nothing like you."

"How do you say so?"

"It's because, she's nothing like the girl who is loved by me."

Rachel let out a smile and kissed Quinn's cheek before looking directly at her eyes.

"Quinn, I...whatever happens between us. Will you promise that you'll always be by my side?"

"I promise." Quinn assured her and kissed the back of Rachel's hand.

"And Rach, do you promise to not leave me and still love me whatever problems comes in between us?"

Rachel features turned soft as she kissed the back of Quinn's hand.

"I promise."

Both girls smiled at each other as they placed their foreheads against one another.

"Rachel?"

"Yup?"

"I want to make another promise."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's a promise to myself. That I, Quinn Fabray, will not let the love of my life, Rachel Berry, to shed a tear once again."

Quinn surprised the brunette when she pulled out a ring from her pocket and presented it to Rachel.

"Q-Quinn, it's t-too early for that." Rachel stuttered.

"Don't worry, Rach. It's just a promise ring."

Quinn eased the brunette as the girl let out a smile as everything compiled into tears from all that happened to them before until now.

"It's just a few seconds ago and now I broke my promise to not let you cry." Quinn said as she wiped the tears that flowed down Rachel's cheek.

"Don't worry, Lucy. You didn't break your promise. It's just tears of joy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Both girls smiled at each other, and afterwards, Quinn inserted the ring on Rachel's finger and kissed it gently.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me in the near future?"

"Of course, I will marry you, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Both girls let out a smile as they leaned into each other and kissed the bad memories away and replaced it with anew together.

* * *

"Is that all that happened Mommy?"

A five-year old Beth asked her mom as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Yes, that's that entire story little princess." Quinn smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"But I want to know what happened after that."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"But mommy!" Beth whined.

"Beth." Quinn warned.

They gave each other a glare when they heard a voice coming in the room.

"Five years after that, our beautiful girl was born."

Both blondes looked at the owner of the voice and let out a smile.

"Mom!" Beth shrieked as she jumped off the couch and ran to her mother.

"Hey princess!" Rachel shrieked along her daughter and carried the blonde girl up in her arms.

"Still hyper now, are we?"

The three girls looked at the direction of the voice and saw Trisha smiling at them with Lucy beside her.

"Auntie!" Beth shrieked once again and wiggled herself down from her mother and ran to her aunts.

"Easy now, little girl" Trisha said between giggles as she crouched down on the floor and gave her niece a hug.

"Where's Jane, Lucy?" Quinn asked as she moved beside her brunette wife.

"I'm here Auntie Quinn!" Jane Thompson, a five-year old just like Beth, bounded in the room with the Berry men in tow.

"Hey there little buddy!" Quinn gave her niece a high-five while Rachel proceeded to hug her parents.

"Has everyone forgotten about us?" Russell said in a booming voice which brought everyone's attention to him.

"Uncle Russ!" Lucy said happily as she gave the blonde man a hug.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Judy announced as she entered the room while wearing her apron that her daughters gave her three years ago.

"Yes Judy" Leroy said with a smile among his face.

It's been a while since they gathered like this. Everyone was so busy with their own lives that they didn't have a chance to spend the time together at the Fabray residence like before.

Rachel became a Broadway star while Quinn became a famous actress. On the other hand, Trisha became a well-known successful company owner while her wife, Lucy, became a well-known architect.

Everything seems to be perfect now. They got past the struggles that life had in store for them as they faced it together with a smile in the end.

They ate dinner in pure happiness when they heard someone shouting.

"Sorry we're late!"

Frannie and her husband came into the room with her son along with them.

"Frannie!" Hiram exclaimed.

"Hey Daddy H!" Frannie waved at him.

"Come sit here Fran." Rachel gestured at the empty seats beside her.

"Thanks Rachel, I mean, sister of mine." Frannie winked at her.

Rachel only giggled as the three people sat at each chair as they continued in their conversation and reminisced the past, talked about the present, while waiting for the future.

Everything is perfect now, as the night ended in pure bliss.

-The End-


End file.
